Flames and Keys
by Stellar Flames
Summary: Lucy and Natsu meet during an accident on their way to school and the local gang targets lucy and natsu is the only one who can protect her. Lucy's mother is alive and the dragons had never left natsu, gajeel and wendy. NatsuXLucy, StingXLucy, GrayXJuvia, GajeelXLevy, JellalXErza WARNING: LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. this is the first chapter to the flames and keys series. hope you guys like it, natsu and myself have been working non stop for the past two weeks writing this so we have plenty of chapters.  
so you know the routine review, fav.

fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

In the Heartfilia mansion, Lucy is getting ready for school in her room.

A knock comes from her door.

Lucy: *Pulls her blazer on* come in.

Layla: *Enters the room* Are you ready for your first day?

Lucy: *Straightens up her tie* I guess so.

Layla: Is everything okay?

Lucy: Just a little nervous I guess.

Layla: *Smiles* You have nothing to be nervous about. The limo will take you there and bring you straight home at the end of the day. And I've persuaded your father to not have bodyguards follow you.

Lucy: *smiles* Thank you mum.

Layla: That's okay sweetie

Lucy: *slides her shoes on and picks up her bag* well I guess I'm ready to go then

Layla: *smiles* I'll be here when you get back. But can I have a hug before you go?

Lucy: *smiles* of course mum *hugs Layla*

Layla hugs Lucy

Lucy: *pulls away* well I've got to go now. But I'll see you when I get home.

Layla: *smiles* Okay. Have a good day

Lucy: (I'll try) bye mum *walks out of her room and down the large staircase. She walks outside where she sees the black stretch limo parked at the bottom of the stairs. She walks down to the car where a driver is standing holding the door open*

Driver: Good morning, Miss Heartfilia

Lucy: *smiles* good morning

Lucy enters the car and the driver closes the door behind her before getting into the driver's seat and taking her to school. Lucy looks out the window looking at the buildings they pass. She sees a group of students from a local public school walks across the street. There are 5 in total in the group, a girl with long scarlet hair, a girl with long dark blue hair, a girl with short silver hair and two guys one with raven coloured hair and the other with salmon coloured hair.

Natsu: Oi stripper, why were you late this morning?

Gray: shut up flame brain. I slept in this morning

Natsu: *smirks* Stayed up all night thinking about Juvia I bet.

Gray: shut up. At least I have a girlfriend.

Natsu: *shrugs* Meh

Erza: cut it out you two *fixes up her glasses*

Natsu: Yes ma'am

Gray: S..Sure

Lisana: *smiles* You two haven't changed,

Wendy presses the button for the crossing lights.

Natsu: *hopping up and down on his feet* Why do these things have to be so slow?

Erza: so all the cars can get through. Now calm down.

The light changes and they start walking

Natsu: Fiiiiiiinally

As Wendy walks across the road a plush cat falls out of her bag, Natsu runs back to get the plushie.

Wendy: *standing on the footpath* Natsu-san please be careful

Natsu: *picks up the plush and turns back to Wendy, grinning* It's okay. I've got it. *starts walking back as a car starts approaching the crossing*

Driver: fucking hell *swerves out of the way narrowly missing Natsu. The limo crashes into a pole*.

Lucy: *crashes into one of the chairs. She rubs her head* ouch. What was that?

Natsu falls backwards, landing on his ass as he avoids getting hit.

Lisana: *runs up to Natsu, making sure it's safe* Natsu, are you okay?

Wendy: *runs to Natsu* Natsu-san are you okay?

Natsu: *a little shaken up* Y..yeah.. I'm f..fine.

Wendy: *looks at the limo* we should check if anyone else was hurt

Natsu: *gets to his feet, he hands the plush back to Wendy* Right. *walks over to the limo with Lisana*

Driver: *sitting in the driver's seat, he's unconscious blood dripping from his forehead*

Natsu: *sees the driver* Shit! The guy's unconscious

Lisana: is anyone in the back

Natsu: *walks over to the passenger side and looks through the window* Yeah. Looks like there's a girl in the back. *he tries to pull the handle open but the door won't budge*

Lucy: *pulls on the handle, she slips and falls on her ass* ouch that hurt. *frowns* why won't it budge?

Natsu takes off his jacket and wraps it around his elbow before knocking in the window. Lucy backs away from the window just in time.

Natsu: *yells back to Gray* Hey, Gray. Give me a hand here

Gray: *sighs* fine *walks over to Natsu* what do you want me to do?

Natsu: I'll push. You pull.

Gray: uh sure

Natsu carefully climbs through the window of the Limo.

Lucy: *looks as natsu as he climbs through the window* w..who are you? A..and what d..do y..you w..want?

Natsu: *grins* It's okay. My name's Natsu. Me and some friends are gonna get you out

Lucy: *shaking with fright* o..okay

Natsu: *smiles* Okay, Gray. You ready? *he braces himself against the door*

Gray: yeah I'm ready

Natsu: On three. One. Two. Three! *starts pushing against the door*

Gray starts pulling on the door. After about a minute the door starts moving.

Gray: *keeps pulling* geez this thing is stubborn

Natsu: *keeps pushing* Y..yeah... *a crack of light shines through the door*

The door suddenly slides open and Gray falls on his ass.

Natsu: *falls out and lands on top of the door* Oww...

Lucy: *steps forward moving out of the limo* a..are you o..okay

Natsu: *stands up* Y..yeah. I'm fine

Lucy: *sighs in relief* that's good *steps out of the limo. Her keys sitting on her hips*

Natsu: Are you okay?

Lucy: just a little shaken but I should be fine. *looks at the limo* great, looks like I'll be late for school. *groans* dad's going to flip

Natsu: *rubs the back of his head* Yeah... Sorry about that...

Erza: *grabs Natsu's shirt* I'm sorry but we must be going. We're already late for school. *starts dragging Natsu away*

Natsu: H..hey! Erza!

Erza: come on Natsu

Wendy: *grabs Natsu's hand and starts pulling him along* Come on Natsu-san

Lucy stands on the side walk stunned. She calls her mums mobile.

Layla: *picks up the phone* Lucy? Is something wrong?

Lucy: *on the phone* there's been a car crash. And the driver has been injured and is in hospital

Layla: *worried* A car crash? Are you alright?

Lucy: I'm fine mum. Some public school students helped me get out of the car. They were so nice

Layla: *sighs in relief over the phone* Would you like me to send another car to take you to school?

Lucy: yes please

Layla: Okay. I'll send one right away. Where are you?

Lucy: *looks around* I'm about half way to the school

Layla: Okay. You stay somewhere safe and I'll send a car

Lucy: okay mum

Layla hangs up the phone. Lucy hangs up and slips her phone in her bag.

* * *

hope you guys like what we've written so far. please review and fav


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying Flames and Keys . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-at fairy hills academy-

Natsu is walking Wendy to her first class.

Wendy: *gets to the door of her first class* thanks Natsu-san for walking me to class

Natsu: *smiles* Any time, Wendy.

Wendy hugs natsu before walking into the class. Natsu walks down the hallway and heads outside instead of going to his first class of the day. He finds a shady spot below a tree and lays down, closing his eyes.

-fairy hills private academy-

Lucy finally arrives at school. She steps out of the limo and walks inside, down the hallways and to her first class. She knocks on the door, the teacher looks at the door and signals for her to come in. Lucy slides the door open quietly she walks in and takes the seat near the window in the third row.

Alice: *whispers* Lucy. What took you so long? You're never late

Lucy: *whispers to Alice* there was a car crash. My driver crashed into pole

Alice: Oh?

Lucy: then some public school students came and helped get me out of the limo

Alice: *looks at her disgustedly* Public school students?

Lucy: yeah, there were two guys who open the door for me

Alice: Oh.

Lucy: *Blushes slightly* one of them was really kind

Alice: *looks out the window* Sure, whatever...

Lucy sighs and focuses on the blackboard.

-at fairy hills public academy*

Natsu has fallen asleep under the tree.

Lisana: *comes across natsu on her way to second period* hey Natsu, wake up

Natsu: *sits up rubbing his eyes* H..huh?

Lisana: second period is about to start

Natsu: *instantly awake he bolts to his feet* Shit!

Lisana: *giggles* I'll see you at recess

Natsu: yeah, sure, whatever. *runs off towards the gym for second period barely making it there before the teacher gets there*

Aquarius: *glares at the students* I expect you all to know basic swimming strokes, now everyone get changed then head out to the pool

-in the locker room-

Natsu: Why of all teachers do we get stuck with Aquarius?

Gray: *shrugs* dunno, could be just bad luck

Natsu: I guess. It's gonna be one of those days. I just know it

Gray: one of what days?

Natsu: Just a confusing as hell one

Gray: oh okay

Natsu sighs and walks out to the pool.

-end of school-

Natsu: *is sitting in detention, looking out the window* (Fuck my life)

Lucy is sitting in detention at the private school. She's finished off her work and is staring out the window, waiting for the clock to hit 4:30.

Natsu looks up at the clock and sighs, slamming his head down on the desk.

Scorpio: hey natsu, since you've been behaving and I like ya. How bout I let you out early?

Natsu: *looks up at Scorpio* R..really?

Scorpio: *grins* sure

Natsu: *grins* Thanks, teach. *he picks up his stuff and runs out of the classroom*

Lucy looks outside at the roses garden lining the school grounds.

Teacher: Miss Heartfilia?

Lucy: *looks up at the teacher* yes?

Teacher: Since you appear to have finished your work, you can go home now if you wish

Lucy: *smiles* thank you *picks up her bag and walks outside. She starts walking home considering the limo had left*

lucy: *walks down the street going past the public school* so that's the public school

Natsu: *walks out of the school, yawning and some fire is released from his mouth* Great... Another day of detention. That's gonna be fun to talk about at home

Lucy: *scratches her head, her keys jingling on her belt* dad's going to be so mad if he finds out I got detention

Natsu: *walks past the entrance at the same time as Lucy bumping into her. Reflexively, he reaches out and grabs her arm before she can fall* S..sorry

Lucy: *looks at natsu then blushes slightly* n..no it's my fault. I walked in the way

Natsu: *recognises her* H..hey. You're the girl from this morning

Lucy: yeah. And you're the guy from this morning who broke open the limo window

Natsu: *blushes and rubs the back of his head, looking away* Y..yeah...

Lucy: thank you for helping me

Natsu: No problem. It was kind of my fault anyway

Lucy: *giggles. She holds out her hand* my name's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia

Natsu: *grins* I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meetcha Luce

Lucy: *tilts her head to the side* Luce?

Natsu: Yeah. It's a nickname

Lucy: oh *smiles* It's nice to meet you too natsu

Natsu: No problemo. What are you doing here? I mean, from your uniform I had you pegged for a private school kid

Lucy: *scratches head* uh yeah. I was kind of late for school and I was given detention. So I couldn't get a lift home

Natsu: *laughs* I know the feeling, but I generally walk home. You want some company?

Lucy: *smiles* that would be nice

Natsu: *grins* So let's go

Lucy: *smiles* yeah

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

we have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying Flames and Keys . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-They start walking to Lucy's mansion. The streets becoming more extravagant the closer they get-

Natsu: Nice neighbourhood

Lucy: you think so? They're nothing flash

Natsu: Nothing flash? That stall is the size of my living room

Lucy: *they finally arrive at the gate to Lucy's house* looks like we're here *the gate is decorated with a large heart and the name Heartfilia written across it*

Natsu: *whistles* Woah

Lucy: *smiles* thank you for walking me home

Natsu: *turns to her and smiles* No worries. I'll see ya around?

Lucy pins in code for the gate. The intercom rings.

Layla: Hello?

Lucy: hi mum

Layla: Oh, Lucy! I'm so glad it's you. You had me worried and I was just about to send a car to fetch you

Lucy: it's okay mum. One of my new friends walked me home

Layla: New friends?

Lucy: yeah his name is Natsu, he's from the public school

Layla: Oh. Would he like to come inside and have dinner? It's getting late and I'm sure he'd be hungry from walking the whole way

Natsu is standing there listening to Lucy and Layla's conversation.

Lucy: *looks at natsu* would you like to stay for dinner?

Natsu: *his stomach rumbles and he blushes* I..if you don't mind *smiles*

Lucy: I don't mind *smiles and speaks to Layla* sure mum he'd love to stay for dinner

Layla: Excellent. I'll have an extra place set at the table for him. *the gates start opening and Natsu steps back slightly*

Lucy walks through the gates as soon as they open. Natsu hesitates at the entrance, slightly sniffing the air out of reflex.

The concentre pathway lining the extremely large from garden has a circular drive way with a large fountain in the shape of a water dragon. Roses and daffodils line the pathways.

Lucy: *looks at natsu* is everything okay?

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and rubs the back of his neck* Y..yeah. It's just... different is all

Lucy: it does take some getting used to I guess

Natsu smiles and steps through the entrance, following after Lucy. As soon as they get to the fountain he stops and just stands there staring at it.

Lucy: *stops and looks at natsu* do you like it?

Natsu: *quietly* Yeah...

Lucy continues walking to the front door. Natsu turns to see Lucy walking to the door and follows her. Lucy walks up the stairs and rings the door bell.

The door opens revealing a butler.

Butler: Welcome home, miss Heartfilia.

Lucy: thank you Sebastian *smiles*

Sebastian: *sees Natsu* Who is your friend?

Lucy: this is Natsu, he's from the public school. He walked me home

Sebastian: *smiles at Natsu and bows* Thank you for bringing her home

Natsu: Uh... Don't mention it

Lucy walks inside past Sebastian and into the living room where there is a large leather couch, on the wall is a 100 inch wide screen tv.

Natsu: *walks through after Lucy and sees the living room* Holy shit

Lucy looks at natsu and giggles.

Sebastian: *clears his throat* Pardon me sir. But please refrain from such language

Natsu: *blushes and rubs the back of his neck nervously* Oh... Uh.. Sorry...

Lucy: it's okay. *smiles* I just need to go get changed before my father returns home

Sebastian: Your clothes are prepared and waiting for you in your room. Your mother should be down shortly

Lucy: *smiles* okay *looks at natsu* I'll be back soon

Natsu: Uhh. Okay

Lucy walks up the stairs and into her room. She changes into a strapless sky blue dress that reaches just above her knee. She puts on some matching heels then lets her hair loose, she walks down stairs her heels echo as they hit the tiled floor. Natsu is standing in the hallway looking around at all the decorations.

Layla: *walks in wearing a formal gown* hello, you must be Natsu

Natsu: *sees Layla and stares at her* Uh... Yeah. That was quick, Luce

Layla: Luce? Oh you must mean my daughter lucy. *walks up to natsu and holds out her hand* hello my name is Layla Heartfilia

Natsu looks at her hand confused.

Layla: I know you must be confused.

Natsu: *looks up at Layla* huh?

Layla: that my daughter and myself look almost identical

Natsu: *laughs and pulls at the collar of his shirt nervously* Y..yeah. S..sorry about mistaking you

Layla: *smiles* you don't need to be nervous, it happens all the time

Natsu: *smiles* Well I guess you know my name already, so there's no point in introducing my self

Layla: I guess so. Would you like to sit down?

Natsu: Yeah. Okay

Layla: *sits down on the couch* so Lucy told me you go to the public school

Natsu: *follows after Layla and sits down on the other side of the couch* Yeah. I'm going to be graduating next year

Layla: just like Lucy, except she'll be graduating from the private school next year

Natsu: Yeah, I guess so. Umm... Who do I apologise to about what happened this morning?

Layla: you don't need to apologize, accidents happen

Natsu: I still feel bad about it though. If it weren't for me that driver wouldn't be in hospital. Is he okay?

Layla: he's fine. He had a minor head wound and was sent home after he had some stitches put in

Natsu: *sighs in relief, his shoulders relaxing slightly* That's good

Layla: I'm glad lucy finally made a friend?

Natsu: Finally made a friend? Doesn't she have any nakama at school?

Layla: *shakes her head* no, and because of that she spends most of her time reading

Natsu: *smiles* I have a friend like that. She's always got her nose in a book

Layla: Lucy is also quite good at music

Natsu: Music, huh? Hmm... *his eyebrows knit together as he thinks. He looks up at Layla* What kind of music is she into?

Layla: well her father has her play classical music, but I let her listen to what she enjoys which is mainly pop

Natsu: *laughs* I guess even rich people like listening to that stuff

Layla: *laughs* I guess so

Natsu: Umm... Thanks for inviting me to dinner, by the way.

Layla: it's not a problem, it's the least we can do after you helped lucy this morning and by walking her home

Natsu: Oh, you didn't have to do anything. I just wanted to help

Layla smiles, she looks up at the stairs as she sees Lucy walking down

Natsu: *follows Layla's gaze and sees Lucy. A slight blush creeps across his face* Woah

Lucy: *walks down the stairs. She walks over to natsu and Layla* hi mum

Layla: *smiles* Hi sweetie

lucy: *blushes slightly as she sees natsu.*

Natsu: *grins* You look good, Luce

Lucy: *blushes darker* u..uh t..thank you

Layla: *smiles* Natsu was just saying how he's graduating next year.

Lucy: you are?

Natsu: Yeah. Gray and Lisana are too

Lucy: *smiles* cool

Natsu: We were thinking of going away for a week after we graduated, you should totally come with us *grins*

Lucy: *surprised* t..thank you. but I'm not sure if my father would let me go. He already has high hopes for me when I go to university

Natsu: Come on Luce. It'd only be for a week

Lucy: *blushes slightly* I..I'm not sure. I'll see

Natsu grins

Layla: *smiles and stands up* I'll go call your father and see when he's going to be finished. *leaves the room*

Lucy: *sits down on the couch next to natsu* so what's it like at the public school

Natsu: No different from any other school I guess. Teachers, classes, detention.

Lucy: and what's the food like

Natsu: The canteen's pretty small. Umm... it's mainly fast food so the old hags that work there don't need to do much

Lucy: really? At my school we have meals made for us. We'd normally have steak, fish or lamb cooked for us

Natsu: *looks at her surprised, a small amount of drool escaping the side of his mouth at the thought of it* R..really?

Lucy: *nods* yeah. It's alright I guess

Natsu: You guess? If they had that at my school I'd never stop eating. And I do that now

Lucy: I don't normally eat the food they have at school, I normally bring my own lunch I make at home

Natsu: I guess that works too. *his phone rings* Uhh.. Excuse me for a minute?

Lucy: o..okay

Natsu: *answers the phone* Hello... Oh, hi Levy... *laughs slightly* I'm fine... What can I do for ya?... A book?... Levy this is me we're talking about here... No... Levy, I'm not asking him... I don't care, it ain't happening... *sighs* I'll see you tomorrow. *hangs up*

Lucy: what was that about?

Natsu: My friend wants to borrow a book that I don't have

Lucy: what's it called, I may have it

Natsu: 50 shades of Grey

Lucy: *blushes* u..uh yeah I have that

Natsu: You do?

Lucy: y..yeah

Natsu: Uh... cool

The door opens and a girl who looks very similar to lucy walks in, she has black hair and red eyes. She's wearing goth style clothing. Natsu looks up at the girl.

Ruby: hey sis who's the pink haired commoner

Natsu snarls quietly, his eyes narrow at Ruby.

Lucy: Ruby you don't need to be so rude. This is natsu he's one of my friends

Ruby: *holds in a laugh* pftt. you have friends, since when?

Natsu: Since today. You got a problem with that?

Ruby: never said I did pinky. *walks up the stairs* I'm going into my room. 'don't' come in

Natsu: *sighs and runs his fingers through his hair* I hate people like that

Lucy: she can be aggravating at times, but she's still my sister

Natsu: Mmm

Lucy: *tilts her head to the side* what?

Natsu: I have a brother who's exactly the same way.

Lucy: that's weird. I thought my sister was the only one who acted like that

Natsu: No. My brother aims to make my life hell. He admits to it openly

Lucy: would you like to see if we can help with dinner

Natsu: *smiles* Yeah. I wouldn't mind that

Lucy smiles, she walks with natsu towards the kitchen and is about to open the door.

Sebastian: *opens the door* Ahh, miss Heartfilia, may I help you?

Lucy: Natsu and myself wanted to see if we could help make dinner

Sebastian: That is very thoughtful of you miss. But your father is almost home and you know what would happen if he caught you doing chores

Lucy: *pales* o..okay

Natsu: *places an arm around her shoulder comfortingly* It's fine Luce. We don't have to help

Lucy: *notices how warm natsu* y..you're really warm

Natsu: *confused* I am?

Lucy: *nods* yeah you are

Natsu: *laughs and grins* I guess that's why I get called a portable heater

Lucy: *giggles* I guess so

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

we have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying Flames and Keys . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Footsteps are heard at the front door then they hear the front door close.

Lucy: looks like dad's home

Sebastian: It would appear so. *walks down the hallway to greet Lucy's father*

Lucy: would you like to meet my father

Natsu: Yeah I guess. I'll meet him eventually anyway right?

Lucy: yeah we will

Natsu: *smiles* Lead the way

Lucy: *starts walking to the front door. As she gets closer she takes Natsu's arm off her shoulders. She sees her father* h..hello father

Natsu puts his hands in his pockets.

Jude: Hello, Lucy.

Lucy: how was work?

Jude: It was business as usual. Until I got a call this morning about a car accident

Natsu: *laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck before holding a hand out to Jude* Yeah, that was my bad. Nice to meetcha. I'm Natsu

Jude: *ignores natsu* Lucy what is a commoner doing in my house?

Natsu takes his hand away and looks away from Jude.

Lucy: this is Natsu, he's one of my friends. He helped me get out of the limo after the accident

Jude: Friends? You should be focusing on your studies instead of having friends

Lucy: *looks down* o..okay

Jude: I do not have time for this. I shall see you at dinner

Lucy: okay father

Jude walks away ignoring Natsu

Natsu: *pouts* What am I? Chopped liver?

Lucy: don't worry, he's like that with everyone

Natsu: It's still no excuse for saying work is more important than even having a social life. Geez Luce, you're a teenager for fuck sake

Lucy: I've gotten used to it

Natsu: *sighs* That sucks

Lucy: yeah it does

-at dinner-

Layla: So, Ruby how was your day?

Ruby: *holding her fork with lamb skewered on the end* boring as usual, all those stuck up students commenting on my clothes

Jude: Maybe if you dressed according to the uniform regulations that wouldn't happen

Ruby: at least I didn't bring a commoner home

Layla: Ruby, enough. I invited Natsu over

Ruby: *frowns* whatever *puts the lamb in her mouth*

Lucy is cutting up her lamb into smaller pieces. Natsu lightly nudges Lucy's leg with his, he looks at her and smiles trying to cheer her up. Lucy blushes slightly then smiles.

Layla: So, Natsu. Isn't the public school one for magic users?

Natsu: Oh, yeah. It is.

Lucy: what magic do you use?

Natsu: I'm a fire mage. I use dragon slayer magic

Layla: Wow. That's rare

Lucy: why don't you go to the private school if that's the type of magic you use?

Natsu: Uhh... I can't afford it. And even if I could, the atmosphere isn't really for me. My mum had me going there for a few years

Lucy: o..okay

Ruby: why did you stop going?

Natsu: *puts his knife and fork down on the plate and wipes his mouth* Well... My parents kinda divorced and not long after my mother passed away.

Lucy is shocked.

Ruby: oh okay *goes back to eating*

Layla: Why don't we see if we can get some entertainment?

Lucy: I..I'm not sure mum

Natsu: It's fine. You don't have to worry about lightening the mood Layla. It happened ages ago

Ruby: *swallows her food then her mouth gapes open* what did you call mother

Natsu: Uh... Layla. It's her name isn't it?

Lucy: yeah it is. But it's kind of rude, calling our elders by the first names

Natsu: *blushes and looks down at his lap* Oh. Sorry

Layla: *smiles* It's quite alright Natsu. The girls were just raised differently than you.

Lucy: *places a hand on Natsu's arm* it's okay, you didn't mean to

Jude: *clears his throat* Lucy. That is not appropriate behaviour for someone of your status.

Layla: Jude. Stop being a stick in the mud. Natsu is her friend

Lucy looks down blushing slightly and moves her hand away

A maid walks in and gathers the dishes. As she walks out she trip and almost drops everything. Natsu bolts out of his seat and catches the dishes before they hit the floor and break.

Maid: *gathers the remaining dishes and looks up at natsu* u..uh t..thank you sir

Natsu: *grins* Not a problem. Did you want some help?

Maid: *shakes her head* n..no I'm quite capable of doing it myself. But thank you

Natsu: Are you sure? I don't mind, and it'll go faster if you have someone helping you

Layla looks at this and smiles. Jude frowns beside her

Maid: *looks at Jude and flinches* n..no I can do it myself

Natsu: O..oh. Okay.

The maid takes the dishes and walks out the door. Natsu walks back to the table and sits down at his seat again.

Layla: *smiles* That was very nice of you to offer, Natsu.

Lucy smiles at natsu.

Natsu: I should probably head home. It's a long walk and I still have to do chores to do

Lucy: do you want me to walk you to the gate

Jude: Lucy. You have a piano lesson remember? I'm sure the boy can walk himself out

Lucy: o..okay father

Natsu: *smiles at Lucy* I'll be fine, Luce.

Lucy smiles slightly at natsu.

As natsu is about to walk to the front door thunder is heard, lightning can be seen from inside. Strong gusts of wind blow at the trees and bushes.

Natsu: *sighs* Great. Someone ticked off Juvia again

Lucy: Juvia?

Natsu: She's a friend. She can kinda make it rain

Layla: You can't walk home in this

Ruby: then what's pinky going to do?

Layla: *smiles* He can spend the night here. It's the least we can do for what he did this morning

Lucy smiles slightly

Natsu: You don't have to do that

Layla: Please, Natsu. I insist.

Lucy: there's a spare room you can stay in up stairs

Natsu: Okay, but... I don't have a change of clothes

Layla: I'll lend you some of Jude's old clothes. In the mean time, Lucy can take you upstairs to the room

Lucy stands up, fixing her dress.

Natsu: *stands up and bows slightly* Thank you for the food

Layla: *smiles* It was no trouble, Natsu.

Lucy: are you ready to go

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and grins* Yeah

Lucy: *walks out the door and up stairs they walk just past Lucy's room. Next door is the spare room* here it is, if you have any problems my room is next door

Natsu: *grins* Thanks, Luce. *walks into the room*

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

we have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying Flames and Keys . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-that night-

Lucy is hiding under her blankets from the lightning and thunder. Tears trickling down her face, a loud crash is heard. She jumps out of the bed and walks out of her room and walks next door. she quietly opens the door and see's natsu asleep. He has his ipod playing never surrender by skillet. She walks closer and slides into bed with him. His warmth comforting her, she snuggles under the blankets. Natsu is still asleep, he rolls over so he's facing her and puts his arm around her, pulling her closer. He's only sleeping in a pair of pyjama pants and around his neck he's wearing a necklace with his guild stamp on it, the symbol of his school.

-the next morning-

Natsu's phone starts ringing. He leans over and reaches it.

Natsu: *half asleep* Hello?

Gray: hey flame brain, where the fuck are you? We're at your place but you won't answer the door

Natsu: What time is it?

Gray: it's 8:30 in the fucking morning

Natsu: *suddenly wide awake* Oh, shit. Sorry man

Gray: where the hell are you anyway?

Natsu: Umm... On the east side of the city

Gray: why the hell are you in the rich side of town?

Natsu: It's complicated.

Gray: sure whatever. Are you still coming to school

Natsu: Yeah, but at this rate I'm probably gonna be late

Gray: just don't be too late, you don't want detention again

Natsu: I know that popsicle

Gray: see ya later *hangs up*

Natsu: *hangs up* Fuck. *looks around and sees Lucy in the bed next to him*

Lucy: *starts to wake up* hmmm?

Natsu: *gets out of bed and quickly starts to get dressed* Where did I throw my tie?

Lucy: *sits up quickly. She blushes and walks out of the room. She walks into her room and finds a new uniform sitting on her bed* where did this uniform come from?

Sebastian: Your mother had it specifically prepared for you

Lucy: but this isn't the school uniform for my school

Layla: I know. *walks in* It's the uniform for the public school

Lucy: but I don't go to the public school

Layla: *smiles* You do now. I had you transferred last night, much to your father's annoyance

Lucy: *giggles* okay. Now I need to get dressed *pushes Layla and Sebastian out of the room*

-A short time later-

Natsu: *looking under the bed* Where the hell is that fucking tie!?

Lucy: *pulls on the cream coloured sweater vest. she ties her tie then fixes up her skirt. She looks in the mirror.* this doesn't look to bad *she grabs her bag and walks out, she walks to Natsu's room and knocks on the door*

Natsu: Come in

Lucy: *walks in* are you ready to go

Natsu: I would be if I could find my... *looks up at Lucy* Why are you wearing the public school uniform?

Lucy: *blushes slightly* m..my mother transferred me last night

Natsu: *grins* Awesome

Lucy: *smiles* yeah

Natsu: Umm... can you help me look for my tie?

Lucy: *puts her bag down* sure *bends down and looks underneath the bed. Her short skirt showing her pink underwear*

Natsu starts blushing a really deep red when his phone beeps snapping him out of it.

Lucy: what was that?

Natsu: M..my phone. *reaches up and gets his phone to see he has a text*

Lucy: okay *continues to look underneath the bed*

Natsu: *takes a deep breath* (Calm down, Natsu. You only just met her.) *he checks the text to see it's from Lisana asking if he was coming today* She walks with Gray every morning, wouldn't she have overheard him talking to me on the phone?

Lucy: *comes out from underneath the bed holding Natsu's tie* who are you talking about?

Natsu: Just a friend, she asked if I was coming to school today.

Lucy: okay *stands up and holds natsu's tie out to him* here you go

Natsu: *smiles and takes the tie and starts tying it up* Thanks

Lucy smiles no problem

Sebastian: *knocks on the door* Miss Heartfilia? If you do not leave now, you will be late

Lucy: okay *grabs her bag* you ready to go?

Natsu: Yeah. But if I walk I'm gonna be late

Lucy: you can come in the limo

Natsu: O..okay

Lucy walks out of the room. Natsu follows Lucy out of the room and to the limo. Lucy walks down the stairs where the limo is waiting. The driver is holding the door open.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

we have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying Flames and Keys . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-at fairy hills public academy-

The limo pulls up in front of the school. Students stand around staring at the limo with mouths gaping open.

Driver: *opens the door* We are here

Lucy: *steps out of the limo* thank you *smiles*

Natsu: *steps out of the limo* Wow... That was much better than walking

-The driver closes the door and drives away-

Lucy is holding her bag in front of her. She looks around nervously.

Natsu: *smiles at Lucy* It'll be fine Luce. You got any questions, don't hesitate to ask

Lucy: *smiles* thank you natsu

Levy: *runs up to Natsu* Natsu!

Natsu: *turns and sees Levy and Gajeel* Hey guys

Gajeel: why the fuck were you in a limo

Natsu: *shrugs* The sidewalk wasn't glamorous enough

Gajeel: *frowns, he sees Lucy, he notices a bunny keychain hanging off her bag* hey who's the bunny girl

Levy: *elbows Gajeel in the stomach* Gajeel, don't be rude

Gajeel: *playfully rubs his stomach* gee hee

Levy: *turns to Lucy* Sorry about him. I'm Levy

Lucy: *nervously* h..hello, my name is lucy, lucy heartfilia

Levy: *smiles* It's very nice to meet you, Lucy. *points to Gajeel* This is Gajeel

Lucy: *looks at gajeel* h..hello

Gajeel: hi. Snd stop you're stuttering bunny girl it's fucking annoying as hell

Lucy: bunny girl?

Natsu: *snarls and punches Gajeel in the gut* Shut the fuck up Needles. She's nervous because it's her first day

Gajeel: *clutches his stomach* whatever *walks off*

Natsu: *smirks* Fuckin pussy

Lucy is shocked by the language.

Levy: *turns to Lucy* Don't worry. Natsu and Gajeel act like that all the time

Lucy: *smiles* okay

Wendy: Natsu-san! *runs up to Natsu and wraps her arms around his waist*

Natsu: *smiles and turns to Wendy* Hey, Wendy.

Gray: *walks over with Erza, Lisana and Juvia* hey flame brain, how the fuck did you get here on time?

Natsu: I got a lift. Why are you walking around in only your boxers again?

Lucy: eeek *covers her now bright red face*

Levy: *laughs at Lucy's reaction* This is normal too. Gray has a bad habit of subconsciously stripping

Lucy: h..how can that be normal? He's naked. *covers her eyes*

Erza: Gray. Clothes. Now.

Gray: *sighs* fine *grabs his clothes and starts putting them back on*

Natsu: *turns to Lucy and smiles* Well I'm gonna walk Wendy to class. Did you wanna come and then I'll take you to the office afterwards

Lucy: s..sure

Wendy: *smiles and takes Lucy and Natsu's hands* Let's go

Lucy: right *looks back at levy* see you later Levy

Levy: *nods* See you, Lucy

Wendy: *as they arrive at her classroom* thank you natsu-san, lucy-san

Natsu: -grins- I'll see you at recess okay, Wendy?

Wendy: *smiles and nods* okay *walks into her classroom*

Natsu: *takes Lucy's hand* Okay, the office is up this way

Lucy: *blushes* o..okay

-As they walk to the office-

Lucy: *looks around as they walk* it's so different here compared to the private school

Natsu: I'd imagine it would be. Probably a lot smaller than what you're used to

Lucy: *smiles and nods* yeah

Natsu grins

As they walk down the hallway Sting, Rogue and Cobra walk past. Sting purposely bumps into Natsu. Natsu forms a small fireball in his hand and throws it over his shoulder, hitting Sting in the back.

Sting: *rubs his back* geez watch it pinky

Natsu: You watch it. You were the one that knocked into me you clutz

Sting: hey if weren't so busy holding hands with your girlfriend you would've seen me coming and not been knocked into

Lucy blushes

Natsu snarls

Rogue: Sting. We're going to be late

Cobra: yeah sting *a snake curls around his shoulders*

Sting: sure whatever *walks off with rogue and cobra* see ya round pinky

Natsu: *glares after Sting* I fucking hate that guy

Lucy: *blushing* who is he?

Natsu: He's another dragon slayer like me. All three of those guys are

Lucy: if they're dragon slayers like you then why do you hate each other?

Natsu: They're bad guys. They use the fact that they have rare magic as a way to get girls and social standing

Lucy: o..okay

Natsu: Yeah. So trust me when I tell you to stay away from them. They've been giving me, Wendy and Gajeel a tough time since we got here

Lucy: okay

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

we have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying Flames and Keys . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so for the next month of so the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent

* * *

-First period-

Natsu knocks on the door of the classroom-

Teacher *Master Bob from blue Pegasus*: come in

Natsu: *opens the door* Uhh... sir? There's a new student today

Bob: bring her in

Natsu: *turns to Lucy* Come on

Lucy: o..okay

Natsu: *points to a seat near the back of the room* I'll be over there okay? Just relax.

Lucy: *takes a deep breath* okay

Natsu smiles and walks to his desk. As natsu walks past Bob playfully slaps natsu on the ass. Natsu starts walking quicker to his desk and sits down.

Bob: *turns to Lucy* Now, please introduce yourself and show us what magic you can do

Lucy: *nervously* M..My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a celestial mage as well as a life dragon slayer

-the whole class goes silent-

Lucy starts fidgeting nervously.

Natsu: S..seriously?

Bob: Well, well. It would appear that I now have three dragon slayers in my class

Lucy: *looks at bob* S..Should I demonstrate what I can do?

Bob: If you wish

Lucy closes her eyes. She focuses her magic and forms a bow and arrow made of light. Zeref knocks on the door. Bob turns to the door signalling he can come in.

Zeref: *steps into the class room* sorry for interrupting but my father has requested to see Natsu

Natsu flinches as soon as he hears that.

Bob: Of course. *turns to Natsu* You heard your brother, Natsu. Up you get.

The bow and arrow in Lucy's hands disappears. She's really confused.

Natsu: *gets to his feet and whispers to Gray before leaving* I'll see you later if this one doesn't get too bad

Gray: just be careful flame brain

Natsu walks up to the front of the room and stands in front of Zeref, Lucy can see him trembling slightly

Lucy: Natsu?

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and smiles very slightly* Gray'll take ya to your next class okay?

Lucy: o..okay

Zeref: let's go, father is waiting

Natsu follows after Zeref

-At Lunch-

Wendy: Where's Natsu-san? He's never this late for lunch

Lisana: Yeah. He always beats us here so he gets first dibs on the food

Gray: Zeref took him out of first period.

Levy: Is everything okay?

Gray: I don't know. I mean I haven't seen him since, but this IS Natsu we're talking about here

Lisana: *smiles but she's still worried* That's true.

Gray: Natsu hasn't come back from his father's yet

Lucy sits off underneath a tree by herself

Natsu slowly limping towards the cafeteria, his body covered in cuts and bruises, his right arm broken. He collapses about five metres from the entrance.

Lucy: *see's natsu she runs to natsu* Natsu what happened?

Natsu: *weakly looks up at Lucy, he tries to get to his feet but he collapses again, panting* G..get G..Gray

Lucy: I'm not leaving you alone in this condition. *She carries him to the tree where she was sitting. She lays him and then she kneels next to him and holds her hands out over natsu and she starts to glow, she starts healing natsu. Mending his broken bones*

Natsu winces as his arm heals

Lucy: S..Sorry

Natsu: I..It's fine. J..Just go and get G..Gray...

Lucy: but you're injured *tears shimmer in her eyes*

Natsu: I'll be f..fine

Lucy closes her eyes and tears trickle down her face.

Natsu: *yells* OI! *winces* P..POPSICLE!

Gray: *looks up* was that Natsu I just heard?

Natsu: ICE PR..PRINCESS!

Lisana: I heard that one

Gray: *groans* yeah that was Natsu *gets up and walks outside, he see's natsu* oh fuck *runs to natsu*

Natsu: T..took you l..long enough

Gray: didn't know you were here yet. *he makes some ice and places it on Natsu's wounds*

Natsu: I.. I would've called... *winces* But the bastard took my phone

Gray: seriously that bastard needs a taste of his fucking medicine

Lucy: *sniffs* who did this?

Natsu: M..my old man

Lucy: y..your father?

Natsu: *nods* On a good week, this'll happen about 4 out of 7 days *hisses in pain as Gray puts more ice on his broken arm*

Lucy: that's horrible *increases her magic flow, healing his wounds faster*

Natsu winces and bites onto his lip to stop himself from screaming as the bone mends. A hint of pink borders the white glow surrounding Lucy's hands. This numbs Natsu's arm so he doesn't feel any pain.

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy* Th..thanks

Gray: *frowns* This is the fifth time this week. And it's only Wednesday.

Lucy: fifth?

Natsu: *looks at Gray* You can't keep your mouth shut can you icicle breath?

As Lucy heals natsu tears trickle down her face*

Gray: Natsu, we need to tell the others. I can't be the only one that knows this is happening

Natsu: You do realise what will happen if Erza finds out right?

Gray: I do. But we have to tell her anyway

Erza: tell me what?

Erza walks out with Lisana and Wendy

Natsu jumps making him wince

Gray: H..hey Erza

Wendy: *eyes widen* N..Natsu-san what happened to you?

Natsu: I'm fine Wendy. *smiles slightly*

Erza: you most definitely are not fine

Natsu looks away from Erza

Erza: *grabs Natsu's arm* Natsu tell me what happened

Natsu yelps in pain as Erza grabs his arm

Erza: *pulls away quickly* Natsu what happened?

Natsu: N..nothing

Erza: *glares at natsu* don't lie to me Natsu

Gray: He's been getting beaten by his father. This is the fifth time it's happened this week

Erza, Lisana, Wendy and Lucy's eyes widen in shock. Natsu tries to get to his feet.

Erza: *pushes natsu back down lightly* you need to stay still. Gray get Gajeel and get natsu to the infirmary

Gray nods and runs back into the cafeteria to get Gajeel

Lisana: *whispers to Erza* That would explain the time he came to school wearing a neck brace and his arm was in a sling

Erza: *nods sadly* yes it does

Natsu looks away from the girls

Lisana: Natsu, how long has this been happening and why haven't you told anyone?

Natsu: Gray knew. He's known for a while

Lucy finishes healing Natsu's arm. She stands up shakily and grabs her bag.

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy and smiles* Thanks

Lucy: *looks at natsu she smiles sadly* no problem *she walks away tears still trickling down her face*

Natsu: *tries to follow her* Lucy, wait

Gray: *walks up with Gajeel* He's over here

Gajeel: wow you look like a fucking mess salamander

Natsu: Geez, thanks needles

Lucy sniffs then continues walking.

Gray: He was worse when Lucy and I found him. Let's get him to the infirmary

Gajeel: *nods* right *helps natsu up with help from Gray*

Natsu: *winces slightly* rgh

Gajeel: sorry

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

we have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying Flames and Keys . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so for the next month of so the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent

* * *

-While the boys drop Natsu off at the infirmary, the girls go see Makarov and ask that Igneel come to school to pick up Natsu-

Erza: should someone check on Lucy, she didn't look very happy after healing Natsu

Levy: I'll go.

Erza: thank you Levy

-Levy leaves to look for Lucy and finds her in a quiet corner of the library-

Levy: *approaches her* Hi Lucy

Lucy: *looks up from a book she's ready, tears still in her eyes* oh h...hi Levy

Levy: *sits down next to her and hands her a tissue* Do you want to talk about it?

Lucy: *takes the tissue and wipes her eyes and blows her nose* I.. I was so worried when I found him on the ground. Natsu is the first friend I ever made, so I wanted to be able to help him *wipes her eyes*

Levy: Natsu's tough. If anyone is going to be able to pull through this it'll be him

Lucy: h..how can you be so sure?

Levy: *smiles* Because he saved me from Sting, Rogue, Cobra and Gajeel.

Lucy: Gajeel?

Levy: *nods* Uh huh. Natsu and I transferred in at the same time, but we weren't really friends. His hair colour kind of made him a target for bullies and so did mine. Anyway, not too long after I started I had a run in with Sting and his gang. Gajeel used to be a part of the gang. They were about to... do things to me, or at least Sting was. Natsu showed up and stopped them, but not before he copped a fair beating from them.

Lucy: he's such a nice guy, always helping people

Levy: Yeah. He always has been as long as I've known him.

-end of 4th period-

Lucy is walking towards the front of the school with her bag

Sting: *wraps an arm around Lucy's shoulders and grins* Hello there

Lucy: *surprised. She looks at sting* u..uh hi

Sting: What's a pretty girl like you doing all on her own?

Lucy: *blushes slightly* I..I'm heading home

Sting: All alone?

Lucy: no, my chauffer is driving me home

Sting: Oh, Okay. I heard about Pinky. Real shame that

Lucy: please don't talk about that *goes to walk off*

Sting: Wait. I'm sorry, I just thought I'd give you an opportunity to help him

Lucy: *stop* what?

Sting: *smiles* If you join up with me and some other dragon slayers, we can help you protect him

Lucy: I...I don't know

Gray: *walks up to them* What do you think you're doing Sting?

Sting: Ahh, Fullbuster. I was merely offering my assistance to a damsel who needed it.

Gray: Didn't Natsu warn you to stop going after people? Did you learn nothing from what happened the last time?

Lucy clenches her fists. White flames form around them

Sting: *smirks* I think he's just regretting not joining me when I gave him the offer. If he had, I'm sure today wouldn't have happened

Sting notices the white flames on Lucy's hands

Sting: Well, well. Looks like you know a little bit of fire magic as well. Not just a pretty face after all

Lucy: h..how would you be able to help natsu?

Sting: If he had other elements at his disposal rather than just fire, a beating like that should not happen again. Dragon slayers protect their own after all

Lucy: really?

Sting: *smiles* Really

Lucy: *blushes slightly* I..I'll have to think about it

Sting: I understand. Until next time. *he turns and leaves*

Gray: *walks up to Lucy* You can't seriously be thinking of taking him up on his offer are you?

Lucy: *looks down* I...I don't know

Gray: *sighs* Well in any case I'm glad Natsu told me to keep an eye out for you

Lucy sighs. She continues walking to the front of the school

Gray: *walks with Lucy* I don't mean to make you feel bad, but you should know he was really worried about you

Lucy: why would he be worried? We only just met yesterday

Gray: Natsu's the kind of guy that worries about people, regardless on how long he's known them

Lucy: I just don't understand why he would be worried. I'm nothing special

Gray: If it helps... I've never seen Natsu take such an interest in a girl before. You probably don't see it because you haven't known him as long as the rest of us. But the way he acts with you is different than with the rest of us

Lucy: *blushes slightly* h...how does he act different?

Gray: The best way to describe it... is he's less reckless and thinks things through more.

Lucy: o..okay

Gray: *looks at Lucy and smiles* I've never seen flame brain so protective over anything or anyone before either.

Lucy: p..protective... of me?

Gray: Yeah. He told me what happened with Sting and his lackies in the hallway and he made sure I promised to keep an eye on you in case Sting tried anything. He wouldn't leave the infirmary until I promised

Lucy: no ones ever done that for me before

Gray: Natsu's a great guy if you get on his good side. You cross him or anyone he cares about though and you're pretty much screwed

Lucy: o..okay

Gray: *walks her to the limo* Chances are he won't be coming to school tomorrow. You're more than welcome to hang out with us though

Lucy: thank you Gray. *Gets in the limo. She smiles slightly and waves as the limo leaves*

Gray smiles and waves

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

we have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying Flames and Keys . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so for the next month of so the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent

The songs mentioned in this chapter do not belong to us..

the songs in this chapter are:  
- never surrender by skillet  
- skyscraper by demi lovato

* * *

-The next day-

Lucy is asleep in bed hugging a plush white dragon.

Sebastian: *knocks on the door* Miss Lucy. You are going to be late if you do not hurry

Lucy: *wakes up* okay. I'll be out soon

Sebastian walks down the hallway. Lucy quickly gets dressed. She grabs her bag and puts her hair up then walks out of her room and down the stairs where Sebastian is waiting.

Sebastian: Are you okay, Miss Lucy? You seem distracted by something

Lucy: *nods her head* yeah I'm fine. Thank you for asking Sebastian. Could you please send the valet around with my car please?

Sebastian: *bows* Very well.

Lucy: *smiles* thank you

-The Valet brings Lucy's car around the front of the mansion-

Lucy: *takes the keys* thank you *smiles*

Valet: It was no trouble, miss. Have a good day

Lucy smiles she places her bag in the car then walks over to the driver's seat. She hops in the pink convertible then drives to school

-At Natsu's house-

Natsu: Hey, dad? Have you seen my keys?

Igneel: *sighs* have you tried looking on top of the fridge

Natsu: *walks into the kitchen* Why would they be on top of the fridge?

Igneel: last time you drove you grabbed something to eat as soon as you got home. You put your keys on top of the fridge

Natsu: *pulls up a chair and reaches on top of the fridge, still looking at Igneel his fingers searching for the keys* It's not my fault I'm hungry when I get home from school. Anyway I doubt my keys would be on the... *his fingers touch his keys*

Igneel: *grins* I told you they were there

Natsu: *grabs his keys and jumps off the chair* Shush you

Igneel: you really should be leaving or you'll be late for school

Natsu: Yeah, yeah. That's why I'm driving. Well, that and YOU didn't want me walking

Igneel: you may look all healed but you should still be careful.

Natsu sighs and runs his hand through his hair, his right arm slightly bruised from the break yesterday

Igneel: I was told you had a broken arm. Who healed it?

Natsu: A girl I met two days ago. Her name's Lucy

Igneel: *scratches his head thought* okay. Well I have to get to work and you have school. Time to go

Natsu: Okay. *grabs his backpack and heads out to his red car* See ya later dad

Igneel: *smiles* see ya later Natsu

-At Fairy Hills Public Academy-

Lucy drives into the school car park. She parks her car receiving a few stares and gaping mouths at her expensive pink convertible. She puts the roof up and hops out. She grabs her bag and a guitar out of the boot

Gray: *sees the car* Lucy? That you?

Lucy: *turns to gray* oh hi Gray

Gray: Hey. I didn't know you could drive

Lucy: just because I get driven everywhere doesn't mean I can't drive

Gray: *laughs* Fair enough

Lucy smiles, she shuts the boot and locks the car

Gray: What's your day like today?

Lucy: I've got a free period first, then I have English, Sports then I have Foods.

Gray: Okay. I've got Math, Sport, English and Music. So it looks like I'll only see you at lunch

Lucy: looks like it

Gray: *smiles* I think you have Erza in English though. And if Natsu comes today you'll have that and food with him too

Lucy: I'll be surprised if he comes after what happened yesterday

Gray: Yeah. But you never know with flame brain

Lucy: true

Gray: I'll see you later

Lucy: okay *smiles slightly*

Gray walks off to class

Lucy sighs; she picks up her guitar and walks to the music room for her free during first period. She walks inside and takes out her guitar which is pink and has a heart shaped head. She plugs it into the amp then sets up the microphone. This area of the school doesn't have classes running during this time of the day. She starts playing never surrender by skillet and sings into the microphone

Lucy: Do you know what it's like when  
You're scared to see yourself?  
Do you know what it's like when  
You wish you were someone else  
Who didn't need your help to get by?

Do you know what it's like  
To wanna surrender?

Natsu: *pulls up into the parking lot* Good thing I have a free. *he gets out the car and pulls a guitar bag out of the back seat. He locks the car and walks to the music rooms*

Lucy: I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better, I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender  
Never surrender

Do you know what it's like when  
You're not who you wanna be?  
Do you know what it's like to  
Be your own worst enemy  
Who sees the things in me I can't hide?

Natsu walks down the hallways in the music room he hears someone singing and stands there listening

Lucy: Do you know what it's like  
To wanna surrender?

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better, I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender

Make me feel better, you make me feel better  
You make me feel better, put me back together

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better, I need to feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender

Put me back together  
Never surrender, make me feel better  
You make me feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender

Lucy finishes singing and places her guitar down on the rack she has set up. She goes through her sheet music in her back with her back turned to the door

Natsu: *walks to the room and opens the door slightly. He sees Lucy and smiles* (Looks and talent)

Lucy: damn, where did it go. I know I had it in here somewhere *starts taking out folders of sheet music out*

-A gust of cold air from the air conditioner blows the door open, slamming it into a drum set near the door-

Natsu jumps at the noise and stops moving

Lucy: *jumps. She looks at the door and is surprised when she see's Natsu standing there* h..hi Natsu *blushes slightly*

Natsu: *blushes and smiles, rubbing the back of his neck nervously* Uh.. hehe.. Hi, Luce

Lucy: I thought you weren't going to be here today

Natsu: *tilts his head to the side* Why?

Lucy: because of what happened

Natsu: Oh. That. *he walks in and leans his guitar case against the wall* It's not the first time that's happened

Lucy: *looks at the guitar* you play the guitar?

Natsu: Yeah. My dad taught me

Lucy: *smiles* that's nice

Natsu: Yeah. He's into the whole cultural thing. *looks at Lucy* He isn't the guy that caused my injuries though

Lucy: *sits down on the table holding her sheet music* that's good

Natsu: Yeah. *sees the sheet music* Do you write songs or something?

Lucy: *blushes* kind of

Natsu: Well, I heard you singing Skillet before. I never pegged you for someone who liked them though

Lucy: *rubs her neck* uh yeah. I heard some of their music while on a trip with my mother, I loved it. I haven't really told anyone because my father would yell at me

Natsu: Well if it's any consolation, none of the guys know I play

Lucy: no one knows I even play. I've been taking private lessons for months

Natsu: *sits down next to her* Well from what I've heard you're pretty good *grins*

Lucy: *blushes* t..thanks

Natsu: I mean it

Lucy blushes and smiles

Natsu: *blushes and looks away* Umm... If y..you wanted to play by y..yourself... I could go.

Lucy: no you don't have to go

Natsu looks at her and smiles, his face almost as pink as his hair

Lucy: *smiles* d..did you want to play something

Natsu: Uhh... y..yeah. That'd be great. Did you h..have something in mind or?

Lucy: well I do have this. *shows Natsu some sheet music for song she had written called skyscraper* but it involves me playing the piano and singing *blushes*

Natsu: Umm... *looks at the piano and scratches his head* My dad taught me a little piano. I could give it a shot

Lucy: *smiles* cool

Natsu: *takes the sheet music and walks over to the piano and sits down* (Let's see if I can still do this) *he looks at the sheet music and drums his dingers gently along the piano keys*

Lucy: *moves to the microphone and looks at natsu. she smiles* you ready?

Natsu: *nods and grins* Ready

Lucy: *as natsu starts playing she starts singing*

Skies are crying  
I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance  
Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!

As the smoke clears  
I awaken, and untangle you from me  
Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows, still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!

Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear, yeah  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like i'm made of glass  
Like i'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!

Natsu finishes playing, he moves his hands on to his lap

Lucy smiles and takes a deep breath then exhales. She steps away from the microphone

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy and smiles* Wow. That was great, Luce

Lucy: *blushes* t..thanks

Natsu: You've got a killer voice, and the song was amazing. *smiles and blushes, looking away when he says it*

Lucy: *blushes red* t..thanks

Natsu starts running his fingers along the piano nervously, making a nice melody of notes

Lucy: y..you were g..great *looks away blushing*

Natsu: Uhh... thanks

Lucy sits down and starts strumming her guitar

Natsu walks over to his guitar case and opens it. Inside is a classic black guitar shaped like a fireball with graphics that make it look like a dragon flying through flames

Lucy: that's a nice guitar *smiles, her cheeks pink form blushing*

Natsu: Yeah. *smiles* My mum got it for me before she... you know...

Lucy: *looks down* yeah

Natsu: You can ask about it, Luce. I'm not gonna blame you.

Lucy: but I can tell it makes you upset just talking about it

Natsu: It does a bit, I'm not gonna deny that. But she'd want me to talk about it. For closure and stuff like that

Lucy: o..okay

Natsu: *grabs his wallet from his pocket and takes out a picture before handing it to Lucy* That's what she looked like

Lucy takes the picture out of Natsu's hands gently

Natsu: She passed away just before I transferred here.

Lucy: h...how did she die?

Natsu: My... my biological father kind of...

Lucy: kind of what?

Natsu: He... he beat her and then.. well.. *looks at Lucy* Let's just say the sight when I got home from school that day wasn't a pretty one

Lucy: *eyes widen in shock. She starts shaking and covers her mouth* t..that's horrible *tears gather in her eyes*

Natsu: *his eyes start watering and he bites his lip* y..yeah

Lucy: *walks over to natsu* I..I know what it's like to have an abusive father

Natsu: Y..you do?

Lucy: *nods sadly* y..yes

Natsu: You don't have to tell me if you don't want to

Lucy: I as well. I hate keeping it to myself. *takes and deep breath the exhales* both my sister and myself and beaten by my father. My father beats me *tears trickles down her face* just so I remain obedient. And he.. *sniff* ..he rapes my sister regularly and me occasionally when we disobey him. *covers her tear stained face*

Natsu: That's fucking sick

Lucy: *sniffs* uh ..huh

Natsu pulls Lucy into a hug and rubs her back comfortingly as she sobs into his chest

Natsu: I figured something was up. There was so much tension at your house whenever he was in the room

Lucy: *sniffs* h..he frightens me. I..If I even try and make m..my own decisions he beats me

Natsu: My childhood was the exact same. Only my older brother was the golden boy and I copped all the blame, even if it wasn't my fault. My brother used to do things on purpose just to get me out of the spotlight

Lucy: *rubs her eyes and sniffs* that's horrible

Natsu: Yeah. But you get used to it after a while.

Lucy: *sniffs* I guess

Natsu: *makes her look at him and wipes away her tears, smiling* I think we should do this whenever we can. It'll give a chance to vent and play together

Lucy: *looks at natsu, her chocolate brown eyes shimmering* y..yeah

Natsu: Promise you won't hate me for this?

Lucy: hate you? Why would I hate you?

Natsu gently pulls her into a kiss

Lucy's surprised by the sudden kiss. She blushes pink then kisses him back. Natsu pulls away, blushing furiously as Lucy looks off to the side blushing cherry red.

Natsu: Uh... Yeah... *looks away* S..sorry if that was... Umm... weird..

Lucy: *looks at natsu. she smiles* n..no I actually l..liked it

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* Y..you d..did?

Lucy: *nods blushing* y..yes

Natsu: *grins* I..I'm glad.

Lucy smiles

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

we have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying Flames and Keys . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so for the next month of so the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent

* * *

-The bell for second period goes-

Lucy: *packs her guitar away as well as the microphone. She packs her bag* I've got to get to English

Natsu: English with who?

Lucy: with someone called Miss Aries

Natsu: *smiles* I have English with her now too. *he walks over to his guitar case and locks it, grabbing his bag*

Lucy locks her guitar case smiling. She grabs her bag and heads for the door. Natsu walks up to Lucy and hesitantly grabs onto her hand, blushing and looking away. Lucy blushes and smiles.

-at Lunch-

Lisana: *to Gray* does anyone know if Natsu even came to school today?

Levy: I don't think he would have. But didn't Erza have English with him today?

Lisana: oh okay

Wendy: *looks around and sees Natsu approaching the table with Lucy and Erza* Natsu-san did come today

Lisana: *frowns when she see's Natsu and Lucy holding hands* why are they holding hands?

Levy: I don't know

Lisana sighs the rests her chin on her hands

Wendy: Something wrong Lisana-san?

Lisana: no it's nothing *stands up.* I'm going to get something to eat *walks away*

Levy: *sighs* Poor Lisana

Wendy: what's wrong with Lisana-san?

Levy looks at Gray

Gray: *sighs* It's nothing Wendy. Don't worry about it

Wendy: okay

-Erza, Natsu and Lucy arrive at the table-

Natsu: Hey guys

Lucy: hello

Gray: hey flame brain. Hey Lucy, hey Erza

Natsu: *looks at the table and sees Lisana isn't there* Where's Lisana?

Gray: she went to get something to eat

Natsu: Oh. Okay.

Levy: How are you feeling, Natsu? We figured you wouldn't be coming today

Natsu: *runs his fingers through his hair, the slight bruising on his right arm visible* I'm still a little sore. But it's not the first time I've come to school after something like that

Gray: at least you're up and walking flame brain

Natsu: True. Unlike that time I was out of school for a few months

Levy: *shocked* That was from a beating? You told us you were on vacation. We even went by your house and there was no one there

Natsu: *looks away ashamed* It's not exactly something that you want to bring up at lunch

Erza: Natsu you should have told us

Natsu: I didn't even wanna tell Gray. He only found out because he saw the end of one of my little 'family moments'

Levy: So if we hadn't found out?

Natsu: *looks down at the floor* I wouldn't have mentioned it

Erza sighs and shakes her head

Levy: *turns to Gray* You actually saw one of the beatings happen?

Gray: *nods sadly* yes I did

Natsu takes a shaky breath and lightly squeezes Lucy's hand

Lisana: *walks back to the table* Wh..what did you see?

Lucy lightly squeezes Natsu's hand

Gray: *looks down at the table* natsu getting beaten by his father

Levy: How long have you known this was happening?

Gray: a few years

Lisana: Y..you knew for th..that long?

Gray nods

Erza: *looks at Natsu* how long has this been happening for?

Natsu: *his eyes start watering slightly, shocking everyone* S..since I was a kid. They got worse after my mother died

Erza: *shocked* then why do you keep going to see your father if he's doing this

Natsu: Because I don't have a choice. The man fucking terrifies me

Erza: so you're going to keep seeing him when he requests to see you, even though he beats you?

Natsu: *looks away from Erza* You wouldn't understand

Lucy: Natsu?

Natsu looks up at Lucy. She smiles slightly and squeezes his hand lightly. Natsu smiles slightly, a small blush creeping across his cheeks. Lucy sits down next to Natsu. She opens her bag and pulls out a heart shaped bento box and starts eating. Natsu sits down opposite Gray, leaning his head on his arms being careful of his right one

Levy: *looks around-*Has anyone seen Gajeel?

Erza: he was in the gym last time I saw him.

Levy: That was where I saw him last, but that was an hour ago

Natsu: I'm sure Needles is fine, Levy

Gray: yeah levy, flame brains right

Levy: *still worried* alright...

Lucy: Levy-chan I'm sure Gajeel will be fine

Natsu: *looks at Gray* Should we go look for him?

Gray: *scratches his head* yeah, I guess

Natsu gets to his feet and starts walking towards the gym. Gray gets up and follows Natsu

Natsu: *sniffs the air* Shit. *he starts running*

Gray: *runs after Natsu* what is it?

Natsu: Guess who's scent I just picked up with Gajeel's

Gray: *frowns then groans* not them again

Natsu: *nods* I picked up the smell of blood too. I can't tell who's

Gray: crap

Natsu: We gotta hurry *picks up speed*

Gray: right *runs after Natsu*

-In the locker room of the gym-

Sting: Well, well. If it isn't black steel Gajeel

Gajeel: *glares at sting* fuck off, I don't have time for your crap

Sting: Oh, now that's just hurtful. Especially after all I did for you when you started at school here

Gajeel: I don't give a fuck what did for me. All you did was fuck my life up

Sting: Not very grateful is he boys?

Cobra: doesn't look it sting *Cubeleous hisses in agreement*

Rogue: That would appear to be the case

Sting: *turns to Gajeel* I'll give you two options. You either join us again or you give me another dragon slayer instead. That blonde girl will do *smirks*

Gajeel: that's not my choice to make, you have to take it up with bunny girl or salamander

Sting: Gajeel. This is a limited time offer. It's YOU or another dragon slayer

Gajeel: *sighs* fine have the bunny girl, she has nothing to do with me

Sting: Good. You can bring her to me and take care of Salamander if you have to. I don't care about him

Gajeel: hey you said nothing about me having to get bunny girl

Sting: *smirks* Are you saying you're too weak to do that much?

Gajeel: I never said that

Rogue: *hears Natsu and Gray approaching* Cobra. Company.

Sting: Then take care of it or I may just have to target that little shrimp you left for

Cobra: Cubeleous guard the door *Cubeleous slithers to the door blocking the entrance*

Gajeel: I'll get bunny girl, don't you lay a fucking hand on Levy

Natsu: *running up to the door, he pushes against it but it doesn't budge* rgh! this stupid door won't budge

*natsu hears hissing from behind the door*

Natsu: Gray. Cubeleous is keeping the door jammed

Gajeel: I'll get bunny girls just leave Levy alone

Gray: *groans* I hate that freakin snake

Natsu bends down to the floor and blows fire down the crack below it. Cubeleous hisses angrily

Sting: *to Gajeel* It would appear the salamander and ice mage have come looking for you. If you get me Lucy I promise to leave Levy unharmed

Gajeel: I'll get her on her own after school just wait at her car

Natsu: (This isn't working) *increases the heat of the fire, burning Cubeleous' scales*

Cubeleous hisses angrily the door opens and wraps itself around Gray and Natsu

Natsu: rgh!

Gray: nghhh

Natsu: *concentrates and envelops his body in fire* Let the fuck go!

Cubeleous slithers off hissing in pain. As the flames dissipate Natsu he walks in to the gym in time to see Cubeleous wrap around Cobra's arm

Cobra: *to sting* they're here

Sting: Well, well. If it isn't the salamander and ice mage

Natsu glares at Sting and starts snarling

Gray: what are you up to now Sting?

Sting: Me? Nothing. You're being paranoid

Gray: then why are you cornering Gajeel in the locker room

Sting: I was just having a friendly little chat. Weren't we Gajeel?

Gajeel: sure

Natsu: Gajeel. Levy's looking for you. She's worried

Gajeel: oh right . *walks out of the locker room*

Natsu: *walks up to sting and jabs him in the chest* If you ever come near him again so help me you'll be in hospital for over a month

Sting: oh you're so scary Natsu

Natsu: *starts snarling* Do NOT fucking mess with me right now Sting. I am nowhere near the mood for it

Sting: fine. Just get out of my face

Gray: *starts to pull Natsu away* Come on flame brain

Natsu turns and walks away, Gray still dragging him along

Sting: *brushes off his uniform* oh Natsu, that girl what was her name? *scratches his head in thought* oh yes Lucy. She really is quite a gorgeous young lady

Natsu stops and starts snarling again

Sting: *smirks* you should keep her close or one day I may take her as my girlfriend

Sting: maybe she'll even join us

Natsu starts trembling, his body heat increasing and singeing his uniform

-the bell for 4th period rings-

Gray: *pulls on Natsu's arm* Flame brain we've gotta go

Sting: I suggest you listen to Fullbuster, don't wanna be late for class

Gray: Natsu, lets go. We did what we came here to do

Lucy: *walks into the gym for fourth period. She see's Natsu in the doorway* Natsu is everything okay?

Natsu: *stops snarling and looks away* Y..yeah. Everything's fine

Lucy: *smiles* okay *walks off to the girls change rooms*

Natsu: *looks at Gray* Was I as bad as I feel like I was?

Gray: Considering you don't generally snarl at people, including Sting, what do you think?

Rogue: *whispers to Sting* It seems like we may have found Salamander's weakness

Natsu: *looks at his uniform, there are holes and scorch marks in certain areas* Shit. Dad's gonna kill me

Lucy walks out of the change room wearing a pair of short shorts and a pink tank top

-during fourth period-

Lucy is stretching getting ready for sport. Natsu is leaning against the wall, glancing over at Lucy every now and then. Lucy she pulls her hair back into a pony tail then stretches her arms up. Natsu closes his eyes and sighs, rubbing his forehead

Lucy: *see's natsu. She walks over to him* Natsu are you okay?

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy* Huh?

Lucy: are you okay?

Natsu: I guess... I just have this really weird feeling

Lucy: weird feeling?

Natsu: Yeah. *sighs* I don't know why though

Lucy: well maybe some sports will get your mind of it, we've got archery first half

Natsu: *smiles slightly* I guess it could help

As Natsu and Lucy are speaking the teacher walks in, he has black hair but unusually he is wearing a horse head and a green track suit

Lucy: looks like the teacher is here

Natsu: *looks at the teacher, but he's clearly still distracted* Yeah

Natsu: *takes a piece of paper out of his pocket and hands it to Sagittarius* Here

Sagittarius: *reads the note* since you will not be participating you will sit off on the sidelines

Natsu: Okay. *walks back to Lucy and sits leaning against the wall*

Lucy: I'll see you after class *goes to walks off*

Natsu: *grabs onto her wrist* Just be careful, okay?

Lucy: *looks at Natsu* o..okay

Natsu: *lets go of her wrist

-During class-

Sting: *stands next to Lucy* Well, well. Looks like you've had quite the effect on pinky. He's almost sulking right now'

Lucy: what are you talking about?

Sting points over at Natsu who's leaning against the wall clearly bored with his arms crossed

Lucy: okay I see your point

Sting: It's pathetic really. Someone with a lost magic shouldn't be sulking over missing gym

Lucy: if you're going to make fun of Natsu around me I may as well go somewhere else

Sting: Oh? So what I'm hearing is you like him?

Lucy: *blushes* I didn't say that

Sting: Then you wouldn't be opposed to going on a date with me?

Lucy: *blushes* u...um I..I

Gray: *stepping in between them* That's enough Sting

Lucy: *looks at gray* Gray?

Sting: One girl's not enough for you Fullbuster, you have to have two?

Gray: Leave Juvia out of this

Lucy blushes red

Sting: Then leave dragon slayer business between dragon slayers

Natsu: *suddenly appears between Sting and Gray* Leave them alone Sting

Lucy: Natsu?

Sting: I was only talking to Lucy. Aren't I allowed to talk to fellow class mates

Natsu: Not after what you did to Gajeel earlier. Or what you did to Wendy earlier in the week

Lucy: what?

Gray moves in front of Lucy protectively

Lucy: what's going on?

Natsu: I'm only gonna give you one more warning, Sting. Leave my nakama alone

Sting: and why would I do that? Lucy is my nakama as well

Natsu starts snarling, fire enveloping his fists

Gray: Just because she's also a dragon slayer it doesn't make her YOUR nakama

Lucy: c..cut it out

Natsu: *looks back at Lucy, the fire disappearing* L..Luce?

lucy: I want to be friends with everyone, and fighting isn't going to solve anything *sighs. she goes to walk over to the archery area*

Natsu: *sighs and runs his hand through his hair. He turns to Gray* I need some time on my own. Make sure nothing happens?

Gray: Sure

Natsu starts walking out of the gym. Sting follows Lucy as Natsu walks to the locker room and gets changed into his uniform before heading up to the music rooms. Gray walks to the archery area

Lucy stands about 10 meters from 6 targets. She forms a bow and arrow with her magic. She aims at the middle target and releases the arrow. It splits into 6 different arrow and hits each one on the bulls eye

Gray: Woah

Lucy: *looks at Gray* what?

Gray: Nothing. Just impressed

Lucy smiles, she aims again the arrow split each previous arrow down the middle

Gray: VERY impressed

Lucy smiles brightly

Sting: (That could be very useful. As long as Gajeel keeps his word things shall be fine)

As the first half of the period finishes. Students go to the change rooms to get ready for swimming.

Juvia: *to Lucy* Juvia did not see Natsu. Is he okay?

Lucy: *she comes out in a white bikini with pink cherry blossoms on them. she sits on a chair near the pool* he's recovering from some injuries, but he'll be okay

Juvia: Juvia is glad. Gray-sama would never admit it, but he is truly worried for Natsu

Lucy: I can see it too

Juvia: You can?

Lucy: yeah, I know they're always picking fights and calling each other names, but I guess that's they're way of saying they care

Juvia: *smiles* Juvia agrees

Lucy smiles and fixes up her bikini top

Sting: *walks up to the girls* If it isn't the two most beautiful mages in class

Lucy: *blushes* y..you're just saying that

Sting: On the contrary. *places his fingers on her arm* I am actually quite serious

Lucy blushes and shivers

Sting: Have you had a chance to think about my offer?

Lucy: *blushes* w..what w..would we do?

Sting: Movies. Dinner. Maybe something... else

Lucy: I...I'm n..not sure

Sting: Surely there would be a way I could persuade you

Lucy: m..maybe

-Sting leans in closer. He makes her face him and brings his lips closer to hers-

Lucy's breathing quickens. As Sting moves closer their lips briefly touch before he kisses her. Lucy's surprised by the sudden kiss. She kisses him back. Sting forces his tongue in her mouth and climbs onto the chair and on top of Lucy, holding her down. Lucy struggles against Stings grip. Sting keeps his grip, his nails digging into her skin. Lucy flinches and groans into his mouth

Gray: *forces Sting off her* What the fuck do you think you're doing, Sting!?

Sting: *stands up and licks his lips* I was merely having a bit of fun

Lucy is panting, her face flushed

Gray: Natsu told you to leave Lucy alone

Sting: Oh yeah. And pinky is sooo terrifying

Gray: I'm also saying leave Lucy alone

Sting: *smirks and crosses his arms* Oh really? And what are you going to do Fullbuster?

Gray: I could get Erza. She'll put you in your place

Sting: I'd like to see you try. *walks away*

Gray glares at Sting

Lucy sitting on the chair her face is still slightly red

Juvia: Lucy, are you okay?

Lucy: *blinks* oh uh yeah *smiles*

Gray: What are you smiling about?

Lucy: oh uh nothing *stands up and walks to the pool. She climbs up onto the diving board where she jumps and flips entering the pool flawlessly*

-after school-

Lucy climbs out of the poor and goes into the change rooms. She has a shower then dries herself off and gets dressed then walks outside.

Sting: Lucy! Wait up!

Lucy: *turns and looks at sting. She blushes pink* oh uh Sting, hi

Sting: *smiles* I'm glad I caught you. I was wondering if you'd thought about joining my gang of dragon slayers

Lucy: I've been thinking about it, but I'm not sure

Sting: Lucy. I need an answer

Lucy: I'm not sure

Sting: *his smile drops* You want to help pinky don't you?

Lucy: I do

Sting: Then make a decision

Lucy: o..okay

Sting: Well?

Lucy: *fiddling with her skirt* I'll do it

Sting: *grins* Excellent. Just so you know though you are not allowed to see him outside of classes anymore unless you are with Rogue, Cobra and myself. It is part of the requirements for helping him

Lucy: *looks down* o..okay

Sting: Good. Come and I shall take you to Cobra and Rogue.

Lucy: okay

Sting leads Lucy through the school and past the music rooms. As they pass the music room from the morning, Lucy can hear a guitar being played.

Lucy: (Natsu) *glances at the music when they pass by*

Natsu is sitting in the music room. He strums for a little bit, tweaking every now and then and then writes something down on a piece of sheet music. The door is partially open. The sounds of Lucy's heeled school shoes echo down the hallway and can be heard in the music room. Natsu stops strumming for a second before shaking his head and going back to what he was doing

Lucy: Sting where exactly are we going *her voice can be heard in from the music room*

Natsu: Lucy?

Sting: I told you. We're going to go see Cobra and Rogue

Natsu: *carefully places his guitar down and heads to the door, opening it and seeing Lucy with Sting* Luce?

Lucy: *looks back* Natsu?

Natsu: Wh...what's going on?

Sting: Lucy's coming with me to meet Rogue and Cobra

Natsu: *turns to Lucy* Why are you doing that?

Lucy looks down

Sting: *wraps an arm around Lucy's shoulders* she's meetin' the rest of the gang

Natsu: The rest of the gang? Luce... Did you really...?

Tears gather in Lucy's eyes. She looks away

Sting: yeah pinky, Lucy joined the gang. All to help 'you'

Natsu: To help me? But..

Sting: She told me that after she saw you all beaten up, she wanted to help you

Natsu: *ignores Sting and concentrates on Lucy, reaching for her hand* Lucy, you didn't have to do this. I told you it's a regular thing, I'm used to it

Lucy: I..I already see enough beatings at home. I didn't want any of my friends especially you natsu being treated badly. You're the first friend I've ever made

Natsu: *looks at her sadly, pulling his hand away* I'm sorry. But if you're a part of Sting's gang then chances are we won't see each other outside of class.

Lucy: *tears trickle down her face* I..I just wanted to help *she ignores Sting and Natsu and runs down the hallway crying*

Natsu looks at Sting and then runs after Lucy. Lucy runs outside in a small garden. She sits down amongst the roses and cries

Natsu: *finds her and stops, panting heavily from running* Lu...cy...

Lucy: *sniffs covering her eyes* w..what?

Natsu: *kneels down next to her and pulls her into a hug. She notices that parts of his uniform are singed and burnt, there are even small holes* I...I'm sorry. I never wanted to make you worry

Lucy: I..I just wanted to help you *sniffs* sting said If I joined them they would help you

Natsu: I know you did. But Sting isn't likely to help me. He just wants power and in his eyes having dragon slayers follow him is the way to get it.

Lucy: *sniffs* but he said that dragon slayers should stick together

Natsu: Luce. He and Rogue apparently killed their teachers, and Cobra got his magic through a lacrima.

Lucy's her eyes widen in shock

Lucy: I..I had no idea

Natsu: Not a lot of people do. Sting is only after power, he had a lacrima inserted in both him and Rogue to get more but that's not enough for him. *he reaches and wipes her tears away*

lucy: why do they want me. my magic isn't that great

Natsu: You're a life magic user. It's one of the rarest types of magic and the fact that you're a life dragon slayer makes it even rarer

Lucy: I don't see why though, I've only got two offensive techniques, the rest are all defensive *looks down*

Natsu: *makes her look at him and smiles slightly* Even if that's the case, I like you for you and not for your magic. So please... Don't join his gang. Gajeel still has nightmares about the stuff they made him do

Lucy: *blushes slightly* y..you like me?

Natsu: *blushes* Uh... y..yeah.

Lucy: *blushes darker* like as in friend or like as in like like?

Natsu: L..like l..like

Lucy: *blushes then smiles* I like like you too

Natsu: *smiles and blushes even deeper* Y..you do? R..really?

Lucy: *nods* y..yeah

Natsu swallows and then hesitantly brings his face closer to hers. Lucy blushes slightly as he pulls her into a kiss, his blush a VERY deep red. Lucy kisses him back before he pulls away, smiling. Lucy smiles

Natsu: *laughs slightly* I could get used to that

Lucy blushes then smiles

-Suddenly they hear the sound of glass smashing and a car alarm sounding from the school carpark-

Natsu: *gets to his feet* That can't be good

Lucy: *gets to her feet* I hope it's not my car

Natsu: We might as well check it out. *he heads towards the carpark*

Lucy follows natsu out to the carpark

Natsu: Hey Luce? That's not your car is it? *points to a pink convertible which has its windows smashed and tires slashed. Anything worth taking has been stolen from the car*

Lucy: *drops to her knees with tears in her eyes, she's shaking* o..oh no. m..my d..dads g..gonna kill me

Natsu: *walks up to the car and finds a small white dragon plush in the backseat, still intact but torn pretty badly. He walks back and hands it to her* We'll fix this. I'll come with you and explain it *he smiles slightly*

Lucy: *takes the plush dragon and hugs it* n..no amount o..of e..explaining is g..going to stop m..me dad *shaking with fear*

Natsu: Until this gets settled you can stay at my place if you want. My dad won't mind, he'll probably enjoy having a girl in the house again

Lucy: *smiles slightly* thank you Natsu

Natsu: *smiles* No problem. Why don't we go back up to the music room and get our guitars. Then I'll drive us back to my place

Lucy: *nods* okay

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

we have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying Flames and Keys . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so for the next month of so the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent

The songs mentioned in this chapter do not belong to us..

the songs in this chapter are:

-Guardian Angel by Red

* * *

Natsu: -helps her stand and carefully guides her to the music room. As he's packing up his guitar she sees various pieces of sheet music strewn along the room where Natsu was sitting-

Lucy: were you writing something

Natsu: -blushes- Uhh. I was trying to...

Lucy: can I hear it?

Natsu: I.. it's not really that good.

Lucy: try me?

Natsu: I can give you a p..preview I guess

Lucy: *smiles* that would be great

Natsu: -pulls his guitar from the case and sits down next to Lucy- I haven't finished writing it yet...

Lucy: I don't care *smiles*

Natsu: -smiles- Okay... Here goes. -he starts strumming on the guitar-

Natsu: -swallows nervously before he starts singing-  
When I see your smile,  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one.

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up for you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.

Natsu: -he keeps the strumming of the guitar going for a short while and eventually stops- Th..that's as far as I've gotten.

Lucy: *smiles* it's great

Natsu: -blushes and smiles slightly- Thanks

Lucy: *smiles* no problem

Natsu: -puts his guitar away and Lucy sees that song is not the only one. Like her, Natsu has a folder full of songs he's tried to write and play- You ready to go?

Lucy: *picks up her guitar case* yeah

Natsu: Cool. Follow me. -he leads her back to the carpark and to a red car two spaces over from her convertible- And here we are

Lucy: wow

Natsu: What?

Lucy: your car, it's really cool

Natsu: -looks at the car- Really?

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Natsu: -smiles- I'm glad you like it.

Lucy: *smiles*

Natsu: -puts his stuff in the car and then gets in. He turns on the stereo and Awake and Alive by Skillet plays-

Lucy: *puts her stuff in the car and slides into the passenger sea. she smiles when she hears the song*

Natsu: -pulls out of the carpark and drives home-

-At Natsu's house-

Natsu: -pulls into the driveway and there is a red ferrari already in the garage- Hmm. Dad's home early

Lucy: a..a ferrari?

Natsu: Yeah. That's dad's car. -turns off the car and collects his and Lucy's things from the backseat-

Lucy: *gets out of the car*

Natsu: -walks up to the front door and kicks it open like nothing's wrong- DAAAAAAD! I'M HOME!

Lucy: *shocked at Natsu's entrance*

Natsu: -turns back to Lucy- You coming in?

Lucy: s..sure *walks inside after Natsu*

Igneel: hey Natsu how was school?

Natsu: -has his jacket buttoned up so Igneel won't notice the scorch marks and holes in his shirt- You know, so so

Igneel: so so?

Natsu: Yeah. Sting was up to his old tricks.

Igneel: what was he up to this time

Natsu: He tried to make Lucy join his gang

Igneel: *shakes his head* that boy really is a hand full *notices Natsu's jacket done up* why is your jacket done up?

Natsu: Uh... -scratches his nose nervously- It was cold

Igneel: *frowns* you don't get cold that easily Natsu

Natsu: -looks away from Igneel's gaze, still scratching his nose- Y..you're insane old man

Igneel: oh really?

Natsu: U..uh huh

Igneel: if you're so cold then I'll go turn the heater on

Natsu: Y..you don't have to do th..that

Igneel: if you're cold enough to wear your jacket then it's cold enough to turn the heater on

Natsu: Dad, I'm fine in my jacket

Igneel: *sighs* fine whatever. *sniffs* is someone with you?

Natsu: -sighs in relief for getting off the subject- Yeah. -turns to the door- Luce, you can come in

Lucy: *walks into the dinning room*

Lucy: h..hello

Natsu: -smiles- Dad, this is Lucy. Lucy, this is my dad

Lucy: hello

Igneel: -smirks and turns to Natsu- It's about time you brought a girl home. I was starting to think I'd never get any grandkids

Lucy: *blushes red*

Natsu: -who was drinking a glass of water, chokes on the drink and spits it out, his face turning a very deep red- Wh... what the fuck old man?!

Lucy: *fiddling her with her skirt her face tomato red*

*with

Igneel: -turns to Lucy- Sorry if I embarrassed you. But my foster son is more than a bit hopeless when it comes to girls

Lucy: u..uh it's o..okay

Igneel: -smiles- How is Layla doing? I haven't seen her in months

Natsu: Wait... You know Luce's mum?

Lucy: *smiles* she's doing really well

Igneel: And your sister?

Natsu: -looking between Lucy and Igneel-

Lucy: *rubbing the back of her neck* rebelious as always

Natsu: Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?

Lucy: my mother and Igneel have been friends since I was young

Igneel: -smiles fondly but turns slightly solemn when he turns to Natsu- Your mother was friends with Layla too. Lucy had probably met her a few times when she was younger

Natsu: -looks away- Oh...

Lucy: *watches Igneel and Natsu*

Natsu: -he doesn't look at Igneel, but it's clear his eyes start watering-

Igneel: Natsu I know it upsets you talking about your mother, but she would want you to talk about it

Natsu: I'm gonna go to my room. I..I've got homework to do -he turns to walk away-

Igneel: and what will Lucy do? she is our guest

Natsu: -looks over at Lucy and then back to Igneel-

Natsu: -as he moves, parts of his shirt that are damaged can be seen by Igneel-

Igneel: are you going to answer my question?

Igneel: *frowns* what did you do to your uniform

Natsu: Uh... -he starts scratching his nose nervously again- N..nothing...

Igneel: don't tell me it's nothing. obviously something happened

Natsu: N..nothing happened

Igneel: Natsu tell me the truth

Natsu: I..I am

Igneel: no you're not, you're fidgeting and stuttering. it's an obvious sign that you're lying

Natsu: I may have... umm... burnt... my uniform...

Igneel: *frowns* and what caused you to do it

Natsu: I... got m..mad... and lost control for a bit...

Igneel: was it sting again

Natsu: -looks down- Y..yeah...

Igneel: what did he say to get you mad

Natsu: -his eyes briefly glance over to Lucy and then return to the floor- I... I blacked out... I don't remember much of it...

Igneel: *sighs* we'll talk about this later

Natsu: O..okay...

Igneel: I have to go out tonight. I'm having dinner at a clients house. now can you organise your own dinner

Natsu: Yeah

Igneel: and what do you and Lucy plan on doing this afternoon

Natsu: -takes off his jacket and puts it on a dining chair, letting Igneel see the damage- I dunno. Homework, guitar. That kind of thing I guess

Igneel: okay *heads for his bedroom*

Natsu: -sighs and sits down at the dining table, slamming his head down- Dammit

Lucy: Natsu what's wrong?

Natsu: Dad's pissed and I'm screwed

Lucy: how so?

Natsu: Every time dad get's pissed he takes off for a few days, which means I have to go 'home'

Lucy: *shocked* I...I should talk to him

Natsu: -slams his head on the table again and groans-

Lucy: *walks out of the room and goes to Igneel room. she knocks on the door*

Igneel: Go away Natsu

Lucy: i..it's not Natsu

Igneel: -opens the door- What can I do for you, Lucy?

Lucy: could you please not be angry with Natsu. he didn't intentionally burn his uniform

Igneel: Lucy, the boy needs to learn to control his emotions. I can understand he got angry, but if he let himself get worked up to the point where he blacked out then he clearly didn't listen to my teachings

Lucy: but you can't just leave because you're angry

Igneel: I never said I was leaving

Lucy: but Natsu said that when you're angry you go away for a few days

Igneel: -sighs- Only if I am extremely angry do I do that

Lucy: so you're not, extremely angry

Igneel: I am annoyed. But no, not extremely angry.

Lucy: okay

Igneel: How much has he told you? About his past I mean?

Lucy: he's told me what happened to his mother, that's pretty much it

Igneel: -sighs- I feel for the boy. He came home from school one day to find her, you could hear his screams throughout the city

Lucy: *looks down tears forming in her eyes* t..that's horrible

Igneel: He doesn't enjoy talking about it. He's never told anyone what he saw. I only know because I was the one that found him after it happened.

Lucy: *sniffs and rubs her eyes*

Igneel: -picks up his bag and exits the room- I'll be back later tonight. Take care of him for me, okay?

Lucy: o..okay

-Igneel walks down the hallway and into the kitchen to see Natsu still slumped on the dining table-

Lucy: *walks down the hallway into the dining room. she places a hand on Natsu's arm* you don't need to worry

Natsu: Why?

Lucy: Igneel isn't leaving, you won't have to go stay with your father

Natsu: He... He's not mad?

Lucy: annoyed but not mad

Natsu: -stands up and walks outside to Igneel, who's about to leave- Dad!

Igneel: yes Natsu

Natsu: Y..you remember what t..tomorrow is right?

Igneel: *sighs and nods sadly* yes I do

Natsu: A..are you gonna be back by then?

Igneel: *nods* yes I will

Natsu: -suddenly pulls Igneel into a hug-

Igneel: *surprised by the sudden hug. he hugs Natsu back*

Natsu: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burn my uniform

Igneel: *sighs* I know you didn't mean to Natsu

Natsu:-looks up at Igneel- S..so you're not mad? R..really?

Igneel: I'm annoyed not angry

Natsu: Sorry

Igneel: *sighs* it's okay

Natsu: Just... just promise me you won't leave like last time

Igneel: okay. I promise

Natsu: -smiles slightly- Thanks dad

Igneel: no problem *ruffles Natsu's hair* now don't you have homework you have to do

Natsu: I guess

Igneel: will Lucy be staying for dinenr

*dinner

Natsu: Yeah... Actually I wanted to ask you something

Igneel: and what would that be?

Natsu: There was a situation with Lucy's car at school today and she doesn't want to face her father yet. Is it cool if she stays here for a while?

Igneel: and where do you suppose would she sleep.

?

Natsu: I'll take the couch and she can have my room

Igneel: *scratches his head* and what would she wear. she can't sleep in her uniform

Natsu: Oh... uhh... I didn't think of that. Umm...

Igneel: *sighs* well you better think of something quickly

Natsu: Would it be cool if she wore some of my stuff ya think?

Igneel: you'd have to take it up with Lucy, I'm not the one who would end up wearing your clothes

Natsu: Yeah. So... -looks up at Igneel- What time are you gonna get home?

Igneel: *looks at his watch* around 11

Natsu: Oh... okay.

Igneel: what's wrong?

Natsu: It's nothing. I guess my mind's just wandering considering what tomorrow is

Igneel: *places a hand on Natsu's shoulder* Natsu I'll be there for you and so will your friends. if you have any problems don't hesitate in telling them how you feel

Natsu: Dad. I haven't told anyone why I ran away after it happened.

Igneel: *sighs* okay. well I have to get going. I'll see you when I get home

Natsu: Okay. Bye dad

Igneel: bye Natsu *yells out to Lucy* bye Lucy. I'll see you when I get home *walks out the door. and the sound of his car can be heard racing down the street*

Natsu: -watching Igneel drive off- Be safe...

Lucy: *places her books back in her bag. hacving already finished her homework*

*having

Natsu: -walks back inside- You're cool to stay here. You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch

Lucy: I..I can't take you're bed, that would be rude

Natsu: It's fine. I tend to fall asleep on the couch most nights anyway

Lucy: o..okay. but w..what will I wear. I can't sleep in my uniform

Natsu: My clothes might be a little big for you, but you can help yourself if you want

Lucy: *blushes* o..okay

Natsu: Come with me and I'll take you to my room -he starts walking down the hallway-

Lucy: *puts her bag and down and follows Natsu*

Natsu: -opens the door- And here we are.

Lucy: o..okay

-The room is significantly smaller than Lucy's but it seems cozier. A single bed lies on one side of the room with red bedding embroidered with a simple golden dragon, a small blue cat plush with wings rests against the pillows. An old battered desk sits on the other, covered in textbooks and sheet music. A guitar stand sits in the corner with a small amp. There are photos stuck up on the walls-

Lucy: *smiles* it's nice

Natsu: Yeah. It hasn't changed in a few years either

Lucy: *smiles. fiddles with her skirt*

Natsu: Umm. There are clothes in the closet if you wanna get changed. And there's a phone on the desk if you wanna let your mum know where you are

Lucy: o..okay. thank you

Natsu: -smiles and exits the room, heading for the living room and lying down on the couch, his eyes drooping shut-

Lucy: *grabs the phone and dials her mums mobile. she puts the phone to her ear*

Layla: Hello. Layla Heartfilia speaking.

Lucy: hi mum it's me Lucy

Layla: Lucy? Where are you? WHat number are you calling from?

Lucy: I'm calling from Natsu's phone at his place

Layla: Why are you at Natsu's?

Lucy: there was an acicident with my car, and I don't exactly want to face up to dad just yet

Layla: What kind of accident? Are you hurt?

Lucy: I'm fine mum. but my car isn't. the windows were smashed in and all the tires were slashed. and everything worth something was stolen

Layla: Oh no.

Lucy: I know. and I don't exactly want to face up to dad just yet

Layla: Okay, but where are you going to stay?

Lucy: Natsu is letting me stay over. oh mum did you know Natsu was Igneel's son?

Layla: Igneel?

Lucy: yeah. you're friends with Igneel

Layla: I haven't spoken to Igneel for a while, but he did mention he was looking after a boy the last time we spoke

Lucy: well I'm staying at their place

Layla: Okay. Well thank you for letting me know. Did you want me to send some clothes for you?

Lucy: that would be nice. thank you mum

Layla: Okay. I'll have them sent over right away. Can I get the address?

Lucy: *sticks her head out the window* hey Natsu what's your address

Natsu: -quietly snoring from the couch-

Lucy: *looks on Natsu's desk and spots a letter with the address* it's 64 alexander street magnolia

Layla: Okay. I'll send them right away. Keep me updated and I'll stall your father. Goodbye sweetie

Lucy: okay. bye mum

Layla: -hangs up-

Lucy: *hangs up. she pulls out her guitar and starts strumming*

-Around 7 o'clock that night-

Lucy: *is sitting on Natsu's bed, sheet music spread around her. a pencil tucked over her ear. she's wearing a pair of red winged glasses*

Natsu: -knocks on the door, rubbing his eyes trying to wake up- Luce?

Lucy: yeah

Natsu: I made dinner. You hungry?

Lucy: yeah *gets up putting her sheet music together and placing her guitar. she walks over to the door and opens it. her mum had sebastian bring over some clothes while Natsu was asleep so now Lucy is wearing a short denim skirt and a pink tank top*

Natsu: -walks into the kitchen where Lucy can see two bowls of carbonara sitting on the dining table-

*down

Lucy: *sniffs and her stomach rumbles. she covers her stomach* oops

Natsu: -laughs- Don't worry about it. Help yourself. -he sits down and starts eating-

Lucy: *takes the bowl of carbonara and starts eating*

Natsu: -Lucy isn't even a quarter of the way through her first bowl when Natsu starts his third-

Lucy: *smiles and continues eating*

Natsu: -swallows a mouthful- You thirsty?

Lucy: *swallows* yeah

Natsu: What would you like?

Lucy: what do you have?

Natsu: Umm... -walks over to the fridge- Water, milk, cordial, lemonade, coke... Any of those take your fancy?

Lucy: other tan water or millk everything else I've never heard of

Natsu: -his eyes widen- You're kidding me. You've never heard of coke, lemonade or cordial?

Lucy: *blushes* I'm not kidding

Natsu: Wow. Looks like I may have to educate you then. -he pulls them out of the fridge as well as the water. He then goes over to the cupboard and pulls out a few glasses-

Lucy: a..are you sure it's okay

Natsu: It'll be fine. Igneel tends to drink wine when we eat dinner and water every other time. -he starts pouring the drinks for Lucy and then pours himself a large glass of coke-

Lucy: *nervously fiddles with her skirt*

Natsu: -puts the drinks on the table and the bottles away before sitting down- Which do ya wanna try first?

Lucy: u..um t..the clear one

Natsu: -pushes the glass towards her- This is lemonade

Lucy: *takes the glass and looks at it nervously*

Natsu: It's not poison or anything, Luce

Lucy: *slowly raises the drink to the drink to her lips. she takes a small sip then puts the glass down*

Natsu: Well?

Lucy: *picks the glass back up and guzzles the rest of the lemonade*

Natsu: -smiles- I'm gonna take that as you like it

Lucy: *places the glass back down. she smiles* uh huh

Natsu: Okay. Now, cordial or coke?

Lucy: t..the red one

Natsu: This is cordial. -hands her the glass-

Lucy: *sips it then drinks the rest*

Natsu: -has a sip of his coke and puts the glass back down- Cordial essentially flavours water. That was raspberry flavoured

Lucy: well it's nice

Natsu: -pushes the final glass towards her- And now, coke.

Lucy: *takes the glass and takes a sip. she guzzles the drink faster than the lemonade. she finishes the drink a little coke sitting on her lips and a small trickles out the corner of her mouth*

Natsu: You want some more, princess?

Lucy: p..princess?

Natsu: What? You don't like it?

Lucy: I..I never said that. I was wondering why you called me princess *blushes slightly*

Natsu: Umm... -looks away scratching his nose nervously, a blush creeping across his cheeks- I... I wanted to call you something different... something special...

Lucy: s..something special?

Natsu: Yeah. I mean... everyone else is calling you Luce. So I wanted to call you something that only I'm gonna use... S..sorry if it's weird

Lucy: n..no it's fine

Natsu: -picks up his glass and takes a large sip-

Lucy: *fiddle with her skirt. a blush spreading across her cheeks*

*the phone starts ringing*

Natsu: -walks to the phone and answers it- Hello?

Igneel: hello Natsu

Natsu: Oh, hey dad. What's up?

Igneel: somethings come up and I won't be back until morning

Natsu: B..but... You said you'd be back tonight

Igneel: I know I did, I'm sorry Natsu but something came up. if it wasn't important I'd come home tonight.

Natsu: But dad...

Igneel: no buts Natsu.

Natsu: -clearly upset- O...okay... I understand

Igneel: *sighs* I'm sorry Natsu. I'll see you in the morning *hangs up*

Natsu: -hangs up and puts the phone back down-

Lucy: Natsu is everything okay?

Natsu: Y..yeah. Dad's just not gonna make it home tonight

Lucy: okay

Natsu: -sniffs- Um.. I'll get you some more coke. -walks up to the fridge and opens it-

Lucy: *stands up and places a hand on Natsu's arm* Natsu are you sure you're okay?

Natsu: Y..yeah. I'm f..fine...

Lucy: o..okay *turns to go back to the table*

Natsu: -wipes his eyes with his arm and pulls the coke out before pouring another glass for Lucy and sitting down-

Lucy: *finishes her carbonara then sips some coke*

Natsu: So. Is your mum cool with you staying here?

Lucy: yeah she's fine with it.

Natsu: -smiles- That's good. I wouldn't want her worrying I'd kidnap you

*kidnapped

Lucy: *blushes slightly and giggles. she smiles*

Natsu: -sits back and runs his fingers through his hair- So what'd ya wanna do now?

Lucy: well I've already my homework, so I guess I could go back to what I was doing while you were asleep

Natsu: Playing your guitar?

Lucy: *nods* I was also writing a new song

Natsu: Can I hear it?

Lucy: o..okay

Natsu: -smiles- Thanks, princess

Lucy: *blushes. she stands up and places her dishes in the sink*

Natsu: -takes his dishes to the sink after drinking the rest of his coke-

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

we have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying Flames and Keys . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so for the next month of so the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent

The songs mentioned in this chapter do not belong to us..

the songs in this chapter are:

- forever or never by Cinema Bizarre

- now I run by Shannon Noll

* * *

Lucy: *walks down the hallway back to Natsu's room. She grabs her guitar and sits down. Natsu sits down. The small blue cat plush with wings falls off the bed and he picks it up and dusts it off before putting it back against the pillows-

Lucy: what's that?

Natsu: It's something Wendy gave me -smiles- She's got a similar one

Lucy: *smiles* that's nice

Natsu: Yeah. Gray gives me shit for it though

Lucy: I can imagine him doing that

Natsu: The funny thing is Gajeel wants one. I think he's jealous that Wendy and I have one and he doesn't

Lucy: *giggles* that is funny

Natsu: -grins- Yeah. So can I hear this song?

Lucy: s..sure. It's not that good though *plugs her guitar into the amp*

Natsu: I don't mind. But I doubt that it's not very good based on what you were playing when I fell asleep

Lucy: y..you heard?

Natsu: Yeah. I had a bit of a bad dream and your playing helped me relax

Lucy blushes slightly. She starts strumming

Lucy: I Don't believe in miracles  
I never did  
Nothing ever happens here  
So sick of it

I-I-I told you  
I-I-I need to  
Get - get myself into something new  
I´m for something mystical, hysterical,  
Dark, intensive, sexual

I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
better make it now or never  
(ever, ever)  
I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
gotta make it now or never  
(forever or never)

I don´t believe in fairytales  
Too cynical  
Everybody stop and stare  
I let it go

I-I-I told you  
I-I-I need to  
Stick - stick - stick out  
Just to keep be like you

Send myself to out of space  
A better place  
Gotta win the human race

I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
better make it now or never  
(ever, ever)  
I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
gotta make it now or never  
(forever or never)

For my love  
For my love  
For my love, it's forever, forever

I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Better make it now or never  
(ever, ever)  
I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Gotta make it now or never  
(forever or never)

Lucy keeps strumming for a few more seconds then stops. Natsu watches Lucy and smiles

Lucy: *blushes slightly* so w..what do you think?

Natsu: Really good

Lucy: r..really?

Natsu: Yeah

Lucy: I..I didn't think it was any good cause I've never written music like that

Natsu: It was very good, you don't need to worry about that.

Lucy: *blushes* o..okay

Natsu: -smiles- You ever thought about going for the talent show at school?

Lucy: *shakes her head* n..no.I don't think I'd have a chance at winning *looks down blushing slightly*

Natsu: I reckon you would. A great chance actually

Lucy: y..you sure?

Natsu: Yeah. I wouldn't lie to you, princess

Lucy blushes. She looks at Natsu and smiles. Natsu leans back on the bed, a smile on his face. Lucy looks around the room and see's the pile of music sheets. she gets off the bed, her guitar strapped over her body. she picks up the sheet music and starts looking at them. Natsu closes his eyes, his breathing slows as he relaxes. Lucy takes the music to the bed and starts playing her guitar

Lucy: Tell me how the circle ends  
Theres no beginning  
Everything that came before  
Will come round again  
And I look in the mirror  
My fathers eyes look back at me

He gave me a road to choose  
He gave me freedom  
And I pray Im strong enough  
To walk in his shoes  
And I hope that I become  
Half the man he'd want me to be

Cos I feel you guiding me  
Showin me the way when Im misdirected  
I know you're not here but I feel connected

Natsu wakes up instantly and takes the sheet music from her, blushing and looking away

Lucy: *shocked. she looks at Natsu* huh?

Natsu: Uh... -starts scratching his nose nervously- S..sorry... but that one isn't very good...

Lucy: not very good? I really liked it

Natsu: Y..you do?

Lucy: *nods smiling* uh huh

Natsu: -stands up and takes the sheet back to his desk scratching his head- I could have sworn I put these away.

Lucy sits on the bed looking down at the intricate carvings detailing her guitar

Natsu: Sorry, princess...

Lucy: for what?

Natsu: -turns to look at Lucy, smiling slightly- I guess I'm just not used to someone other than dad telling me I'm good at this kind of stuff

Lucy: I know how you feel. my family only knows about me playing piano. but even with that my father still thinks I'm horrible

Natsu: -looks at the clock on his desk and sees it's around 11- Wow. We lost track of time'

Lucy: it's that late already?

Natsu: Apparently. -walks over to his wardrobe and pulls out a pair of loose shorts he wears while sleeping- I'll go get changed in dad's room and then I guess I'll see you in the morning. -he smiles slightly, but the sides of his mouth almost twitch into a sad frown-

Lucy: *places her guitar down and walks over to Natsu. she places a hand on Natsu's arm* Natsu please tell me what's wrong

Natsu: -looks at the hand she placed on his arm- I..it's nothing important

Lucy: if it's upsetting you this much it must be important

Natsu: -his eyes start watering- T..tomorrow is the day I... I f..found her...

Lucy hugs Natsu

Natsu: -shocked by the sudden hug he just stands there- L..Luce?

Lucy: *pulls back nervously fiddling with her skirt . her face bright red* u..uh s...sorry

Natsu: -looks at her and smiles slightly, a tear falling down his cheek- D..do you mind if I st..stay in here t..tonight? I just...

Lucy: I..I don't mind, it's your room after all

Natsu: Th.. -sniffs- thanks

Lucy: n..no problem

Natsu walks into Igneel's room to get changed, grabbing a tshirt on the way out. He walks back into the room and throws his uniform on the floor before sitting on the end of the bed. Lucy she doesn't hear Natsu walk back into the room, she has her back to him. she starts taking off her sweater vest then her white shirt. Natsu see's the straps of her pink bra. He blushes a deep red and turns away, focusing on a random spot on the wall as he can hear her unbuckling her skirt*

Natsu: -stands up and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. He leans against the door blushing and breathing heavily, biting onto his lip- (Dammit, Natsu. Now is NOT the time to be thinking about her that way)

Lucy: *looks up at the door* huh?

Natsu: (Shit) -he quickly makes his way to the kitchen before Lucy can open the door-

Lucy: *opens the door standing in just a pink night shirt* Natsu?

Natsu: -turns around and sees Lucy- H..hey

Lucy: whats wrong?

Natsu: Nothing, why?

Lucy: it's nothing. *her shirt sits slightly unbuttoned showing cleavage. her shirt only reaching just below her ass*

Natsu: -looks away from Lucy, blushing deeply- Umm... I think I may sleep on the couch after all. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, and we only just met so it might be a little awkward

Lucy: oh *looks down disappointed* okay

Natsu: -hesitantly kisses her on the cheek before heading over to the couch- N..night

Lucy: *blushes* n..night *heads to the bedroom*

Natsu lies awake on the couch curled up into a ball and unable to sleep, tears dripping down his face and every time he closes his eyes he sees his mother's corpse the way he found it when he got home from school that day. Lucy can't get to sleep. keeps dreaming of possible outcomes of what her father would do once he found out about what had happened. tears trickle down her face. The sound of rustling sheets can be heard out in the living room. Natsu gets up and walks to his room, knocking on the door quietly

Lucy: *sounds weak and shaky* y..yeah

Natsu: C..can I come in? -she can hear he's been crying-

Lucy: *sniffs* u..uh huh

Natsu opens the door and walks in quietly, sliding under the covers of the bed. Lucy rolls onto her slide and curls into a ball hugging her torn dragon plushie. Natsu wraps an arm around Lucy and pulls her closer into his chest. Lucy tears trickle down her face. she shakes whenever she closes her eyes. Natsu stays awake the whole night making sure Lucy's okay. He wipes away her tears and rubs her back comfortingly, increasing his body heat slightly to keep her warm and comfortable

Lucy: *sniffs* t..thanks

Natsu: -smiles slightly and kisses her forehead- Any time

Lucy snuggles closer to Natsu and falls asleep. a small smile on her face. Natsu manages to stay awake until the sun starts to rise, giving into exhaustion he falls asleep. Igneel pulls into the drive way and walks inside. he goes to his bedroom

-The next morning-

Lucy gets up and gets dressed for school. Natsu is still asleep. Igneel knocks on the door

Lucy: y..yeah

Igneel: -opens the door and sees Natsu asleep in the bed- I figured he'd be in here. How was last night?

Lucy: he hardly slept at all

Igneel: -sighs- There is no way he is going to be up for going to school today.

Lucy: okay

Igneel: I'll go make breakfast, wake him up so he can join us and I'll take you to school afterwards

Lucy: okay

Igneel closes the door and walks to the kitchen

Lucy: *walks over to the bed. she lightly shakes Natsu* Natsu

Natsu opens one eye slightly and looks at Lucy, his eye red and bloodshot from crying

Lucy: breakfast is going to be ready soon.

Natsu sits up and gets out of bed, stumbling into the kitchen wordlessly

-In the kitchen-

Lucy sits down at the table.

Natsu: -wordlessly slumps down on one of the chairs, his head resting on his arms-

Igneel: Lucy? What would you like for breakfast? I can get you cereal, toast, bacon or eggs

Lucy: some eggs would be nice

Igneel: -smiles- Okay. -he turns to Natsu- Natsu? Would you like anything?

Natsu sits there unresponsive. Igneel sighs sadly and turns back to the stove. Lucy pulls out one of the novels for english and starts reading it.

Wendy: -walks into the kitchen and greets Igneel- Good morning, Igneel-san

Igneel: *looks at Wendy and smiles* good morning Wendy, how are you this morning?

Wendy: I'm good, thank you. How are you and Natsu-san doing?

Igneel: I'm doing well, but Natsu isn't feeling well so he won't be attending school today

Wendy: -looks down sadly- Oh. Is Natsu-san okay?

Igneel: it's one of those days Wendy

Wendy: Can I see him?

Igneel: he's right at the table, but he's not talking much at the moment

Wendy: Do you think my magic could help, Igneel-san?

Igneel: unfortunately not Wendy

Natsu suddenly slams his head against the dining table and starts doing it again and again, tears falling down his cheeks

Igneel: *goes and grabs the back of Natsu's head* Natsu keep it together

Natsu: -looks up at Igneel- I... I can't...

Lucy concentrates her magic, it fills the room and calms Natsu down. she glows slightly

Natsu: Dad. You... you can let go...

Igneel lets go off Natsu's head and goes back to cooking breakfast

Wendy: -walks to the dining table nervously- Good morning Natsu-san, Lucy-san

Lucy: good morning Wendy

Natsu: H..hi Wendy

Wendy: Igneel-san said you weren't coming to school today. -as if on cue Igneel walks in behind Wendy with a plate of food-

Natsu: Y..yeah. I'm not really up for it

Wendy: Would you like me to tell the others?

Lucy: the others?

Natsu: -smiles slightly, but Igneel and Lucy catch the sides of his mouth twitching again- I m..might come in later today.

Igneel: Natsu we'll judge on what happens by how you're feeling

Wendy: Gajeel-san said he wanted to challenge you in gym today

Natsu: I.. I remember. N..needles doesn't stand a chance

Lucy smiles slightly

Wendy: -turns to Igneel- Do you think Natsu-san will come to school later?

Igneel: maybe Wendy

Wendy: -smiles slightly- Well we should go. Grandine said if you were late dropping me off to school again you were going to get hurt

Igneel: *shudder* okay *hands Lucy her breakfast*

Lucy quickly eats her breakfast. Wendy takes Natsu's hand and leads him outside towards Igneel's car

Igneel: -smiles slightly- She's a sweet girl that Wendy

Lucy: yeah she is *smiles*

Igneel: I highly doubt Natsu will be up for doing anything today. I'll stay home and take care of him. Are you coming back here after school?

Lucy: *places her plate in the sink. she grabs her bags and guitar* okay I'm ready. probably not. *sighs* I'm going to have to face my father sooner or later

Igneel: I understand. But know you are always welcome here

Lucy: *smiles* thank you Igneel

Igneel walks outside to see Wendy trying to cheer Natsu up. Lucy: *walks outside following Igneel*

Wendy: at recess yesterday Gajeel was walking into the canteen when he slipped on some ice that formed on the ground around Gray. he ended up slipping and knocking Sting on his butt

Natsu: -smiles slightly- That sounds like him. What happened afterwards?

Wendy: Gajeel got angry at Gray then started a fight. then sting came up with his lackies and started a fight. then Erza broke it up. she sent them all flying out the door

Natsu: That sounds like Erza

Wendy: then Sting ended up landing on Aquarius san.

Natsu: -yawns- Sucks for him. I wish I could've seen it

Wendy: you should've seen it. he got a detention and was made to clean the pool out, he missed his 3rd period class

Natsu smiles, the sides of his mouth twitching slightly as his mind wanders unintentionally

Igneel: -walks up to the car- Are we ready to go?

Wendy: *smiles* yeah

Igneel: Okay. Natsu and Lucy can sit in the backseat while Wendy rides shotgun

Lucy: okay

Wendy: *smiles* okay

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

we have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying Flames and Keys . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so for the next month of so the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent

The songs mentioned in this chapter do not belong to us..

the songs in this chapter are:

- forever or never by Cinema Bizarre

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXWARNING PARTIAL RAPE SCENEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

They get into the car, in the backseat Natsu is leaning his head against the window, watching the scenery as they drive past and trying to keep himself together.

Igneel: Natsu, you can sleep if you want. It'll help

Natsu silently nods and leans against Lucy's shoulder, closing his eyes and drifting off. Lucy smiles slightly as Natsu falls asleep on her shoulder. A single tear falls down his cheek and onto Lucy's lap. Lucy looks out the window at the scenery

The car pulls up at school. Gray, Erza, Lisana, Levy and Gajeel are waiting for them

Gray: -sees Natsu still in his pyjamas- Oi, flame brain. You okay?

Natsu: -stirs slightly, opening his eyes to look at Gray- Sh..shut up

Lucy: Natsu isn't well today

Lisana: -worried- What's wrong?

Lucy: he didn't get much sleep last night

Natsu's head slips off Lucy's shoulder, landing on Lucy's lap. Lucy blushes slightly. Natsu looks up at Lucy and smiles slightly, she can see his eyes beginning to water again. Lucy wipes away the tears that run down Natsu's face. Lisana notices this

Lisana: Natsu? -turns to Erza- Erza, Natsu's crying

The bell rings

Gajeel: why the fuck are you crying salamander

Natsu turns away from Gajeel

Wendy: -gets out of the car- Thank you for the lift, Igneel-san

Lucy: *gets out of the car. being careful of Natsu* thank you Igneel. bye Natsu I'll see you later

Natsu: -climbs over the side of the car and grabs her arm before pulling her into a quick kiss and pulling away- I'll see ya later, princess

Lucy: *blushes and smiles* o..okay

Levy: We should go. We'll be late otherwise

Gajeel: *mouth gaping open*

Lisana: R..right.

Lucy: *picks up her bags and guitar* bye Natsu

Natsu:-smiles slightly, the side of his mouth twitching as he tries to keep himself together- Okay

Lucy turns and heads for her locker

-During first period-

Lucy walks into the class room with her guitar

Lyra: Ahh. I'd heard we had a new guitarist joining my class. Welcome

Lucy: *smiles* thanks Lyra *pulls out her guitar and sheet music*

Lisana: You know the music teacher?

Lucy: yeah, she's one of my celestial spirits *pulls out her keys and shows Lyra's key*

Lisana: Cool. I can only use take over magic so I don't have anything like that

Lucy: yeah, these actually belonged to my mother before she gave them to me. my father made me learn other magic

Lisana: Oh. Okay. So um... do you have something going on between you and Natsu?

Lucy: why do you ask?

Lisana: Its just... What happened at the car earlier... You two kind of kissed and he was leaning on you

Lucy: *scratches her head* I'm not exactly sure what's going on between us. we only just met the other day

Mira: I think you two like each other. Hi. I'm Lisana's older sister, Mirajane. But everyone calls me Mira

Lucy: oh uh hi Mira. *blushes* I..I'm not sure about that

Mira: Why not?

Lucy: n..no reason. so what instruments do you guys play?

Lisana: I play drums, Mira play's guitar and sings, and Erza plays bass

Lucy: *smiles* cool. maybe we should start a band

Erza: that does sound interesting

Mira: It sounds like fun

Lisana: O..okay. Why not?

Erza: what would we sing?

Mira: Well... We could either cover other songs, or we could write our own.

Lucy: I..I write songs

Lisana: You do?

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Mira: Can we hear something?

Lucy: s..sure *pulls out her pink heart shaped guitar and sheet music. She plugs her guitar into the amp and starts strumming*

Lucy: Don't believe in Miracles  
I never did  
Nothing ever happens here  
So sick of it

I-I-I told you  
I-I-I need to  
Get - get myself into something new  
I'm for something mystical, hysterical,  
Dark, intensive, sexual

I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Better make it now or never  
(ever, ever)  
I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Gotta make it now or never  
(forever or never)

I don't believe in fairytales  
Too cynical  
Everybody stop and stare  
I let it go

I-I-I told you  
I-I-I need to  
Stick - stick - stick out  
Just to keep be like you

Send myself to out of space  
A better place  
Gotta win the human race

I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Better make it now or never  
(ever, ever)  
I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Gotta make it now or never  
(forever or never)

For my love  
For my love  
For my love, it's forever, forever

I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Better make it now or never  
(ever, ever)  
I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Gotta make it now or never  
(forever or never)

Lucy: *strums for a few seconds then stops* s..so what do you think?

Mira: I like it. But if we added a little more beat behind it, it would be amazing

Lucy: *smiles* we could do that

Lisana: Maybe we should enter the talent show. I think it'd be fun

Erza: yes we must enter and crush out opponents

Mira: And we can go out and get cake when we win. We'll bring the others too

Erza: *smiles* yay cake

Lucy: *giggles* okay, sounds like a plan

While the girls are talking Sting, Cobra and Rogue and listening in on their conversation

Rogue: An interesting turn of events

Cobra: I'm surprised she even showed up today after what we did to her car

Rogue: Apparently Salamander's father gave her a lift

Cobra: what should we do now Sting?

Sting: I haven't seen pinky around today. But we could always use my family's connections to get what I want

Cobra: well I heard blondie has a free next, should we use that to our advantage?

Sting: I think that sounds like an excellent idea

Cobra: *hears the girls practising* looks like were gonna have some competition for the talent quest Sting

Sting: Not when we're through with blondie we won't

Cobra: so what do you plan on doing with her Sting?

Sting: -smirks- Don't you worry, Cobra. You just focus on getting her alone

Cobra: sure

-end of first period-

Lucy: *smiles* that was great guys

Erza: it was indeed

Lucy: *walks over to Lyra* excuse me Lyra, could I stay in here for second period

Lyra: Why would you want to do that?

Lucy: I wanted to practice some more. and there was also some song writing I wanted to do

Lyra: I see no problem with it as long as you have a free period

Lucy: yeah I have a free period

Lyra: Very well. My office is just down the hall. Come find me if you need anything

Lucy: okay *smiles. she goes back to her guitar as Lyra walks out of the room all the other students have left*

Cobra: *outside the class room* hey Sting blondie's all alone

Sting smirks and walks inside the music room. locking it behind him. Lucy is looking down at her sheet music a pencil tucked behind her ear

Sting: All alone again I see

Lucy: *looks up at Sting* maybe I want to be alone this period

Sting: I'm sure your father wouldn't approve. Especially based on what happened to your car yesterday

Lucy: *frowns* how do you know about that? and what business do you have with my father?

Sting: You don't know very much about the students here do you? Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Sting Eucliffe

Lucy: *eyes widen* Eucliffe, wait why is a high class person such as yourself doing going to this school

Sting: I could ask you the same thing. Miss Heartfilia

Lucy: *frowns* what do you want?

Sting: The same thing I've always wanted. You, by my side

Lucy: why would I want to be by your side?

Sting: I am not particularly interested in whether or not you want to be by my side. Our families are though

Lucy turns around ignoring the last comment

Sting: I guess I could always make pinky's life hell... That may persuade you.

Lucy: *looks at Sting glaring at him* you wouldn't dare

Sting: Try me.

Lucy: would will it take for you to leave Natsu and my friends alone

Sting: You know what.

Lucy: *frowns* I'm not joining your gang

Sting: You were all for it yesterday. What changed your mind?

Lucy: Natsu convinced me it was a bad idea

Sting: Speaking of pinky, where is he today?

Lucy: he's not well

Sting: Oh I'll bet. Based on what today is, he's probably curled up in a pathetic little ball having a breakdown

Lucy: shut up

Sting: Hmm? Pluck a nerve did I?

Lucy: if you're going to make fun of my friends I'm going to leave *starts gathering up her sheet music*

Sting: Feel free... That is unless you want me to tell your father about your car accident and you spending the night at pinky's

Lucy: n..no *eyes widen*

Sting: If you don't want him to find out, you will stay by my side

Lucy: *tears trickle down her face* o..okay *stands up and looks at Sting* do you promise you won't tell my father if I stay with you?

Sting: -smiles- I promise

Lucy: o..okay. so what do you want me to do?

Sting: -pushes her up against the wall restraining her hands- I'm sure you know

Lucy: *eyes widen* n..no not here

Sting: Why not? No one's around and the door's locked

Lucy: *struggles against his grip* I..I'm just not ready

Sting adjusts his grip so one hand is holding her wrists, his other moves to between her legs. Lucy's face turns red and starts squirming. Sting forces his mouth on hers. Lucy struggles against his grip. Sting slides his hand up her skirt, he starts sliding her underwear down her thighs. Lucy gasps allowing Sting access to her mouth. Sting slides his fingers inside her, his tongue starts exploring the inside of her mouth. Lucy tears pour down her face. she moans into his mouth

Sting: -pulls away- Oh... Looks like someone likes that

Lucy blushes red

Sting: Why don't we try bringing this up a level? -he takes his fingers out of her and starts unbuckling his belt-

Lucy: n..no p..please stop

Sting: Sorry. Not gonna happen. -he unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, moving closer to her-

Lucy squirms in his grasp. Sting's pants fall to the floor and he puts his penis forcefully inside her. Lucy bites her lip to hold the scream of pain as Sting breaks through the barrier. tears pour down her face

-an hour later-

Lucy is laying on the desk panting

Sting: -fixing up his uniform- Thanks for that. Just remember our deal. -he unlocks the door and walks outside without even looking at her-

Cobra: how'd it go Sting?

Sting: According to plan. Let's go

Cobra smirks then follows Sting. Lucy sits up and shakily puts er underwear back on. she packs her bag. she packs her guitar away and heads out the door and heads for recess

-recess-

Erza: have you guys seen Lucy, I haven't seen her since first period

Lisana: -shakes her head- I haven't either

Lucy walks over to the large cherry blossom tree outside and sits down. she quietly eats the food in her lunch box

-At Natsu and Igneel's house-

Natsu suddenly wakes up from a nightmare, he gets dressed into his uniform before going into the kitchen to find his car keys.

Igneel: where do you think you're going Natsu?

Natsu: School

Igneel: and what made you change your mind

Natsu: I haven't. I just have this feeling

Igneel: and what is this feeling you're having?

Natsu: Something's happened to Lucy. I need to make sure she's okay

Igneel: *sighs*fine, just be careful

Natsu runs out to his car and speeds to get to school. He gets to the carpark and gets out, heading towards the cafeteria. Lucy wipes the tears away that formed in her eyes.

Natsu: -sees Lucy and runs over to her- Luce!

Lucy: *looks up* Natsu?

Natsu: H..hi...

Lucy: I..I thought you weren't coming to school today

Natsu: Initially I wasn't. I wanted to make sure you were okay

Lucy: *smiles* well I'm fine, no worries

Natsu: Then why are you out here on your own?

Lucy: I needed some fresh air

Natsu: Mind if I join you?

Lucy: s..sure

Lucy: *moves her stuff so Natsu can sit down*

Natsu: -sits down next to Lucy- Thanks

Lucy: no problem

Natsu leans his head back against the tree and closes his eyes

Sting: hey salamander, what the fuck are you doing with my girl

Natsu: -looks up at Sting, glaring- Who said she was your girl. She's not a piece of meat you can just claim

Sting: since we had sex *smirks*

Lucy flinches. she stands up and moves away

Natsu: W..what?

Sting: you heard me pinky. Lucy and I had sex

Natsu: -looks at Lucy- Is it... is it true?

Lucy drops to her knees crying. she covers her face. she nods. Natsu turns to Sting and starts snarling, his pupils narrowing to slits

Sting: did I upset the poor salamander

Natsu: You son of a bitch. If it were fucking consensual she wouldn't be in tears right now

Sting: and whatcha gonna do about it pinky?

Natsu: FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN! -the attack hits Sting head on, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying-

Sting: *crashes into a tree. he gets up shakily* you fucking prick

Natsu glares at Sting, he moves protectively in front of Lucy

Sting: *appears in front of Natsu* WHITE DRAGON'S CLAW

Natsu: -catches Sting's arm and throws him into a nearby tree- You're gonna have to do better than that. FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK

Sting: WHITE DRAGON'S HOLY BREATH *the breath attack smashes into Natsu and slam him into the ground*

Natsu gets to his feet, dusting off his uniform

Natsu: FIRE DRAGON ROAR! -the attack hits Sting, burning parts of his uniform and skin-

Erza: *hears the noise* what the hell is going on out there?

Gray: I dunno. But it can't be good

Erza: *runs out of the cafeteria and see's Natsu and Sting fighting* Natsu what the hell is going on?

Natsu: FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN! -he tackles into Sting again, repeatedly landing strong punches to his face-

Sting: *kicks Natsu in the stomach* WHITE DRAGON PUNCH *sends a barrage of punches into Natsu's chest and face*

Natsu: -grabs hold of Sting's arms making him unable to move away- FIRE DRAGON ROAR!

Erza: *holding her flame empress blade attracts the flames away so they don't hit Sting* Natsu cut it out

Natsu: -turns to Erza- Stay out of it Erza!

Erza: *glares at Natsu* no Natsu. now put Sting down or do I need to get the principle

Natsu is about to respond, when Sting sends a kick to his stomach knocking the wind out of him

Sting: bad time to let your guard down pinky

Natsu: -coughs, a small amount of blood trickles down the side of his mouth- Oh you are so fucking dead

Erza: *yelling* GRAY GAJEEL HOLD NATSU DOWN

Natsu: FIRE DRAGON IRON...

Gray runs up to Natsu and grabs his arm. Gajeel runs up and grabs Natsu's other arm

Natsu: -starts struggling against Gajeel and Gray's grip- L..let me go!

Gajeel: no fucking way salamander

Natsu: -takes a deep breath- FIRE DRAGON ROAR

Erza controls the flames again. Natsu glares at Erza and starts snarling

Erza: *turns to Gray and Gajeel* get Natsu to the principle's office

Natsu: He fucking raped her!

Gajeel: *eyes widen with shock* what the fuck

Natsu:-to Gray and Gajeel- He deserves a hell of a lot worse than what I've fucking done to him. How would you two feel if it was Juvia or Levy!?

Lucy: *quietly* stop it

Gray: -looks at Erza- You still want us to take him to the principal's office?

Lucy gets up shakily and gathers her stuff and heads towards the main building. Erza nods

Gray: Let's go flame brain. -starts dragging Natsu away from Sting-

Gajeel: come on salamander *dragging Natsu away*

Natsu: Let me go!

Lucy: *walks away*

Gajeel: no fucking way salamander

Gray: Erza's pissed Natsu. So calm down

Natsu: He fucking deserved it

Gajeel: yeah we know. but you need to calm down. this isn't helpin anybody

Natsu: You wouldn't be so calm if you were in my position

Gajeel: well I'm not in your fuckin position, so calm the fuck down

Natsu: Why don't you try to fucking make me -the more worked up Natsu gets the more dragonlike his features become. Scales start to form on his arm-

They all hear the door into the main building slam shut then sobs. Gray, taking advantage of Natsu being distracted by the noise, continues dragging him. Gajeel continues dragging Natsu

-The principal's office=

Gajeel knocks on the door

Makarov: Come in

Gajeel nudges the door open while dragging Natsu in

Makarov: -sighs- What happened this time?

Gajeel: salamander picked a fight with Sting

Makarov: Natsu. This is the third time this week. -reaches for the phone and calls Igneel'

Igneel: hello

Makarov: Hello, Mr Dragneel? This is principle Dreyar from Fairy Hills

Igneel: what has he done this time?

Makarov: He's picked a fight with another student. They both used their magic while fighting

Igneel: *groans* this is getting ridiculous. what was his reason for starting the fight?

Makarov: Apparently the confrontation was instigated over a female student

Igneel: would that student be Lucy Heartfilia

Makarov: Yes it would. Are you able to come down and speak to him?

Igneel: *sighs* sure. I'll be there in about 30 minutes

Makarov: Thankyou. -hangs up and turns to Natsu- Your father will be here in half an hour -turns to Gray and Gajeel- Thank you boys. You can go to class

Gajeel walks out of the room with Gray. Natsu keeps his eyes away from Makarov

Makarov: what brought you to starting a fight Natsu?

Natsu: Sting

Makarov: and what did he do?

Natsu: He... he... -starts shaking with anger and flames start appearing along his skin-

Makarov: Natsu calm down and explain what happened

Natsu: The bastard... he... r..raped her

Makarov: *eyes widen slightly* are you sure Natsu

Natsu: She wouldn't have acted the way she did if it was consensual

Makarov: and how did she act?

Natsu: She broke down... I could tell she was freaked just by him being there

Makarov: *sighs* okay, we'll do something about this. but Natsu you can't start fights everytime one of your nakama is hurt

Natsu: Why the fuck not?

Makarov: unless you want to go back and stay with your father I suggest not starting anymore fights

Natsu flinches at the thought

Makarov: do you understand what I'm saying Natsu?

Natsu nods silently

Makarov: until your father gets here I want you to find Lucy and see if she's okay

Natsu gets up and leaves the office to find Lucy. Following her scent

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

we have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying Flames and Keys . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so for the next month of so the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent

The songs mentioned in this chapter do not belong to us..

the songs in this chapter are:

- blank page Christina Aguilera

* * *

Lucy: *is in the music room playing the piano and singing*

Natsu: *knocks on the door of the music room*

Lucy: w..who is it *sniffs*

Natsu: It's me. Can I come in?

Lucy: *drums her fingers across the keys*

Natsu: Princess?

Lucy: c..come in

Lucy: *plays the piano*  
I know there's hurt I know there's pain,  
But people change lord knows I've been no saint  
In my own way, regret choices I've made  
How do I say I'm sorry? How do I say I'm sorry?

I was scared, I was unprepared oh, for the things you said  
If I could undo that I hurt you I would do anything for us to make it through  
Draw me a smile, and save me tonight  
I am a blank page waiting for you to bring me to life  
Paint me a heart let me be your art

I am a blank page waiting for life to start  
Let our hearts stop and beat as one together  
Let out hearts stop and beat as one forever  
How can I erase decisions I've made  
How do I go back what more can I say

Natsu walks inside leaving the door open slightly, hesitating before coming closer

Lucy: All that remains are hearts filled with shame  
How do we say we're sorry? How do we say we're sorry

I was scared, I was unprepared oh, for the things you said  
If I could undo that I hurt you I would do anything for us to make it through  
Draw me a smile and save me tonight  
I am a blank page waiting for you to bring me to life  
Paint me a heart let me be your art

I am a blank page waiting for life to start  
Let our hearts stop and beat as one together  
Let out hearts stop and beat as one forever  
I'd go back in time and I'll realize  
Our spirits aligned and we'd never die  
Draw me a smile, and save me tonight  
I'll be your blank page waiting for you to bring me to life  
Paint me a heart let me be your art  
I am a blank page waiting for life to start  
Let our hearts start and beat as one together  
Let our hearts start and beat as one forever

*tears gather in her eyes*

Natsu sits down next to her. Lucy's hands shaking slightly, tears stain her face. Natsu gently places an arm around her shoulders and pulls her into his chest as she sobs into his chest*

Natsu: *rubs her back* Just let it out

Lucy rips Natsu's arms and cries*

Natsu: (I'm sorry, princess. I couldn't protect you)

Lucy sniffles and sobs

Natsu: A stupid question... but are you okay?

Lucy: k..kinda

Natsu: I.. I won't ask for details if you don't want to talk about it

Lucy: h..he threatened me, he said if I didn't stay with him he would call my father and tell him about my car and that I stayed at your place

Natsu: And you agreed and that's when he...?

Lucy: *sniffs* uh huh

Natsu: S..sorry

Lucy: i..it's not your fault

Natsu: If I hadn't been asleep I could have stopped it from happening

Lucy: y..you wouldn't have been able to stop him. h..he locked the door

Natsu: I can easily break a door down

Lucy: he also had Rogue and Cobra outside the door

Natsu: I've beaten them before

*the loud speakers crackle. Natsu looks up at the noise, his arms still around Lucy

Makarov: this is the principle, can Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia come to my office

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* You ready?

Lucy: y..yeah

Natsu stands up, gently lifting her with him. They walk back to Makarov's office, him keeping his arm around her the whole time. Lucy is looking down as they walk

Natsu: I'm right beside you, okay?

Lucy: o..okay

Natsu knocks on Makarov's office

Makarov: come in

Natsu: *walks in with Lucy beside him* You wanted to see us?

Makarov: yes. Your father is here

Natsu looks over to one of the chairs and sees Igneel

Igneel: so you started another fight I see

Natsu: The guy fucking deserved it

Igneel: Natsu I've told you before, don't swear

Makarov: This is the third time this week a fight has broken out between Natsu and Sting, Mr Dragneel. However this is the first time that they used their magic

Igneel: *frowns* you used your magic?

Natsu: *looks away from Igneel* Y..yeah.. *Igneel can see that his shirt has been badly damaged from the fight, not just from his magic, but from Sting too*

Igneel: and what was your reason for fighting with sting

Makarov: Natsu made some serious allegations. Apparently he had none*consensual relations with Miss Heartfilia

Lucy sniffs. Natsu squeezes her hand and pulls her closer

Igneel: have you thought of bringing sting in to question him?

Makarov: I thought that would be best done after you collected Natsu. We do not want this escalating again

Igneel: of course

Natsu: I'm not leaving Lucy

Igneel: well we can't bring her with us Natsu

Natsu: Then I'll stay. I'm not leaving her after what she's just been through

Igneel: Natsu things need to be sorted out, and they can't do it with you here

Makarov: Natsu. With what happened today you will have to be suspended for at least a week. If it had escalated further, there is no doubt you would have been expelled

Natsu: I don't fucking care. I'm not leaving her

Igneel: Natsu do I need to send you to your fathers house?

Natsu: If you were going to you would have done it already. I'm surprised you've stuck around this long to be honest... Y..you're usually gone by now anyway

Igneel: I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt Natsu

Natsu: Screw you old man. It's not like you care enough anyway

Igneel: *sighs* Makarov I believe we should send Lucy outside

Makarov: I have sent for Erza to collect her, she should be here shortly

Erza: *knock on the door*

Makarov: Come in

Erza: *walks in* you wanted to see me?

Makarov: Yes. I would like you to take Lucy to her class and make sure she's okay.

Erza: of course

Natsu: *pulls Lucy closer, glaring at Erza*

Erza: come on Natsu, let go of Lucy

Natsu: I don't think so, Erza

Makarov: *sighs* Mr Dragneel, would you mind restraining Natsu?

Igneel: sure *grabs hold of Natsu's arms and makes him let go of Lucy*

Natsu: *struggling against Igneel's grip* L..let me go

Igneel: no Natsu

Erza: *takes hold of Lucy's arm* come on Lucy, we have to get to class

Natsu: *watches them go* P..princess...

Lucy: n..Natsu *dragged out the door*

*the door shuts behind Erza and Lucy*

Natsu: *stops struggling and looks at the door as it closes*

Igneel: Natsu we should be going

Natsu: L..let me go old man..

Igneel: *hesitantly lets go of Natsu*

Natsu: *walks out of the office and heads toward the car park*

Igneel: is that everything?

Makarov: Yes. But considering what just happened and what today is, I suggest you keep a very close eye on him

Igneel: of course

Igneel: *walks out of the office and heads to the carpark*

Natsu: *sees Igneel coming and looks away*

Igneel: get in the car Natsu

Natsu: H..how mad are you right now?

Igneel: more than the uniform

Natsu: Are you gonna leave again?

Igneel: *sighs* I wouldn't do that Natsu

Natsu: Why not? You've done it before for a lot less

Igneel: because I know you under a lot of stress today, I need to take that into account

Natsu: *his eyes start watering* Sh..shut up. You wouldn't understand.

Igneel: *sighs* lets just get home

Natsu: I'll walk. *he starts walking home*

Igneel: I'll be following you Natsu

Natsu: Leave me alone. I need some time to think

Igneel: *sighs* fine, but be back by 3. we need to talk

Natsu: *walks over to his car and sits down, closing his eyes and blaring music. He locks the door so Igneel won't disturb him*

Lucy: *is in food class. she looks down at the recipe for strawberry cheese cake*

Lisana: *to Erza* So how was Natsu?

Erza: not so good. he's all emotional, he had to be restrained so Lucy could leave

Gray: I'm not surprised considering what today is

Erza: what is today?

Gray: From what Igneel told me... today is the day Natsu found his mother

Erza: *gasps* no wonder Natsu was such a mess

Gray: *nods* That's also why he never comes to school on this day. I guess something had him really worried

Erza: maybe what he said happened to Lucy was true

Lisana: *looks at Lucy and then back to Gray and Erza* I don't really think that's something we can just ask

Erza: *nods* I agree

Gray: I think we should go and find Natsu. Knowing him he's bound to do something stupid when he's like this

Lisana: *walks over to Lucy* Hi

Lucy: *jumps slightly, she looks up at Lisana* h..hello

Lisana: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you

Lucy: it's not your fault

Lisana: How are you feeling?

Lucy: better *starts mixing the ingredients*

Lisana: H..how was Natsu? Erza said he wasn't doing so good

Lucy: he's upset and stressed

Lisana: H..has he told you anything about th..that day? No one in our group knows about it, not even Gray

Lucy: only a little bit

Lisana: What did he tell you?

Lucy: it's not for me to tell Lisana *pours the mixture into the cake pan*

Lisana: O..oh. Of course not

Lucy: *places the cheese cake in the fridge. she goes back to her desk and starts writing in her book. ignoring sting who is sitting behind her*

Sting: So how's Pinky?

Lucy: *not looking at him* it's none of your business

Sting: Why not?

Lucy: I don't have to tell you why

Sting: Yes you do. It's a part of our deal

Lucy: *flinches. she goes back to her book ignoring sting*

Sting: So? You going to tell me?

Lucy: n..no

Sting: Suit yourself.

Lucy: *her pen shakes in her hand*

Sting: Maybe I should go talk to Pinky. I could've sworn I saw him heading to his car earlier

Lucy: l..leave him alone

Sting: Why would I do that?

Lucy: *looks down* I..I'll go on that date with you

Sting: It's a start.

Lucy: a..a start?

Sting: Yes. A start

Lucy: w..what else do you want?

Sting: I'll tell you when the time comes

Lucy: o..okay

*The end of the day. Gray and Erza walk to the car park to see Natsu's car still parked*

Gray: He's still here? I thought he went home

Erza: I thought so too

Gray: Should we make sure he's okay?

Erza: *nods* yeah

Gray: *walks over to Natsu's car and knocks on the window* Natsu?

Erza: *walks over with gray*

Natsu: *wipes his eyes and then turns to the window* What?

Erza: what are you still doing here?

Natsu: Avoiding going home

Gray: You idiot. Igneel's probably worried sick

Natsu: He wouldn't care. I'll get home and he'll take off for a week anyway

Erza: he's going to be even more angry if you don't get home

Erza: you need to stop making assumptions Natsu

Gray: Natsu, Igneel wouldn't do that

Natsu: I'm not assuming anything. It's what he plans on doing. I know the signs of when he's gonna leave

Erza: *sighs* have you even asked him?

Natsu: No. And I don't plan to. I might as well go 'there'

Gray: Natsu, you wouldn't

Erza: what is there?

Gray: He's talking about his father's house

Erza: Natsu you can't do that

Natsu: Why can't I?!

Erza: you'll end up getting beaten again *tears shimmer slightly in her eyes*

Natsu: At least I'd feel something other than self loathing, even if it is pain

*as they're talking they can hear sting with Cobra and Rogue. As they look over they see him walking out with his arm wrapped around Lucy*

Natsu: *looks away from Sting and Lucy and starts his car, catching everyone's attention*

Gray: Natsu, don't do this.

Erza: please Natsu

levy: *runs over panting* n..Natsu wait

Gray: Levy?

Levy: *panting* I..I overheard Lucy speaking with sting during foods. I found out the only reason she's doing this is so he will leave Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy alone

Natsu: *turns off his car and then gets out, slamming the door with such force it breaks it. He starts heading towards Sting and his gang*

Lucy: *walks along with sting. Looking down at the ground*

Natsu: *walks up to the gang and stops them from going any further*

Sting: get out of the way Pinky

Natsu: I don't think so

Sting: *oh really *snaps his fingers and two body guards come up from behind Natsu. they grab him by the arms* we'll be see you round Pinky *steps into the limo with Lucy who glances over a Natsu, tears shimmer in her eyes. the door is shut then locked*

Natsu: *envelops his body in fire, burning the body guards*

Body guard: grrhh

*the limo drives away. pulling out of the school*

Natsu: If you want to keep those arms you'll let me go

*the body guards let go then walk to their cars*

Natsu: *looks at Rogue and Cobra* Are the two of you seriously okay with what he's done?

Cobra: *shrugs* as long as we follow Sting we don't have to put up with any bullshit

Natsu: You're a fucking psycopath Cobra

Cobra: *scratches cubelious' nose* not sure if I agree with ya Pinky

Natsu: *starts snarling*

Rogue: we should get going. We have work we have to do *grabs Cobra's arm and they walk to their cars*

Cobra: sure sure whatever *follows Rogue*

Natsu: *storms back to the others and in anger punches the window of his car. The glass shatters and jagged pieces dig into his hand and arm*

Erza: n..Natsu? what's wrong?

Natsu: Sting has her. And I know where they're going. *his arm bleeding, he gets in his car and starts it*

Erza: where are they going?

Natsu: They're going to Lucy's. I have to get there before anything happens

Erza: but why are they going to Lucy's

Natsu: Sting wants to watch what her father's going to do to her

Erza: t..that's sadistic

Gray: That's Sting

Erza: Natsu you need to help her

Natsu: You don't need to tell me that. *he gets in his car and drives away at full speed to the Heartfilia mansion*

*with Sting and Lucy*

Lucy: *sits slightly away from sting*

Sting: Oh, don't be like that. You're way too good for the fire breather anyway

Lucy: what makes you say that, I'm nothing special

Sting: On the contrary. You're not only a rare magic user, but your family is wealth and powerful.

Lucy: what's so great about rare magic and money *looks out the window*

Lucy: I want to be loved for who I am, not what magic I use or how much money or power I have

Lucy: *fiddles with her skirt nervously*

Sting: *laughs* You really are naive. Money and power are all that matters in this world

Lucy: *sighs and looks out the window*

*she looks out the window and she can see Natsu's car following them*

Lucy: (Natsu what are you doing?) *shakes her head*

Sting: And once our families are joined we shall have an overwhelming amount

Lucy: who said anything about our families being joined

Sting: Our families request it. It was your father's idea. He wanted power to rival that of some family

Lucy: and when was I going to be asked about this

Sting: You weren't.

Lucy: *frowns*

Sting: I find it intereSting that you've taken a liking to Pinky

Lucy: at least he treats me with respect

Sting: I find it even more intereSting that he's taken a liking to you

Lucy: why do you find it so intereSting?

Sting: The fact that there's only one fire dragon slayer left and he's taken a liking to a life dragon slayer who completely outclasses him

Lucy: whatever *looks back out the window*

Sting: I wonder why he got so worked up when he found out about what we did... Maybe it had something to do with how he found his mother. Beaten. Raped. Alive long enough to smile and tell him it was going to be okay.

Lucy: *clutches her head tears pouring down her face* p..please s..stop it

Sting: Why? I'm simply telling the truth

Lucy: I..I just don't w..want to hear about it

Sting: Too bad because I feel like talking about it. Imagine it though, coming home from school to see that. He ran away for a few months after it happened

Lucy: *starts shaking tears pouring down her face* j..just s..stop. I..I'll do anything

Sting: When he came back he transferred into the public school. No one there knows about it, he didn't know anyone when he got there

Lucy: o..okay you told me, just stop it

Lucy: *moves further away from Sting*

Sting: *sighs* We are almost there

Lucy: where?

Sting: Your mansion of course. You father wants to speak with you

Lucy: *eyes widen. she looks at Sting* y..you t..told him

Sting: Of course. You went back on our agreement yesterday

Lucy: *goes to the door and tries to open it frantically*

Sting: Where are you going to go? Pinky won't be waiting for you

Lucy: *tears pouring down her face* p..please d..don't take m..me there. I..I'll d..do an..anything

Sting: *smirks* Sorry. Ain't gonna happen

Lucy: *keeps trying to open the door. she realises it's useless she grabs her keys*

Natsu: *his car pulls up to the passenger side door* Luce!

Lucy: *bangs on the windows frantically, tears pour down her face* Natsu please help me

Natsu: *nods and grins* Everything's gonna be fine

Lucy: o..okay

Natsu: *speeds ahead of the limo and changes lanes so he's in front of it before suddenly stepping on the brakes. The two cars collide*

Sting: *pulls out his mobile and calls Lucy's father. His phone shuts as soon as they collide*

Lucy: *sent forward and lands on the floor*

Natsu: *the force of the impact causes his head to slam on the steering wheel*

Sting: this is ridiculous *calls Lucy's father after locking the doors*

Natsu: *shakily gets out of his car and to Lucy's door, managing to pull it open before falling to his knees*

Lucy: Natsu *goes to jump out of the car*

Natsu: T..told you it was gonna be o..okay

Lucy: b..but you're injured

Natsu: A d..dragon always g..guards his p..princess

Sting: *smirks and grabs Lucy's arm* then I guess you must be the stubborn younger dragon who challenges the other dragons

Sting: *phone in hand. the phone is ringing. he's calling Lucy's father*

Natsu: *lightning crackles around his body surprising Sting and Lucy*

Lucy: n..Natsu?

Natsu: L..let her g..go...

Sting: no way Pinky. we're betrothed

Natsu: *gets to his feet, barely able to stand* I... don't c..care

Lucy: n..Natsu p..please stop. you're hurting youself

Sting: listen to Lucy, you don't want to get yourself killed

Natsu: If it means she's safe... I don't care *he reaches out and suddenly pulls Lucy behind him before sending an attack at Sting* LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!

Sting: *jumps out of the way dodging the attack*

Natsu: *panting, his vision starts to blur*

Sting: *appears in front of Natsu and kicks him in the stomach sending him into a brick wall. this knock the wind out of him. he grabs Lucy's wrist grabs their stuff. they walk away*

Natsu: *falls unconscious as the ambulance arrives*

*at the Heartfilia mansion*

Lucy: l..let go of me

Jude: *walks down the hallway* Welcome back. Lucy.

Lucy: h..hello dad

Jude: Would you like to tell me where you were last night, young lady

Lucy: I..I w..was at a friends h..house

Jude: Which friend? That commoner?

Lucy: y..yes

Jude: *suddenly slaps her, knocking her to the ground* Why were you there?

Lucy: *holding her cheek with one of her hands, tears pouring down her face* h..he invited me over'

Jude: And your car?

Lucy: i..it was broken into

Jude: I see.

Lucy: *stands up shakily*

Jude: *as soon as she is on her feet, he slaps her again*

Lucy: *her eyes wide tears pour down her face. she clutches her cheek*

Jude: You useless girl. You cannot follow orders can you?

Lucy: *flinches* I..I'm not useless

Jude: And why do you say that?

Lucy: m..my friends s..said I'm n..not useless

Jude: *laughs* And you believed them?

Lucy: y..yeah

Jude: They are only after money Lucy. That is what everyone is after

Lucy: n..no they're not. they're my friends

Jude: You foolish girl. *he picks her up by the arm and walks her into his office locking the door* Looks like I need to teach you a lesson

Lucy: n..no p..please *backs away*

Jude: *smirks and approaches her*

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

we have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying Flames and Keys . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so for the next month of so the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent

* * *

-2 hours later-

Jude: I hope that teaches you a lesson. *leaves the office*

Lucy is barely conscious on the ground. Battered, bloody and bruised she has multiple broken ribs, her right arm broken

Layla: Jude what did you do?

Jude: I taught her a lesson.

Layla: I told you not to lay another hand on the girls

Jude: And I told you not to keep secrets from me, Layla

Layla: it was only to protect the girls

Jude: And look at how well that turned out

Layla: *frowns* I..I'm leaving you Jude, and I'm taking the girls with me

Jude: I'd like to see you try. Where would you go?

-Layla's phone rings-

Layla: *answers her phone* hello, Layla Heartfilia speaking

Igneel: Layla? It's Igneel

Layla: oh Igneel, hello

Igneel: Hello. I was wondering if you'd heard from Natsu. He's not answering his phone and was due back home hours ago

Layla: I'm sorry but I'm not sure where Natsu is...

Igneel: Damn. How's Lucy?

Lucy: *walks out of the room clutching her ribs with one hand her other arm drooping to the side. She's limping* h..he's in t..the hospital

Jude: *looks at Lucy and frowns* Go to your room young Lady

Lucy: n..no

Jude: Now. Lucy.

Lucy: I said no

Igneel: Layla? Is everything alright?

Layla: n..no everything is not alright. Send for help *hangs up the phone*

Igneel: *hangs up* Shit. *he runs to his car and drives to the Heartfilia mansion, calling for police on his way*

Lucy: I won't go to my room

Jude: *starts approaching Lucy* You will listen to me, young lady

Layla: *steps in the way* Jude don't you dare touch Lucy

-They hear the sound of the gates crashing open, and a loud roar rumbles throughout the mansion-

Lucy: m..mum?

-A large fireball comes flying through the manor hallway-

Layla: *grabs Lucy and jumps out of the way*

Igneel: Stay the hell away from them

Jude narrowly misses the fireball, his suit singeing from the fire

Lucy: *eyes widen with fright* m..mum?!

Layla: don't worry Lucy

Igneel: *suddenly appears in front of Layla and Lucy protectively* Layla, are you alright?

Layla: I'm fine. But Lucy isn't

Lucy winces and yelps as pressure is put on her arm

Igneel: I'll deal with him. You take Lucy.

Layla: r..right *runs out of the building with Lucy in her arms*

Igneel: *his eyes turn dragon-like and scales form on his skin* Explain yourself

Jude: I owe no explanation to a commoner

Igneel: I am no ordinary commoner you foolish human. *smoke starts coming from his mouth*

Jude: what I do with my family is none of your concern

Igneel: It is when they happen to be my friends. *he sends a large fireball at Jude*

Jude: *jumps out of the way*

Igneel: Now. Explain yourself!

Jude: I was merely punishing Lucy for disobeying me

Igneel: You are despicable. You do not deserve to be a father.

Jude: and yet I am.

In the blink of an eye Igneel is holding Jude up against the wall, his arm slowly turning to a dragon claw

Jude: I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have camera's set up all around the grounds and the mansion. If you even lay a scratch on me I can send you to prison

Igneel: *smirks* What makes you think a prison can hold a fire dragon?

Jude's eyes widen

Igneel: *drops him* You are not worth my time. If I ever hear of you laying a finger on them again I will come back and burn you to ashes. *walks out of the manor*

Layla is standing outside the manor holding Lucy who has fallen unconscious

Igneel: *approaches Layla, the scaling going down and his eyes and arm return to normal* How is she?

Layla: I..I'm not sure.

Igneel: We'll have to take her to the emergency room.

Layla: o..okay

Igneel takes Lucy from Layla and gently walks to his car, laying her down in the back seat

Layla hops in the passenger seat of Igneel's car before Igneel drives to the hospital, taking Lucy straight into the emergency room. Layla follows Igneel into the emergency room

Wendy: -sitting beside Grandine and Gray, she looks up from the waiting room and sees Igneel- Igneel-san!

Igneel: Wendy? Grandine? What are you two doing here?

Wendy: It's Natsu-san...

Grandine: we were called to come in

Igneel: What about Natsu?

Grandine: he was in a car accident

Igneel: A... a car accident?

Grandine: *nods* a car ran up the back of him

Igneel: Is he okay?

Grandine: he's got a concussion, that's basically it

Igneel sighs in relief

Wendy: The doctor said Natsu-san was very lucky

Igneel: I guess that boy really does take after me *smiles slightly*

Layla: Igneel we really need to get Lucy some help

Igneel: Right. *walks with Layla to the receptionist*

Receptionist: how can I help you sir?

Igneel: She's got a broken arm, some broken ribs and I'm sure I don't need to tell you about the bruising

Receptionist: o..of course sir. We'll have her x-rayed

Igneel: Thank you

-2 hours later-

Lucy is in a hospital bed. Her chest is strapped up and her arm is in plaster. A bandage is wrapped around her forehead.

Igneel: *places a hand on Layla's shoulder* She's going to be fine. She just needs rest

Layla: *sniffs and rubs her eyes* o..okay

Igneel: *looks at Lucy sadly* This is almost as bad as what used to happen to Kimiko.

Layla: I never wanted to this to happen to my girls, let alone Lucy

Igneel: I'm a fire dragon and I can't even stop this from happening

Layla: I..I should get home. I need to make sure ruby is okay

Igneel: *takes his keys and hands them to Layla* You can stay at my house. I'll watch over them

Layla: okay. Thank you Igneel

Igneel smiles sadly

Layla walks out of the room

-Later that night. Igneel, Grandine, Wendy, Gray and Erza are in the room talking to Lucy. Natsu is currently asleep-

Gray: Are you sure you're okay, Lucy?

Lucy: I'm fine guys

Gray: *turns to Wendy* Has flame brain woken up yet?

Wendy: not yet

Igneel is looking over at Natsu worriedly, Grandine standing next to him

Grandine: he should wake up soon

Igneel: Why would he do something so reckless?

Grandine: I'm not sure, but he does seem to take after you Igneel

Igneel: What are you trying to say Grandine?

Grandine: *sighs* I'm saying he's reckless just like you were

Igneel: I was never stupid enough to do something like this

Grandine: that's because you never had a crush on a girl

Igneel sighs and looks over at Natsu again

Lucy: I..I'm sorry for making everyone worry

Gray: This isn't your fault Lucy.

Lucy: b..but I let sting get to me

Wendy: He gets to everyone. Sting-san is a bad man

Lucy: *rubs away some tears from her eyes* I..I hate m..my father

Natsu: Y..you and me b..both

Lucy: N..Natsu?

Natsu: H..hey..

Wendy: Natsu-san you're awake

Lucy: are you okay?

Natsu: M..my head hurts...

Wendy: *looks up at Grandine* Can you do something for Natsu-san?

Grandine: I can try *places her hands on Natsu's forehead. a blue aura surrounding her hands removing Natsu's headache*

Natsu: Th..thanks Grandine

Grandine: no problem Natsu

Erza: Natsu how are you feeling, apart from the headache

Natsu: Like something ran into me. My back hurts like crazy

Erza: okay

Natsu looks around and sees Igneel. He turns away looking ashamed

Lucy: d..did the doctor say when I can leave?

Gray: They want to keep you both overnight

Lucy: *sighs* okay

Igneel: I'll go make sure Layla and Ruby are okay. Grandine, you can mind them while I'm gone?

Grandine: sure

Igneel: *about to leave the room when the door opens revealing Sting* What are you doing here?

Sting: I wanted to make sure my fiancé was okay

Igneel: fiancé?

Sting: Yes. We've been betrothed since recently

Igneel: does Lucy know about this?

Sting: *looks at Lucy* She knows

Igneel: if you bother Natsu I will be sure to have you thrown out

Sting: Why would I do that?

Igneel glares at sting then walks out

Sting: *turns to Natsu and Wendy* You didn't tell me your parents were actual dragons

Natsu: F..fuck you

Sting: why should I. I was just asking

Natsu tries to sit up, but falls back wincing

Wendy: Natsu-san, be careful

Grandine: Natsu lie down

Natsu: D..dammit. *looks at Sting* Thanks for kicking me into a fucking brick wall by the way

Gray: *turns to Sting* You did what?

Sting: I was trying to get past Natsu, but he wouldn't move. I was worried about Lucy

Gray: So you kicked him into a wall?

Sting: I kicked him, I didn't mean to kick him into a brick wall

Natsu: B..bullshit

Sting: since when could you use lighting magic pinky?

Gray: *shocked* What are you talking about?

Sting: pinky over there use lighting magic

Natsu: It... it's none of your business

Sting: you attacked me with it, so yeah it is my business

Gray: What exactly happened?

Sting: pinky stopped his car right in front of my limo, we ran up the back of him

Gray: *looks at Natsu* You CAUSED the accident you were in?

Natsu: I... I had to get Lucy... out of th..there

Sting: why pinky? She was fine where she was

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and then glares at Sting* No she wasn't.

Sting walks over to Lucy and gently places a hand on her arm. Lucy looks him in the eyes and starts feeling slightly drowsy

Natsu: *takes a deep breath and sends a fireball at the back of Sting's head* Stay the hell away from her

Sting: *rubs his head* jeez pinky that hurt. *looks back at Lucy* Luce can you tell them that everything was okay before the crash

Lucy: *blinks* s..sure everything was fine

Natsu: P.. princess?

Sting: why do you keep calling her that pinky?

Natsu: Why the hell does it matter to you what I call her?

Sting: she is my fiancé after all

Natsu: Well clearly it doesn't mean anything, now does it? *he turns around on his side, his back facing Sting*

Erza: Natsu what's wrong?

Natsu: It's nothing. *he moves slightly and the bruising on his back from the impact with the brick wall can be clearly seen*

Erza: Gray we should get going. We have school tomorrow

Gray: Y..yeah..

Erza: bye Natsu. bye Lucy *walks out the door*

Lucy: bye Erza, bye Gray

Gray: See ya

Sting: So how are you feeling?

Lucy: I..I've felt better

Sting: *moves a stray hair out of her eyes* I'm not surprised based on where you are

Lucy: I guess I'm not going to school tomorrow

Sting: Probably not. But I'll come visit you afterwards okay?

Lucy: *smiles warmly* okay

Sting: *kisses her on the forehead* Goodnight, princess

Lucy: *blushes* g..goodnight

Sting leaves the room, leaving Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Grandine alone. Lucy lays down in her bed smiling

Natsu: Grandine? Help me up?

Grandine: s..sure *helps Natsu sit up carefully*

Natsu gets shakily out of bed and heads towards the door of the room

Grandine: Natsu where are you going?

Natsu: I don't know. I just need time to think. *he opens the door and is greeted by the sight of Igneel standing there*

Igneel: Natsu what are you doing out of bed?

Natsu: You know I hate hospitals, dad

Igneel: I know that, but how do you expect to get better

Natsu: I'll deal with it. *he goes to move past Igneel and stumbles*

Igneel: *catches Natsu* you're going straight back to bed young man

Natsu: L..let go of m..me

Igneel: not until you go back to your bed and explain what's going on

Natsu: N..nothing's g..going on

Igneel: that's complete and utter bullshit Natsu and you know it

Natsu looks at Igneel shocked

Igneel: *glares at Natsu* I want the truth Natsu

Natsu's eyes start watering and he briefly glances at Lucy

Igneel: *grabs Natsu's arm* we'll about this somewhere else *takes Natsu outside* Now what's going on?

Natsu: I... I don't know.

Igneel: what happened while I was gone?

Natsu: It was Sting he... he did something to Lucy and then he was getting lovey dovey with her. I spent so much energy keeping myself on that bed I didn't really pay attention

Igneel: was anyone else in the room when it happened

Natsu: Gray and Erza

Igneel: we'll have to talk to them later

Natsu: Dad. I have to know... is there something wrong with me?

Igneel: no Natsu, there's nothing wrong with you

Natsu: But... I can't stop thinking about Lucy. I'm insanely protective of her to the point where I'd purposely get myself into a car accident if it meant she was safe. And any time she's with another guy I get really angry and lose control temporarily. This isn't normal dad. And it's freaking me out

Igneel: *sighs* looks like it's time to tell you the truth

Natsu: Huh?

Igneel: Natsu the truth is I'm your biological father

Natsu: B..but..

Igneel: but?

Natsu: H..how is that p..possible? I mean y..you're a.. a dragon and mother wasn't

Igneel: I was in this form when your mother got pregnant

Natsu: So... the beatings?

Igneel: he knew your mother was having an affair, so he took his anger out on you

Natsu: *his eyes start watering* So the person that killed her was...?

Igneel nods sadly. Natsu's legs start shaking and he falls to his knees. Igneel catches Natsu before he hits the ground

Natsu: W..why are you only telling me this n..now?

Igneel: the opportunity never came up

Natsu: N..never came up?! What the fuck Igneel? You could have said it at any time

Igneel: I thought it would have been best to tell you when you came of age. When you started having those feelings you're having

Natsu: Feelings?

Igneel: wanting to protect Lucy no matter what, acting possessive of her around other guys.

Natsu: S..so this is normal?

Igneel: *rubs the back of his neck* normal for dragon's that is

Natsu: F..for dragons?

Igneel: *nods* well you are half dragon after all

Natsu: W...what's gonna happen?

Igneel: well, what you're going through is basically puberty but it'll be more intense. And once you find the right girl, you'll be with her for the rest of your life

Natsu: So these feelings I'm having for Lucy... They'll get worse?

Igneel nods

Natsu: I...is there something I can do to stop them?

Igneel: well what dragon's usually do to relieve the tension and stress is mate

Natsu is left speechless

Igneel: what?

Natsu: *blushes deep red* M..m..mate?

Igneel: *nods* yeah

Natsu: You're telling me I should... do.. 'that'.. with Lucy?

Igneel: that's exactly what I'm telling you

Natsu: I.. I can't. For all I know sh... she wouldn't want to... and I'm not gonna force her

Igneel: that's just it Natsu. For all 'you' know. You may never know how she feels unless you ask her

Natsu: What would I say? Hi, I'm half dragon and to settle my instincts we need to have sex so are you up for it?

Igneel: *face palms* no Natsu. Just tell her how you feel about her, then she should respond to that saying how she feels

Natsu: c..can I just go home?

Igneel: no Natsu, you haven't recovered yet

Natsu: It's just a concussion. I'll be fine

Igneel: I'll take you home if you promise to take it easy

Natsu: *nods* Okay

Igneel: and we need to figure out what caused Lucy to react that way

Natsu: Y..yeah. *they walk back to the room to get Natsu's things and as soon as they step into the room, Natsu becomes overwhelmed by the amount of different scents in the room and has to lean on Igneel covering his nose*

Igneel: Natsu?

Natsu: Y..yeah?

Igneel: are you okay?

Natsu: *still covering his nose* Yeah...

Igneel: don't worry, you'll get used to it

Natsu: Wh..whattya mean?

Igneel: all those smells you're smelling, that's all apart of you coming of age. Your sense of smell is becoming more sensitive

Natsu: O...okay

Lucy is asleep. She whimpers from the pain in her arm. Natsu looks over at Lucy while Igneel speaks to Grandine

Grandine: I take it you told the boy?

Igneel nods

Grandine: There has not been a half dragon in centuries. I hope you realise how powerful he will eventually become

Igneel: I understand

Grandine: *places a hand on Igneel's shoulder* I am sorry about Kimiko. A dragon should never have to lose their mate

Igneel: *sighs. a single tear drips down his face. he wipes it away* it's not your fault Grandine

Grandine: At least you have a son to remind you of her. He has her eyes and her hair

Igneel: that's true *smiles slightly*

Grandine: If you need me, do not hesitate to ask. Even the great and powerful Igneel needs help sometimes

Igneel: *smiles* thanks Grandine

Grandine: *smiles warmly and then turns to Wendy* Wendy, we need to go. You have school tomorrow

Wendy: okay goodnight Igneel san, goodnight Natsu san

Natsu: G..goodnight Wendy

Igneel: goodnight Wendy

Grandine leaves with Wendy

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

we have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	16. Chapter 16

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying Flames and Keys . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so for the next month of so the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent

* * *

Lucy whimpers again in her sleep

Natsu: *looks over at Lucy and then back to Igneel* Is... is there anything we can do?

Igneel: I'm not sure. She has broken bones, and considering her magic she's recovering at a faster rate. But even though she's healing she will be in pain

Natsu: C..can I try something?

Igneel: uh sure. Just be careful

Natsu makes his way over to Lucy and gently places his fingers on her arm. He closes his eyes and focuses, sending a small amount of his magic into Lucy. Her whimpering stops and her breathing slows down. Natsu takes his hand away, and carefully remove a stray hair from her forehead and kisses it. He stands up again and almost falls over.

Igneel: *steady's Natsu* are you sure you want to go

Natsu: Yeah... I don't think I could spend the night alone with Lucy and have nothing happen

Igneel: *sighs* of course. *picks up Natsu's bags* let's get going

Natsu follows Igneel out of the room and quietly closes the door

-the next morning-

A nurse brings in breakfast for Lucy and places it on the table next to her bed.

Lucy: *wakes up in the hospital* thank you

Nurse: No problem. How are you feeling?

Lucy: *smiles* a lot better thank you

Nurse: That's good.

Lucy: do you know if I'll be able to leave today?

Nurse: The doctors only wanted to keep you for observation after we set the bones. You should be able to go home by the afternoon

Lucy: o..okay

Lucy: *looks over at the bed Natsu was in* (Natsu where are you?)

-At Natsu and Igneel's-

Natsu is sleeping on the couch, having given Ruby his room for the night.

Ruby yawns. She slips on a gothic red and black dress on that reaches mid thigh. She slips on some black boots then walks out to the dining room for breakfast

Layla: *to Igneel* Are you sure it was a good idea bringing him home when he hasn't fully recovered?

Igneel: he's going through certain 'changes' and I couldn't leave him in the hospital like that

Layla: 'changes'?

Igneel: *nods* he's going through 'puberty'

Layla: *her eyes widen* His instincts are awakening?

Igneel: *nods* yes

Layla: *looks over at Natsu and then back at Igneel* Do you know how long he can resist them?

Igneel: I'm not sure exactly. He said to me that if he had stayed last night he was sure something would have happened

Natsu: *starts waking up. He groans and rubs his head* D..dad?

Igneel: yes Natsu?

Natsu: Can I get something for my head?

Igneel: sure *grabs some pain medication out of the cupboard, he pours a glass of water then hands the water and tablets to Natsu*

Natsu: Thanks. *he takes the water and tablets and the looks up at Igneel. The pupils of his eyes are dragon-like*

Igneel: no problem. So how are you feeling? Other than the headache

Natsu: Still a little sore. But fine other than that. *sniffs the air* Do I smell bacon?

Igneel: uh yeah. Would you like some?

Natsu: *nods* Yes, please

Ruby: hey mum, when's Lucy getting back?

Layla: We should be able to bring her home this afternoon

Ruby: cool

Layla: *to Igneel* Is it okay if we bring her back here?

Igneel: *looks at Natsu then back at Layla* sure that would be fine

Layla: *smiles warmly* Thank you Igneel

Igneel: *smiles* it's no problem Layla

Natsu walks over to the dining table wearing nothing but a pair of old pyjama pants and sits down, yawning

-at fairy hills public academy-

Cobra: hey sting, what happened to blondie?

Sting: She's in the hospital. Got a few broken bones.

Cobra: so what are you gonna do now?

Sting: It's all according to plan. Don't you worry. On another note... Were you aware pinky and the little sky dragon slayer are each living with a dragon

Cobra: *scratches his head* uh no, I had no idea

Sting: Neither did I. It was very interesting though, they were in human form when I met them

Cobra: since when could they take on human forms

Sting: I don't know. *turns to Rogue* Any ideas?

Rogue: it is rather unusual, but maybe that is part of their magic

Sting: If that is the case then why are dragon slayers unable to turn into dragons?

Rogue: I'm not sure

Sting: Maybe we should ask pinky

Rogue: I'm not sure if he would know just yet. But maybe Lucy could get the information out of him

Sting: *smirks* That could work

Rogue: are you planning on visiting her after school?

Sting: But of course. We are betrothed after all

Cobra: since when did that happen Sting?

Sting: Since yesterday. It was her father's idea

Cobra: aren't ya like gonna make it official?

Sting: Hmm?

Cobra: like a ring or something. Isn't that what people give each other when they're engaged or something?

Sting: I have it planned. But I want to wait until pinky is there to witness it

Rogue: well I heard that they're both going to be back at school tomorrow

Sting: Perfect

-end of school-

Wendy: *walking with Gray, Erza and Lisana* I hope Natsu-san feels better today

Gray: We could always call him

Erza: I'm sure he'll be fine. This is Natsu we're talking about after all

Lisana: Can we call him and find out how he's doing?

Erza: *nods* right *pulls out her phone and dials Natsu's phone number*

Gray: Put it on speaker

Erza nods. She presses the loudspeaker button

Natsu: *after a few rings he answers* Hello?

Wendy: *smiles* Hello Natsu-san

Erza: hello Natsu

Lisana: Hi

Gray: Hey flame brain

Natsu: Uh.. hi guys. What's up?

Erza: we just called to see how you're doing

Natsu: I have a bit of a headache and I'm still a little sore. I slept in this morning and dad didn't want me coming in today

Erza: we can understand that. Have you heard about Lucy's condition?

Natsu: *he doesn't respond for a few seconds* Uh.. Her mum and sis just left to pick her up. A few busted ribs and a broken arm as well as some bruises. But she should be fine

Erza: well at least she's going to be okay

Natsu: *sighs* Yeah, that's true

Gray: flame brain do you plan on coming to school tomorrow?

Natsu: That's the plan. I don't think dad will want me missing three days of school in a row

Erza: then we'll speak to you tomorrow Natsu

Natsu: Yeah... talk to ya later. *hangs up*

Erza hangs up the phone

Lisana: Was it me or did he seem out of it as soon as you asked about Lucy?

Gray: yeah, definitely sounded like it

Lisana: Could something be wrong?

Erza: maybe

-At Natsu and Igneel's house-

Igneel: Natsu is everything okay *having heard the phone call*

Natsu: *throws his phone on the dining table and opens the fridge* Yeah. The guys just wanted to see how I was doing

Igneel: that's nice of them

Natsu: Yeah... And then they asked about Lucy

Igneel: and what did you say?

Natsu: As much as I knew... After about a five second pause *he pulls out the bottle of coke and goes to pour himself a glass* You want one dad?

Igneel: no thank you Natsu

Natsu puts the coke back in the fridge and leans against the door with his eyes closed

-at the hospital-

Layla knocks on the door to Lucy's room

Lucy: come in

Layla: *opens the door and walks in with Ruby following her* Hello sweetie

Lucy: *is wearing a white a white tank top lined with blue, decorated with a blue bow and a blue denim skirt* hi mum, hey sis

Layla: How are you feeling?

Lucy: much better than I did yesterday

Layla: *smiles* That's good

Lucy: *smiles* yeah

Layla: Are you ready to go?

Lucy: y..yeah

Layla: Something wrong?

Lucy: *blushes* i..it's just u..um a f..friend of mine said he was going to come and visit me

Layla: Oh. Lucy, we have to go

Sting knocks on the door

Lucy: *look up and smiles* he's here. Come in

Sting: *walks in* Hi, princess

Lucy: *goes up to sting and hugs him* hi Sting

Sting: How are you feeling?

Lucy: much better

Sting: *smiles* That's good. You seem better than yesterday

Lucy: *smiles warmly* I feel better than yesterday

Sting: *looks over at the second bed* Where's pinky?

Lucy: he's not here. He left last night

Sting: Well that's good. It means I was being paranoid for no reason. I thought he'd do something to you after I left

Lucy: y..you did?

Sting: Yeah. I didn't want him taking advantage of you like he's done with other girls

Lucy: o..other girls?

Sting: Yeah. He's a bit of a playboy and a flirt when it comes to girls

Lucy: *blushes* o..okay

Layla: *clears her throat* Lucy, we need to go.

Lucy: *looks at Layla and blushes* uh o..okay

Sting: I'll see you at school tomorrow?

Lucy: *nods and smiles* yeah

Sting: *kisses her on the forehead and exits the room* Until next time, princess

Lucy: *blushes slightly* o..okay *picks up her bags* are we ready to go?

Layla: *nods* Natsu and Igneel are taking care of dinner

Lucy: okay *walks out the door and heads for the car park*

-At Natsu and Igneel's-

Natsu is cooking at the stove, he hasn't said anything for a while

Igneel: are you just about finished there Natsu?

Natsu: Yeah. Just finished now. *turns off the stove and turns to Igneel.* All yours dad

The sounds of car doors is heard outside

Natsu: *looks towards the noise* They're back

A knock is heard at the door. Natsu walks over to the door and answers it. Lucy is at the door with Layla and ruby behind her.

Natsu: H..hi. Uh... *moves to the side so she can come in*

Lucy: h..hi *walks inside and sits down. Her broken arm in a sling*

Layla: *walks in* Oh, it smells good in here

Natsu smiles slightly. As Lucy sits down she focuses on her arm with her magic and starts healing the bone. Natsu flinches as he hears the very slight crack of her bones mending. Lucy winces as the bones mends it self

Layla: *walk to Igneel and whispers to him* I take it his hearing's started getting more sensitive?

Igneel: *nods. He whispers to Layla* yeah

Layla: Should he be going back to school while this is happening?

Igneel: he can't miss anymore school Layla

Layla: Igneel, you have to be considering what it'll mean while he's adjusting to it

Igneel: I know Layla

Layla: *sighs* You're his father I trust you to make the right decision

Igneel: *sighs* dinners ready everyone

Natsu: Dad?

Igneel: yes Natsu?

Natsu: I'm not that hungry. Can I go to bed?

Igneel: uh sure Natsu

Natsu leaves the kitchen and walks over to the couch, lying down so he's out of their sight

Layla: Is he okay?

Igneel: he just needs time to adjust

Layla: I guess you're right.

Lucy: what's wrong with Natsu?

Igneel: He's just going through some 'changes'

Lucy: changes?

Igneel: It is nothing serious. He was going to go through them eventually

Lucy: *scratches her head* you mean like puberty

Natsu: *from the couch* Hey, dad? Can I get something for my head

Igneel: *smiles slightly and stands to get the water and some pain medication for Natsu* Something like that

Lucy eats her pasta. She puts her dishes in the sink then heads to Natsu's bedroom

Ruby: *once Lucy is out of the room* something seems wrong with sis

Igneel: What do you mean?

Ruby: when we were at the hospital this guy with blonde hair came in

Igneel: Blonde hair?

Ruby: yeah blonde spiky hair

Igneel: That sounds like Sting

Ruby: yeah that's his name. Well he came in then sis started acting all lovely dovey. He asked her how she was feeling then she hugged him

Igneel: *turns to Layla* Is this true?

Layla: *nods* yes it's true

Igneel: What happened then?

Ruby: he started spouting stories saying that he was worried about Lucy, and he asked where Natsu was. Sis said he'd left the night before and sting was relieved. He said he was glad Natsu had left because he was a playboy and messed around with girls

Igneel: That sounds more like Sting than it does Natsu

Ruby: that's why I thought something was wrong when sis actually believed him

Igneel: *looks over at Natsu who hasn't said a word* It looks like you were right.

Ruby: what should we do?

Igneel: We need to find out what he's done first. Only then can we stop it. Now, I think it's time we all went to bed

Ruby nods then gets up and goes to Natsu's room

Igneel: *to Layla* This is concerning.

Layla: I know, this must have something to do with Jude

Igneel starts snarling, his eyes turn dragon like and his canines elongate

Layla: Igneel?

Igneel: *looks up at Layla* Huh?

Layla: are you okay?

Igneel: I'm sorry. But everything that's happening reminds me of what happened to Kimiko and how I didn't get there in time

Layla: I understand. Now let's get to bed.

Igneel nods and heads to his room. Layla follows Igneel into his room

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

we have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	17. Chapter 17

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying Flames and Keys . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so for the next month of so the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent

The songs mentioned in this chapter do not belong to us..

the songs in this chapter are:

- Guardian Angel by RED

* * *

*the next morning*

Natsu: *lying awake on the couch looking at the ceiling* This fucking sucks

Lucy gets up. Over night she spent 2 hours healing her arm now it's completely healed. She slips on her school dress which is cream in colour and form fitting. She slides on her shoes and socks then puts her hair back letting hair fall down the front. She walks out of the bedroom and into the dining room. Her dress almost reaches mid thigh length

Natsu: *sighs* Guess there's no going back to sleep. *he gets up and walks into the kitchen, in only a pair of loose fitting shorts*

Lucy: *looks up at Natsu and smiles* good morning

Natsu: Uh... morning *walks to the cupboard and pulls out some pain medication before pouring himself a glass of water*

Lucy: u...um a..are you okay?

Natsu: I'm fine, just a headache. (And everything else)

Lucy: o..okay. *sits at the table and rubs her forehead which has started aching*

Natsu: *sees this and puts the tablets and water in front of her* Here

Lucy: *looks up at Natsu* b..but you n..need them

Natsu: *smiles* I can deal with it

Lucy rubs her forehead again. When she looks at Natsu he can see a pink haze over her brown eyes. her eyes flicker

Natsu: *shakes her lightly* Lucy?

Lucy: N..Natsu?

Natsu: Are you okay?

Lucy: *is resisting the spell but is obviously struggling* I..I d..don't k..know

Natsu: H..hold on while I go get dad

Lucy: o..okay *grips her head*

Natsu runs to Igneel's room and bangs on the door

Igneel: *groans having been woken up* what is it Natsu?

Natsu: Something's up with Lucy

Igneel: okay give me a minute *gets up and opens the door*

Natsu grabs Igneel's arm and drags him to the kitchen

Lucy is clutching her head, tears trickling down her face

Natsu: S..see?

Igneel: I see *walks over to Lucy* Lucy?

Lucy: I..It h..hurts

Igneel: What do you think is happening right now?

Lucy: I..I d..don't k..know. I..I d..don't e..even k..know h..how I..I g..got h..her. L..last thing I..I c..could r..remember w..was b..being i..in t..the h..hospital

Igneel: *grabs Lucy's face and makes her look at him, noticing her eyes* Natsu. Go and get Layla

Natsu: R..right. *runs to Igneel's room to get Layla* Layla

Layla: *steps out of the room rubbing her eyes* good morning Natsu

Natsu grabs her arm and walks her to the kitchen

Layla: what's going on?

Natsu: There's something up with Lucy. Dad sent me to get you

Layla: o..okay *follows Natsu into the kitchen*

Lucy: *tears trickle down her face* w..what's h..appening t..to m..me?

Igneel: There's been a spell cast on you. *looks up at Layla* You need to come here and see this

Layla: o..okay *moves closer and looks at Lucy's eyes. Tears form in her eyes* y..you're right

Igneel: She's resisting it though.

Lucy: *shakes off Igneel's grip on her face* let go of me *grabs her bag and runs out the door*

Natsu: Is.. is there something we can do?

Layla: I.I'm not sure, but we need to do something

Igneel: We need to figure out what the spell is. But she said the last thing she remembered was being in the hospital

Layla: did something happen to Lucy while she was in the hospital?

Igneel: Sting probably did something to her

Layla: but why?

Igneel: You said last night that this may be Jude's doing

Layla: *nods* there's a possibility that he was partially responsible

Igneel: This... this reminds me of what happened to... *sighs and looks down at the ground, a single tear falling*

Natsu: (D..dad?)

Layla: we're not going to let that happen

Igneel: We should go after her. Natsu, you're going to school

Natsu: B..but.. What about Lucy?

Layla: she's probably heading for the school

Igneel: If she shows up at school call us.

Natsu: O..okay. *walks away to get ready for school*

*at fairy hills public academy*

Lucy has finally arrived at school. She walks through the front gate and looks around hoping to see sting

Levy: Lucy!

Lucy: o..oh hey Levy

Levy: How are you?

Lucy: much better *smiles*

Levy: That's good. How's Natsu?

Lucy: *slips off the cast and sling* this thing is so annoying. o..oh ah Natsu he's fine

Levy: A..are you sure you should be taking off the sling and cast?

Lucy: yeah I'm sure. I used my magic to heal myself

Sting is walking towards the school entrance with Cobra and Rogue

Cobra: hey Sting isn't that blondie with the bookworm

Sting: So it is. Lucy!

Lucy: *turns around, as she see's sting she smiles and goes up to him and hugs him* heySsting

Sting: *hugs Lucy* Nice to see your arm's healed

Lucy: *smiles* yeah I healed it with my magic

Sting: Come on, let's go to class

Lucy: okay

Sting wraps an arm around Lucy's shoulder and walks inside the building with her, leaving Levy standing there

Natsu: *walks up beside Levy* Well... looks like they're o..official now... huh?

Lisana: *walks up to Levy* what was that about?

Levy: *turns to Natsu* W..when did you get here?

Natsu: Long enough to see the hug...

Lisana: h..hi Natsu

Natsu: Hey, Lisana.

Lisana: what's up with Lucy?

Natsu: I don't know... *turns to head back inside*

Levy: N..Natsu, wait!

Natsu: I..I'll see you later, okay guys.

Lisana: o..okay

Natsu: *walks inside to his locker and leans against it with his eyes closed* This really fucking sucks

Erza: what sucks?

Natsu: *jumps* E..Erza...

Erza: yeah it's me. so what sucks?

Natsu: It's nothing important. *looks down the hallway as Sting and Lucy pass by*

Erza: you're worried about Lucy?

Natsu: Y..yeah

Erza: do you like Lucy?

Natsu: Well... *sniffs the air and covers his nose* Ugh.. w..what's that smell?

Erza: what smell? I don't smell anything?

*suddenly the fire alarm goes off*

Erza: what the hell

Mira: *runs up to Erza* There was a chemical spill in the science labs which caused a fire. Come on we've gotta head outside

Natsu: *gags* Ugh... I think I'm g..gonna be sick

Erza grabs Natsu and helps him outside

Natsu: Th..thanks..

Erza: no problem. I wonder what could have cause the chemical spill

Natsu: *gags* I... I dunno.. *gags* B..but I can't stop s..smelling it... *gags*

Erza: come with me *takes Natsu into a green house where Natsu can't smell the chemical spill or fire*

Natsu: Th..thanks E..Erza

Erza: no problem. Whoever caused the fire is going to get punished *cracks her knuckles then fixes up her glasses*

Natsu: W..well it wasn't me this time

Erza: *frowns* then who could it be?

Natsu weakly shrugs

Erza: are you going to be okay Natsu?

Natsu: I.. I dunno..

Erza: maybe you should go home

Natsu: *shakes his head* Dad won't let me. And I'm in no shape to walk home

Gray: *walks in with Gajeel* Hey. We thought we'd find you guys in here.

Gajeel: some moron knocked over a test tube in the chem lab and started a fire

Natsu: E..Erza..? C..can I sit down..?

Erza: sure *helps Natsu sit down*

Natsu starts taking slow deep breaths with his eyes closed

Gray: *to Erza* What's up with him?

Erza: he was able to smell the fire before the alarm went off, so I guess he's been affected by it

Gray: *confused* We were in the chem lab and Gajeel didn't smell it until it happened

Erza: hmm *scratches her head* that is odd

Natsu: *quietly* Ugh... this fucking sucks

Erza: Natsu can you explain to us what's wrong

Natsu: Y..you'll fucking laugh so no

Erza: who said I would laugh.

Natsu looks up at Erza, she can see that his pupils have changed

Erza: n..Natsu your eyes!?

Natsu: I... I know. They've been like this since last night

Erza: o..okay

Gray: The hell flame brain? This is something you tell your nakama

Gajeel: seriously what the fuck is wrong

Natsu: It's... dad said it was... my c..coming of age... *looks away from the others*

Gajeel: so you're going to fucking dragon puberty

Gray: Seriously? *turns to Gajeel* Has this happened to you?

Gajeel: *scratches the back of his* uh not yet

Natsu: Th..that's essentially what's happening...

Gajeel: so that's why you're acting all weird around bunny girl

Natsu nods

Erza: so basically you're acting on the instincts of a dragon

Natsu: That's how dad put it anyway...

Erza: do you know how long this will last?

Natsu shrugs

Gray: What aren't you telling us, Natsu? If this were normal for all dragon slayers then Gajeel should have gone through this too since he's older than you

Erza: Natsu you really need to tell us, so we can help

Natsu: You guys know how Igneel's a dragon?

Erza: *Nods* yeah

Gajeel: *nods* uh huh

Natsu: He.. He's also my biological father

Gray: W..wait... Y..you're half dragon?

Erza's mouth gapes open

Natsu: So I doubt Gajeel is gonna go through this... considering what I am and all...

Gajeel: yeah I guess so

Natsu gets to his feet and walks out of the greenhouse

Gray: Holy shit.

Erza: what is it Gray?

Gray: It's just.. If Natsu is really Igneel's son that would explain the beatings

Erza: yeah it does explain it

Gray: And considering what's happening to him, we probably shouldn't leave him on his own

Erza: right *heads off after Natsu*

Lucy: *standing outside with sting* I hope no one was caught in the fire

Sting: I'm sure they'll be fine, princess.

Lucy: *smiles* that's good

Gray: *walks up to Lucy and Sting* Luce, have you seen Natsu? He took off and we can't find him

Lucy: *looks at Gray* sorry Gray, but I haven't seen Natsu

Gray: Damn. If you see him can you let us know?

Lucy: o..okay

Gray: Thanks. *runs off*

Sting: What was that about?

Lucy: Natsu's run off

Sting: Why would pinky do that?

Lucy: his father said he was going through some changes

Sting: What kind of changes?

Lucy: well his hearing and sense of smell has become more sensitive. His father said it was like going through puberty was more intense

Sting: Let's go look for him. We may as well make sure he's okay

Lucy: *smiles* okay

Sting: Any idea where we could look?

Lucy: maybe the music room

Sting: Then let's go there

Lucy: okay *walks to the music room with Sting*

They get to the music room and the door is open slightly

Natsu: *strumming on his guitar and singing, halfway through a song*  
And seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one.

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up for you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.

'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here for you.  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay.  
Stay.

Lucy listens to Natsu singing

Natsu: Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning Gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.

Natsu strums on the guitar for a little while longer and then stops playing

Lucy: *opens the door* n..Natsu?

Natsu: *keeps his back to the door* What?

Lucy: a..are you okay?

Natsu: *puts his guitar in the case and slams it shut* Why wouldn't I be?

Lucy: *tears form in her eyes* w..why are you mad? I..I was o..only asking

Natsu: I.. *sighs* I'm not mad

Lucy: o..okay *sniffs*

Natsu: *turns to Lucy and Sting* Can I help you two with something, or did you just come to flaunt your relationship?

Sting: on no, we just came to see if you're okay. Lucy was worried when Gray asked her where you were

Natsu: *picks up his guitar case and sheet music* Well that's nice, but I'm fine

Sting: you certainly don't look it, you're on edge.

Natsu: Why do you care anyway Sting?

Sting: I don't. But Lucy does

Natsu sighs and runs his fingers through his hair

Lucy: Natsu are you sure you're okay?

Natsu: I should be asking you that... but you seem fine as long as you're around Sting

Lucy: w..what? *her head starts aching, she clutches her head*

Natsu: *looks at Sting* You gonna tell me what you did?

Sting smirks

Natsu: Whatever. It's none of my business. As long as she's happy she can be with whoever she wants... even if it isn't me. *starts walking past them*

Lucy: *tears trickle down her face* w..what's happening to me?

Natsu: *looks at her sadly and then turns to Sting* You won. Congratulations. *he leaves the music room*

Lucy: *clutches her head* w..wait

Natsu: *stops and looks back at Lucy* Why?

Lucy: I..I'm s..sorry. I..I didn't w..want to u..upset you

Natsu: It's nothing you did. Goodbye... *quietly as he turns around and walks down the hallway* princess

Lucy: *looks at sting* w..what's h..happening t..to me?

Sting: It's just a headache, princess. You need to calm down

Natsu is standing at his locker, he pulls out his phone and calls Igneel

Igneel: hello

Natsu: D..*sniffs* dad?

Igneel: what's wrong Natsu?

Natsu: Wh..what happens when a dragon loses their mate?

Igneel: nothing good happens when a dragon loses their mate. What happened Natsu?

Natsu: I.. I l..let her go.

Igneel: even though you know something has happened to her?

Natsu: It's clear even with what's happening that I'm not what she wants.. I.. Dad, I d..don't know w..what to do

Igneel: don't worry Natsu, we'll figure this out

Natsu: C..can you come get me? I don't want to stay here

Igneel: okay. I'll be there soon

Natsu: Th..thanks

Igneel hangs up

*in the music room*

Lucy: *backs away from sting* t..this isn't j..just a..headache w..what d..did y..you do to me

Sting: I didn't do anything

Lucy: d..don't l..lie to me

Sting: You want the truth? There's a spell on you. Pinky put it on you

Lucy: w..what s..spell?

Sting: Something to make you listen to him

Lucy: l...listen to him?

Sting: Yeah.

Lucy: b..but w..why?

Sting: Probably something to do with why he caused that car accident

Lucy collapses to her knee's tears pouring down her face

Sting: Come on princess. I'll take you to the infirmary

Lucy: p..princess?

Sting: Yeah. *moves to help her up*

Lucy: *shakes him off and stands up* get away from me

Sting: Princess, what's wrong?

Lucy: don't call me princess

Sting: I've always called you that

Lucy: *frowns* no you haven't

Sting: *reaches for her arm* Come on. You need to go to the infirmary and lie down

Lucy: *moves back* get away from me

Sting: What's wrong?

Lucy: nothing's wrong *the pink haze in her eyes disappears*

Stings eyes widen slightly

Lucy: Natsu was right to be cautious around you

Sting: What are you talking about?

Lucy: *frowns* you know I absolutely hate being used

Sting: When was I using you?

Lucy: when you put that spell on me. You're using me to gain power and money

*The sound of a car approaching can be heard from the music room*

Lucy shoves past sting and runs out of the music room

Sting: *looks out to the window* Hmm... looks like she's more powerful than her father gave her credit for

-Outside-

Lucy: *runs outside just before Natsu gets in the car* Natsu wait

Natsu turns around

Lucy: *runs up to Natsu and hugs him, tears pouring down her face* I'm sorry, I'm so sorry

Natsu: Wh..what are you apologising for?

Lucy: for upsetting you. I was weak, I let him control me

Natsu: It.. its okay, Lucy.

Lucy: h..he used me *tears pour down her face*

Natsu: *turns and looks at Igneel* A.. a little help here, dad?

Igneel: *gets out of the car and pulls Lucy gently away from Natsu* it's okay Lucy

Natsu looks away from Lucy so she can't see his eyes watering and moves to get in the car

Lucy: n..Natsu please don't go

Natsu: I... I don't want to..

Lucy: t..then w..why are you leaving?

Natsu: B..because I don't t..trust myself right now

Lucy: why?

Natsu: *turns to Igneel, a tear falling down his cheek* D..dad? C..can we go?

Igneel: sure

Lucy: Natsu please don't I..I l..love you

Gray: *runs out with Erza* Natsu, what the hell? Are you running away?

Erza: Natsu where are you going?

Natsu: I... I don't know...

Lucy: Natsu please don't go. *tears pour down her face*

Gray: Natsu, we don't care if you're half dragon. We're still nakama right? And nakama stand together

Lucy: w..what?

Gray: Geez, flame brain stop acting stupid and trust people to help you for a change

Lucy shakes Igneel off and runs out the front gate of the school

Natsu watches Lucy run out of the school

Erza: Natsu you need to stop her. I know you're still adjusting but imagine what Lucy is going through. As you said she was raped then beaten, then controlled by sting. I imagine she's terrified and confused right now

Natsu: And finding out what I am is gonna make it worse!

Erza: Natsu you were the first friend Lucy ever made. Wouldn't you think she'd want to be around you

Natsu: I.. I don't know

Erza: *slaps Natsu* get a hold of yourself Natsu

Natsu stares at Erza holding his cheek

Erza: now get a hold of yourself and find Lucy

Natsu: B..but...

Erza: no buts Natsu, go find Lucy

Natsu turns and runs out of the school

Lucy has run to the local garden. She hides behind a pink rose bush and cries. Her body shaking. Natsu runs into the garden, following his nose he finds Lucy easily. Lucy is curled up into a ball, tears run down her face and soak the ends of her hair

Natsu: L... Lucy?

Lucy: n..Natsu? *looks up tears stain her face*

Natsu: Yeah...

Lucy gets up and hugs Natsu. she sobs into his chest

Natsu hesitantly hugs returns her hug, rubbing her back to comfort her

Lucy: *sniffs* n..Natsu I..I n..never h..had a..any feelings f..for Sting. I..I love y..you

Natsu: I... I love you too

Lucy: *looks up at Natsu* y..you d..do?

Natsu: Y..yeah

Lucy: *smiles slightly* n..Natsu i..if it weren't for you I would never have been able to break out of Sting's spell

Natsu: Huh?

Lucy: the spell sting cast on me, the nickname you gave me. Princess, when sting called me that it snapped me out of his spell

Natsu: *smiles slightly* Guess I'm good for something after all

Lucy: *smiles* yeah *she moves closer and pulls Natsu into a kiss*

Natsu is shocked by the sudden kiss, he kisses her back

Lucy: *pulls back blushing red* I..I'm s..sorry

Natsu: F..for what?

Lucy: f..for y..you

Natsu: I..I kissed back remember?

Lucy: y..yeah

Natsu: So if you have to apologize for your kiss, I'd have to apologize for this then *pulls her into a kiss*

Lucy blushes then kisses him back. Natsu tries to pull away, but his instincts keep him there. Lucy grips his shirt as she kisses him as Natsu grips onto her dress. As Natsu grips her dress one of her buttons comes undone and shows more cleavage. His grip tightens, his nails pierce the fabric of her dress. His eyes turn more dragon like and a growl escapes his lips. Lucy gasps as his nails pierce her dress allowing access to her mouth. His tongue enters her mouth, exploring it. He pulls her closer into him. Lucy grips his back, letting Natsu explore her mouth. Natsu moves one hand from her back towards her chest, firmly gripping onto her breast. Lucy moans into Natsu's mouth as he grips her breast. Natsu is still holding her against him, he moves back until his back is pressed against a tree. Lucy moves her hands to the buttons on his shirt. Natsu's eyes are completely dragon*like by this point and his body heat is steadily rising. Lucy starts unbuttoning his shirt. Natsu moves his hand to the zipper of her dress. Lucy realises what Natsu is doing and goes to pull away. Natsu starts unzipping her dress

Lucy: n..Natsu?!

Natsu: *stops and looks at her, panting* L..Luce?

Lucy: *panting* w..we c..can't d..do t..this h..here

Natsu: *takes his hand away from her back* r..right..

Lucy: *blushes* b..but w..we c..can do i..it later i..if y..you want to

Natsu: *blushes* O..only if you w..want to. I'm n..not g..gonna f..force you

Lucy: *smiles her cheeks pink* I..I want to

Natsu smiles and moves a stray hair from over her eyes

Lucy smiles. She zips her dress back up

Natsu: *realises his back is against a tree and his shirt is unbuttoned* Uh... H..how close were we to actually doing something?

Lucy: p...pretty close *blushes*

Natsu: S..so... Does this make us o..official or?

Lucy: y..yeah

Natsu: *grins* Awesome

Lucy: *blushes and smiles* yeah

-Lucy's phone rings-

Lucy: hello, Lucy speaking

Layla: Hi, sweetie its mum

Lucy: hi mum

Layla: Are you okay? I got a call from Igneel and the principle saying you'd run away from school

Lucy: yeah I'm fine, Natsu found me and he calmed me down

Layla: Oh, that's good. How's Natsu doing?

Lucy: I'll ask him *to Natsu* how are you feeling?

Natsu: Umm... fine I guess. A little confused as to what just happened but fine

Lucy: *to Layla* he says he's fine

Layla: Okay. Igneel was worried and Natsu wasn't answering his phone

Natsu: *confused* I didn't even hear my phone ring

Lucy: okay. He says he never even heard his phone ring

Layla: Igneel called a few minutes ago... Hold on...

Lucy: okay

Layla: Okay, sorry sweetie I've got to go. Go back to Igneel's and I'll meet you there okay? And make sure to stay with Natsu, I don't want you getting hurt

Lucy: o..okay. Bye mum

Layla hangs up

Natsu: Everything okay?

Lucy: yeah everything's fine. They just wanted to know if we're okay. They also want us to go back to your place

Natsu: Really? I would've thought they wanted us going back to school

Lucy: they just said for us to go back to your place

Natsu: Okay. *takes her hand and starts walking out of the garden towards his house*

Lucy is holding Natsu's hand as she walks with him

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

we have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	18. Chapter 18

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying Flames and Keys . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

WARNING: XXXXXXXXLEMONXXXXXX

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so for the next month of so the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent

* * *

Natsu: *unlocks the front door* We're home!

Lucy: hello *smiles*

Natsu sniffs the air when no one replies

Lucy: is anyone here?

Natsu: No... *turns to her* We're alone

Lucy: then why did my mum tell us to come here

Natsu: I don't know

Lucy: *sits down on the couch she crosses her legs her underwear visible under her short dress* what are we supposed to do now?

Natsu: *looks away blushing and scratching his nose nervously* Uhh... I..I d..dunno

Lucy: *blushes* o..okay

Natsu: Uh... W..we could always... pl..play guitar or s..something

Lucy: u..um, my guitar is kinda a..at h..home *blushes*

Natsu: *pulls on his tie loosening it* Uh... then I d..dunno wh..what we could d..do

Lucy: m..maybe w..we c..could c..continue w..where w..we left o..off

Natsu: Y..you s..sure? *as soon as he asks a growl escapes his mouth and he covers it with his hands*

Lucy: *giggles and blushes* y..yeah I'm sure

Natsu: O..okay...

Lucy smiles, her cheeks pink. Natsu smiles. Lucy stands up and walks into Natsu's bedroom, she starts unzipping her dress nervously. Natsu follows her into his room, he walks over to her and carefully helps her finish unzipping her dress. Lucy blushes as her dress falls to the floor. She's wearing a red lacey bra with matching underwear, she folds her arms in front of her chest trying to hide her breasts. Her face matching the colour of her bra.

Natsu: *smiles and makes her look at him* You're gorgeous princess. You don't need to hide it

Lucy: r..really?

Natsu: *moves her hands away and moves closer so their chests are touching* Really

Lucy blushes then smiles as she looks at Natsu

Natsu pulls her into a tender kiss

Lucy grips his shirt and kisses him back

Natsu opens his mouth, giving her tongue access

Lucy she explores his mouth with her tongue, running it along his teeth and tongue

Natsu moves over to the bed and sits down, pulling Lucy on top of his lap

Lucy starts unbuttoning his shirt

Natsu breaks away and starts kissing, licking and sucking on her neck. His hands resting on her waist and back

Lucy moans slightly from the feeling of Natsu's mouth on her neck

Natsu his eyes turn dragon-like and he growls

Lucy stretches her neck giving better access to her neck

Natsu bites down on her neck as she finishes unbuttoning his shirt

Lucy groans as his teeth sink into her neck

Natsu: *moves away from her neck* S..sorry ab...bout th..at...

Lucy: n..no I..I l..liked i..it

Natsu leans back on the bed, pulling her down with him

Lucy starts unbuckling Natsu's belt

Natsu moves so she has better access to his belt

Lucy takes the belt off then unzips his pants. She pulls them off and chucks them onto the floor

Natsu rolls over so he's on top of her and starts massaging her breasts

Lucy arches her back and moans

Natsu starts kissing her, his hand snaking around her back to undo her bra

As he kisses her and massages her breasts she arches her back making it easier to undo her bra

Natsu unclips the bra and carefully removes it, throwing it to the floor. He then starts kissing, nibbling and sucking on her chest

Lucy moans, gripping onto his chest pulling him closer

Natsu moves his hand down towards her waist and inbetween her legs

Lucy gasps, her abdomen starts feeling warm and a smell starts coming from between her legs

Natsu: *sniffs and looks at her* A..already?

Lucy: *blushes* u..uh huh

Natsu sits up and slides her underwear down her thighs, he puts his head between her legs and starts licking

Lucy she moans loudly, gripping the bed. her toes clenching up

Natsu moves his hands to her legs, nails running along her thighs as he keeps licking

Lucy shivers with pleasure, she moans, digging her nails into the bed

Natsu moves further in between her legs and puts his tongue inside her

Lucy gasps screaming out in pleasure

Natsu starts moving his tongue around

Lucy squirms, closing her legs forcing Natsu's head in further

Natsu tightly gripping onto her legs, he moves his tongue in and out of her

Lucy arches her back moaning loudly

Natsu's breathing increases as his instincts begin to kick in, his body heat increasing

Lucy is gripping onto the bed panting

Natsu removes his tongue and instead places three fingers inside of Lucy

Lucy gasps screaming out loudly

Natsu smiles and pushes them in deeper, scratching

Lucy: *moans* n..Natsuuu...Natsuuu

Natsu: y..yeah...?

Lucy: *panting* d..don't s..stop

Natsu: O..okay... *he starts scratching faster*

Lucy moans. she grips the bed, her nails digging into the sheets ripping them slightly

Natsu: A...are you r..ready?

Lucy: *panting, she nods* y..yeah

Natsu takes his fingers out of her and removes his boxers, throwing them to the floor before sliding his penis inside of Lucy

Lucy moans as his penis slides inside of her. Her walls contracting against his penis

Natsu starts kissing her as he begins to rock his hips

Lucy kisses him back and rocks in time with Natsu

Natsu's hands on either side of her shoulders, flames start forming on his fingers singeing the material

Lucy concentrates and uses her magic to put out the flames

Natsu's tongue starts exploring her mouth, a growl coming from his throat

Lucy wraps her arms around his chest gripping his back as she kisses him

Natsu increases the rate of his thrusting, his body heat increasing slightly, his eyes becoming more dragon-like

Lucy moans more as his thrusting increases in speed

Natsu: *feels his penis start to throb* P..prin..cess...

Lucy: *her abdomen starts feeling warm* I..I k..know. I..I'm c..close t..too

Natsu: S... same ti..time?

Lucy: y..yeah

Natsu takes a deep breath and increases the speed again, biting onto his lip

Lucy moves in time with Natsu's thrusting, the warm feeling in her abdomen increasing

Natsu: *panting* L..Luce...

Lucy: y..yeah *she screams out in ecstasy as she cums*

Natsu: *screams at the same time as Lucy as he cums*

Lucy collapses onto the bed panting heavily, her cheeks rosey pink

Natsu his arms shaking as he holds himself up, his energy gives out and he falls beside Lucy, panting heavily

Lucy: *panting, she smiles* t..that w..was a..amazing

Natsu: *panting, he grins* Y...yeah...

Lucy: I..I g..guess w..we're d..definitely o..official n..now

Natsu: S..seems l..like... i..it

Lucy smiles and snuggles closer to Natsu

Natsu wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer

Lucy: I love you Natsu

Natsu: I love you too

Lucy's eyes start drifting shut

Natsu: *moves her head so it's resting on his chest, his eyes also drifting shut* You cannot believe... how long I've... waited to hold you... like this...

Lucy blushes. she smiles. her eyes drift shut

Natsu: Goodnight, princess *falls asleep*

Lucy: *whispers* goodnight

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

we have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	19. Chapter 19

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying Flames and Keys . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so for the next month of so the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent

* * *

*at fairy hills public academy*

Cobra: *to Sting* I heard pinky ran after blondie. What do you plan on doing now ?

Sting: Now I call her father

Cobra: okay. I heard rumours that pinky is actually half dragon

Sting: Half dragon?

Cobra: yeah, they say that the fire dragon Igneel is actually his biological father

Sting: Interesting.

Sting: How credible are these rumours Cobra?

Cobra: I heard the red head and the ice mage speaking with the fire dragon himself and Lucy's mother about it

Sting: That would explain the changes Lucy told me he was going through. She specifically said 'something like puberty, but stronger'

Rogue: that would mean his instincts are kicking in. That would explain the way he acts around Lucy

Sting: Looks like he's chosen Lucy as his mate

Cobra: what are you going to do about that sting?

Sting: The best way to incapacitate a dragon, is to remove them from their mate

Cobra: but that spell won't work on her again

Sting: I never said I was going to separate them

Rogue: then how do you suppose you'll separate them

Sting: You let me worry about that. In the mean time, gather as much info on pinky and the fire dragon as you can

Cobra: sure

Rogue: okay

Sting: Things just got interesting...

*out the front of the school*

Gray: I hope flame brain found Lucy okay

Erza: I'm sure he found her. Especially with his sense of smell

Gray: You slapping him probably woke him up too

Erza: well he needed to be woken up.

Wendy: You slapped Natsu*san?

Erza: *rubs the back of her neck* uh yeah

Wendy: Why?

Erza: he was freaking out and rambling. He needed to be woken up so he could clearly understand what was happening

Lisana: Are you sure slapping him was the best way to do that?

Erza: I could have knocked him out

Gray: But then he wouldn't have found Lucy

Erza: that's why I slapped him

Wendy: I hope Natsu*san is okay then. You're very strong Erza*san

Gajeel: I'm sure salamanders fine. He's not that weak

Lisana: M..maybe we should call him and make sure he found her. I haven't seen either of them all day

Levy: that sounds like a good idea

Lisana pulls out her phone and calls Natsu, putting it on speaker

Phone: Hey, you've called Natsu. I can't get to my phone right now... Probably eating or fighting... Anyway, leave a name and number and I'll call ya back asap.

Erza: that's odd, he always answers his phone

Lisana: *hangs up* Should we try calling from someone else's phone?

Levy: maybe lu-chans phone

Gray: Anyone have her number?

Erza: yeah, she gave it to me

Wendy: Call her please Erza-san

Erza: sure *dials Lucy's mobile and puts it on speaker phone*

Lucy: *rolls over and grabs her phone* h..hello *yawns*

Lisana: Lucy?

Lucy: *yawns* oh hi Lisana. what's up?

Gray: We wanted to make sure flame brain found you okay. We tried calling him, but he didn't pick up his phone

Lucy: yeah he found me. That's odd Igneel tried calling him as well but Natsu didn't hear his phone go off *yawns*

Natsu is lying asleep next to Lucy, his arm still around her waist

Lisana: That is odd. He can usually hear his phone from the other side of the house

Lucy: I don't understand why he didn't hear his phone

Wendy: Maybe we should come over and check up on you and Natsu-san

Lucy: u..um I don't think that would be best at the moment

Lisana: Why not?

Lucy: we're both fine, so u..um we'll s..see you guys t..tomorrow

Natsu opens one eye and sees Lucy awake and moved over a little bit. He suddenly reaches out and pulls her into his chest again

Gray: Are you sure? You're stuttering

Lucy: yeah e..everything's fine

Natsu: Luuuuuuuce... go back to sleeep

Lisana: W..was that N..Natsu!?

Lucy: *blushes* u..uh y..yeah

Gray: If he's awake why didn't he answer his phone before?

Lucy: actually he just woke up

Wendy: Just woke up? Is Natsu-san okay?

Lucy: yeah he's fine. You don't need to worry

Gray: You sure you don't want us coming over? We have to drop Wendy off there anyway

Lucy: u..um okay. y..you guys can come over

Gray: Okay. We'll be there in about ten minutes

Lucy: o..okay

Lisana: Bye Lucy

Lucy: bye *hangs up*

Erza: that was odd *hangs up*

Gray: I wonder what happened

Erza: I'm not sure

Lisana: In any case, we should go

Levy: I..I think Natsu and lu-chan w..we're in bed together

Lisana: What?

Levy: I mean didn't you hear what Natsu said. He wanted her to go back to sleep, and his voice sounded so close

Wendy: So Natsu-san and Lucy-san were taking a nap together?

Levy: um not exactly Wendy

Gray: Wait you think flame brain and Lucy...?

Levy: *nods* yeah

Gray: *turns to Erza* Maybe we shouldn't go then

Erza: yeah that would be best

Cobra: *having heard the phone call* hey Sting I just heard something interesting

Sting: What is it Cobra ?

Cobra: it appears that pinky slept with blondie

Sting: Did he now?

Cobra: *nods* his friends called blondie, sounded like they were in bed together

Sting: Hmm... Interesting. I wonder how her father will take the news

Rogue: not very well I suppose

Sting: Keep gathering information.

Cobra: sure

Rogue: of course

-With Natsu and Lucy-

Lucy places her phone back down. She blushes as she thinks about the others coming over

Natsu: *nuzzles into her shoulder* What was that about?

Lucy: the others wanted to know if you found me and that we were okay

Natsu: Oh *yawns* Okay

Lucy: they also said something about coming over

Natsu: Why would they come over?

Lucy: they said they need to drop Wendy off here, and that while they were here they would check up on us

Natsu: What day is it?

Lucy: um Thursday I think

Natsu: *leans back down on the pillow* Grandine finishes work late on Thursdays, Wendy has dinner here

Lucy: o..okay

Natsu starts falling asleep again as his phone starts ringing

Lucy: uh Natsu, your phone

Natsu: *reaches over Lucy to get his phone* Hello?

Gajeel: hey salamander is it true you fucked bunny girl

Natsu: *now instantly awake* Wh..What the fuck Needles!?

Gray: jeez Gajeel you didn't need to be so blunt

Gajeel: what, we needed answers so I asked

Natsu: Th..that's not something you ask flat out Gajeel

Gajeel: whatever. Are you gonna answer or not. Erza, Levy and Lisana are wondering

Natsu hangs up on Gajeel, his face a deep red

Lucy: what was that about?

Natsu: Uh... he asked me if we'd had sex

Lucy: *blushes* w..why was h..he asking that?

Natsu: Apparently they wanted to know... *looks at Lucy* You didn't tell them did you?

Lucy: *shakes her head* no I didn't

Natsu: Then... How did they come to the conclusion?

Lucy: Levy was probably there, and when you told me to go back to sleep you probably put all the pieces together

Natsu: Th..they heard me?

Lucy: yeah

Natsu: *his phone rings again, this time it's Erza's number* I guess I can't ignore this can I?

Lucy: yeah *snuggles closer to Natsu*

Natsu: *wraps an arm around Lucy and answers the phone, putting in on speaker* Hey, Erza

Erza: hey Natsu. Can you explain to me why you're having sex with Lucy

Lucy blushes

Natsu: Wow, Erza. You're even blunter than Gajeel

Erza: I am not being blunt, I am being direct. Now answer the question

Natsu: There's a difference?

Erza: if you don't answer the question we will come around to your place and see for ourselves

Natsu: *looks over at Lucy* It's not really the best time for that Erza

Erza: then admit you had sex with Lucy

Natsu: How about you take the phone off speaker first

Erza: *sighs* fine *turns the phone off speaker phone *

Natsu: Hypothetically, if I say it's true what are you gonna do

Erza: are you admitting

Natsu: It depends on what you're gonna do

Erza: I would get rather angry that you two have had underage sex

Natsu looks at Lucy

Lucy: y..yes we had sex

Erza: ha I knew it *hangs up*

Natsu: *hangs up and puts his phone on the desk before lying back down and running his fingers through his hair* Great. Just great.

Lucy: *blushes* s..sorry

Natsu: It's fine. I'll end up taking the blame for it

Lucy: you don't have to do that. I can at least protect myself

Natsu: Nothing is scarier then Erza when she's pissed. Well... Maybe Mira

Lucy: y..you've never seen my father when he's angry

Natsu: *pulls her on top of him* As long as I'm around, I'm not gonna let him touch you. Okay, princess?

Lucy: *smiles slightly* okay

Natsu: What? You don't trust me?

Lucy: it's not that. It's just..I'll have to go back one day

Natsu: And I'll be right there when you do

Lucy: *smiles* okay

Natsu kisses her

Lucy kisses him back

*A knock is heard on the door, Natsu ignores it and keeps kissing Lucy*

Lucy: *hesitantly pulls away. panting* Natsu the door

Natsu pouts

Lucy kisses Natsu on the forehead then crawls out of bed then starts getting dressed

Natsu gets out of bed and gets dressed. He walks out to answer the door not bothering to put on a shirt. He opens the door

Gray: Oh Levy was so right

Natsu: Come on inside Wendy

Lucy walks out into the living room wearing a sky blue thigh high dress

Lisana: *looks at Natsu and Lucy and tries to smile* How are you two feeling?

Lucy: *smiles* much better thank you

Gray: *snickers* I'll bet

Lucy: *blushes red*

Natsu: Don't you guys have homework to do?

Lisana: yeah we do, but we wanted to make sure you guys were okay

Natsu: *sighs* Do you guys want a drink or anything?

Gray: I wouldn't mind

Lisana: that would be nice

Natsu: Not for you, popsicle

Lucy giggles

Gray: Wh..why not?

Natsu: You know why. Lisana what did you want?

Lisana: um, some lemonade would be nice

Natsu: *smiles* No worries. *walks inside to the kitchen*

Gray: Geez for a guy that's just had sex, flame brain seems a little on edge

Lucy: *blushes* well would you be all happy and bubbly if you had sex with Juvia then everyone nagged you about it

Gray: Uh... we'll see about that if it happens...

Natsu walks back in with a glass of lemonade for Lisana and Lucy

Lisana: *takes the glass* thank you

Lucy: *takes the glass and smiles* thank you

Wendy: Did you enjoy your nap Lucy-san?

Lucy: *blushes* u..uh yeah I did Wendy

Gray: You are aware if Mira finds out she'll want details right?

Lucy: wait Mira?

Natsu: *sighs* Mira's a bit of a rabid fangirl when it comes to relationships. She likes to think of herself as the school matchmaker

Lucy: *blushes* oh

Erza: anything Mira does is nothing compared to what I'll do

Natsu flinches and takes a step back from Erza

Lucy: just calm down Erza

Gray: That's not gonna work, Lucy.

Erza: *sighs* I have homework I must do. I will see you all tomorrow *walks away*

Natsu: I'm gonna regret this. Erza! Wait up! *he runs out of the house after Erza*

Erza: *stops on the side walk * what is it Natsu?

Natsu: If you wanna yell or hit me then just get it out of your system

Erza: *turns and looks at Natsu* what kind of idiot are you? Having underage sex, did you even use protection?

Natsu: Uh... n..no..

Erza: there could be a chance that Lucy could fall pregnant. Did you ever think of that?

Natsu: To be honest I wasn't really thinking

Erza: *sighs* then make sure when you do it again you use protection. You wouldn't want to face an angry pregnant Lucy

Natsu: Th..that's it? You're not gonna hit me or anything?

Erza: I have no idea what Lucy is capable of, if I injure you I may have a problem on my hands. Now I must get home I have homework as well as preparations for the upcoming talent quest *starts walking away*

Natsu: Talent quest?

Erza: *nods* a competition for anyone with a talent, such as singing, playing an instrument, acting, dancing.

Natsu: I know what it is, I'm just surprised you're entering. You've never taken an interest in it before

Erza: I was asked by Lucy to partake in it. We're forming a band

Natsu: Awesome

Erza: are you planning on entering?

Natsu: What would I do? I doubt Makarov would want me blowing up the stage

Erza: do you play an instrument?

Natsu: *blushes and starts rubbing the back of his neck* Y..yeah

Erza: what do you play?

Natsu: Guitar and a little piano

Erza: then maybe you should enter

Natsu: Yeah, and have everyone in school laugh at me. I think I'll pass

Erza: okay. Then what do you plan on doing?

Natsu: I dunno. I'll come and watch you guys

Erza: as well as wish Lucy good luck I guess

Natsu: See ya later, Erza

Erza: sure. I'll see you tomorrow *walks away*

Natsu walks back inside

Lucy: is everything okay?

Natsu: Yeah. You didn't tell me you were entering the talent quest though

Lucy: uh yeah, with everything that's happened I haven't had enough time to tell you

Natsu: *sighs and runs his fingers through his hair* Fair enough I guess

Lisana: it's gonna be fun, I can't wait

Gray: What are you guys gonna do?

Lisana: we formed a band. Mira, Erza, Lucy and myself are in it

Wendy: *looks up at Natsu* Natsu*san, you should enter

Lisana: what do you play Natsu?

Gray: *trying to hold back laughter* Flame brain plays music?

Lucy: *punches Gray in the arm* shut up Gray

Natsu walks into the kitchen and starts making dinner

Wendy: N..Natsu-san...

Lisana: *finishes her lemonade then places the glass down* Gray we should get going, we have homework we have to do

Gray: *still laughing* Y..yeah. Later Luce

Lucy: bye

Lisana walks away dragging Gray with her

Lucy: *shuts the door then walks into the kitchen* Natsu would you like some help making dinner?

Natsu: *cutting up vegetables* N..no. I've got it

Lucy: o..okay

Natsu: *not really paying attention, the knife slips and cuts his finger* Ngh! Son of a bitch!

Lucy takes Natsu's hand and runs it under cold water. She concentrates her magic on the cut and it heals in a second seconds

Natsu: Thanks

Lucy: *smiles slightly* no problem *she picks up the knife and starts cutting the vegetables*

Natsu: You don't have to help if you don't want to

Lucy: I'm fine with helping. I hardly ever get the chance to cook when I'm at home. So if feels nice knowing I'm actually helping

Natsu smiles slightly

Lucy: what's wrong?

Natsu: W..why do you ask?

Lucy: you're distracted. You wouldn't normally cut yourself with a knife

Natsu: That obvious huh?

Lucy: *nods* uh huh

Natsu: It's just... earlier we didn't use any... any protection...

Lucy: you're worried about that?

Natsu: Yeah

Lucy: *stops cutting the vegetable and looks at Natsu* Natsu, if I do end up falling pregnant I wouldn't care. Because you're the only one I'd want to start a family with

Natsu: That's not the problem. The problem is I'm not exactly human

Lucy: well, neither is Igneel but he's still your father

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* I guess you have a point

Lucy: *kisses Natsu on the forehead* Natsu I don't care if you're half dragon. I love you for who you are

Natsu: Thanks princess

Lucy: *smiles* no problem

Natsu: Umm...

Lucy: what?

Natsu: I was thinking about this talent quest thing

Lucy: what about it?

Natsu: W..would you be up for doing a... a duet?

Lucy: *smiles* I can do that

Natsu: You can?

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Natsu smiles. Lucy smiles then goes back to cutting the vegetables

Natsu: *walks over to the fridge and pulls out some steaks* Steak okay with you two?

Lucy: *nods* yeah, sounds good

Natsu: Wendy? You good with steak?

Wendy: *nods and smiles* yeah

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

we have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	20. Chapter 20

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying Flames and Keys . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so for the next month of so the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent

* * *

*After dinner*

Natsu carries a sleeping Wendy over to the couch and puts a blanket over her

Lucy is sitting on a single couch reading a novel for English. Natsu walks over to Wendy's bag and pulls out the little cat plush she has, putting it next to her.

Lucy: I wonder when the others are getting back *the others being Layla, Igneel and Ruby*

Natsu: I don't know. Dad's usually home by now

Lucy: that's odd

Natsu: Yeah. I'll call him. *picks up his phone and dials Igneel's number*

Natsu: (Come on dad. Pick up)

Lucy: *when Igneel doesn't answer* maybe I should call my mum

Natsu: Y.. yeah. I'm gonna try calling him again. *dials Igneel's number again*

Lucy dials Layla's number

Natsu: *pacing anxiously* Come on dad. Please pick up the phone

Lucy: (come on mum answer the phone)

Natsu: He.. he's not picking up

Lucy: I'll try my mum again *dials Layla's number*

Phone: Hello. You've reached the number of Layla Heartfilia. I'm sorry, but I am unable to take your call at the moment. If you would like to leave a name, number and brief message I will return your call as soon as I can

Lucy: *hangs up* something's not right, my mum always answers her phone

Natsu: I'll try calling dad again. *dials Igneel's number*

Phone: hello. you've reach Igneel's phone. I'm sorry, but I'm unable to take your call at the moment. If you would like to leave a name, number and a brief message I will get back to you as soon as possible

Natsu: *hangs up* No luck with dad either

Lucy: what should we do?

Natsu: We can't do anything if we have to look after Wendy. We should wait for Grandine to get here and ask her.

Lucy: *nods* yeah, sounds good

Natsu: I'm gonna move Wendy into my bed.

Lucy: okay

Natsu carefully picks up Wendy so he doesn't wake her up and takes her into his room

*Lucy's phone rings*

Lucy: *pulls out her phone* hello

Sting: Hello, princess

Lucy: *frowns* what do you want sting?

Lucy: he doesn't want to speak with you

Sting: I wanna talk to pinky. Well. To be accurate your father wants to

Lucy: *eyes widen* what does my father want with Natsu?

Sting: Do I really need to tell you based on what he is

Lucy: how did you find out about that?

Sting: There are always various ways of determining information princess. *a scream can be heard in the background*

Lucy: mother. What are you doing to her?

Sting: Oh, I'm not doing anything

Lucy: then who is hurting my mother

Sting: *chuckles* You really need to ask?

Lucy: *eyes widen and tears pour down her face* w..what w..will it take t..to m..make him stop?

Sting: Put pinky on the phone. Your father wants to talk to him

Lucy: *sniffs* o..okay

Lucy: *walks up to Natsu's room* Natsu

Natsu: *walks out of his room and closes the door quietly, seeing Lucy's tears* P..princess? what's wrong?

Lucy: m..my f..father wants t..to speak t..to you

Natsu holds his arms out for her

Lucy hugs Natsu after passing him her phone

Natsu: *wraps his arm securely around Lucy* Hello?

Jude: hello Mr Dragneel

Natsu: I heard you wanted to speak to me

Jude: yes, that is true. Now explain to me white a half breed such as yourself is sleeping with my daughter

Natsu: *whispers to Lucy* He knows

Lucy: *sniffs* I had a feeling he knew

Natsu: *to Jude* What does it matter if I have slept with her?

Jude: she is my daughter after all. Maybe I should discuss this with your father, would you like to speak to him. He's here right next to me

Natsu: D..dad?

Jude is standing next to Igneel who is chained to a wall. He holds the phone in front of Igneel then puts the phone on loud speaker

Igneel: n..Natsu?

Natsu: Dad?

Igneel: *coughs* you need to protect Lucy

Natsu: Dad where are you?

Igneel: *coughs* t..the H..Heartifilia mansion

Natsu: I.. I'll come get you

Igneel: no you can't Natsu. you'll get injured. And I don't want what happened to Kimiko to happen to Lucy

Natsu: Dad I can't just leave you there! *a tear falls from his eye onto Lucy*

Jude: now listen here. You bring Lucy here and I'll let your father go

Natsu: You son of a bitch

Jude: what horrible language, but I should expect that from a beast. Now bring Lucy here and I'll set your father as well as Layla free

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and puts the phone on loudspeaker* What happens if I don't?

Jude: then I'll have to punish them instead. And I'm not in the best mood at the moment boy

Lucy eyes open widen, she starts shaking tears pour down her face

Natsu: Would you be willing to take me in her place?

Jude: that is not an option boy. Either bring Lucy here or your father and Layla will be punished in her place

Lucy sobs into Natsu's chest

Natsu: I...

Jude: you what?

Natsu: C..can I talk to my dad?

Jude: this will be your last chance, don't waste it *holds the phone in front of Igneel*

Natsu: Dad... I.. I don't know what to do...

Igneel: just forget about me Natsu, keep Lucy safe

Natsu: B..but I can't just leave you and Layla there to get hurt

Igneel: I know Natsu. *sighs*

Lucy: w..we have to help them

Natsu: I'm not gonna lose any of you

Lucy: *sniffs. She pulls away from Natsu* I..I'm s..sorry *she glows brightly and teleports out of the house*

Natsu: Lucy!

Lucy appears in front of the Heartfilia mansion. She walks up to the front door and rings the door bell

Natsu: *to Jude* You son of a bitch if you hurt any of them I'm gonna put you in the ground myself

Jude: I don't make a habit of making promises with beasts. And I certainly won't start now boy

Natsu: Dad! Dad I'm gonna get you out!

Igneel doesn't answer

Jude: sorry it appears your father has fallen unconscious

Natsu: DAD

Jude: *hears the doorbell* Sting get the door. *to Natsu* it appears I have what I want. Good bye Mr Dragneel *hangs up*

Natsu: *still yelling into the phone as Grandine walks in* DAD! DAD!

Grandine: what's wrong Natsu?

Natsu: Wendy's in my room. Stay safe. *he runs out of the house and to the Heartfilia mansion*

-at the Heartfilia mansion-

Lucy rings the door bell

Sting: *opens the door* Hello

Lucy: *looks down* I.I'm here a..as requested

Sting: Your father is in the courtyard

Lucy: o..okay *steps inside and heads for the courtyard*

She walks outside to see Igneel chained and covered in blood and various wounds and unconscious. Layla is lying on her side in the grass unconscious as well, her dress ripped

Lucy: mother! *runs to Layla and kneels beside her* I..I'm s..sorry

Sting: Nice try, princess. But she's already unconscious

Lucy: *looks at sting* y..you're a monster for going along with this

Sting: *shrugs* I've been called worse

Lucy: *stands up and starts glowing* I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done

Sting: *walks over to Igneel and holds a knife against his throat* Nuh uh, princess. If you attack, the knife may slip

Lucy: *eyes widen. She drops to her knee's and she stops glowing* what do you want from me?

Sting: It's not what I want. It's what your father wants. You are powerful, but you are not suitable for his use yet. You need to be broken until you are

Lucy: w..what? *tears pour down her face*

Sting: Sir. What do you want to do if the halfling shows up?

Jude: I already have barriers up around the property. He cannot get in

Sting: With all due respect, you should not underestimate him

Jude: then you hold him off

Igneel wakes up and sends a fireball straight at Jude

Jude: *jumps out of the way* Sting restrain the beast

Igneel turns to Sting and starts snarling, his canines elongating

Lucy: Igneel please stop

Igneel: *looks at Lucy* You foolish girl

Lucy: *tears pour down her face. She speaks to Jude* I'm here, now let Igneel and mother go

Igneel: Lucy, don't

Lucy: I don't want any of my friends and family hurt because of me

Igneel looks at Jude and his eyes turn dragon-like, scales forming on his skin and smoke coming from his mouth

Sting: WHITE DRAGONS CLAW *the attack hits Igneel in the face knocking him unconscious but his features stay dragon-like*

Lucy: no stop *she covers her face with her hands and sobs*

Jude walks over to Igneel and examines the dragon-like features

Lucy: *looks up* stop, leave him alone

Jude: Interesting... I wonder how much research such a specimen could provide

Lucy: leave him alone. I'm here now let Igneel and mother go

Jude: Silence Lucy. I am not in the best of moods

Lucy: I won't be quiet. Not until Igneel and mother are safe

Jude: *turns to Lucy* Why do you care about this beast?

Lucy: because he is a friend

Jude: Sting. Take Lucy to her room to get changed

Layla groans

Lucy: why do I need to get changed? I'm fine with what I'm wearing. Mother *turns to Layla*

Jude: I am having some guests come by the house later. You must be decent for when they arrive

Lucy: what guests?

Jude: Guests who are interested in the beast

Lucy: *concentrates and puts a barrier around Layla and Igneel* I won't let you hurt him or mother

Jude: *walks up to Lucy and slaps her* Go to your room and get changed

Lucy: *clutches her cheek* n..no

Jude: Maybe you should know, they are also interested in the half-beast. If you wish to keep HIM safe, you will go to your room and get changed

Lucy: *tears pour down her face* I..I c..can't

Jude: And why not?

Lucy: *stands up and moves back, keeping the barriers up* what will it take for you to leave them alone

Jude: You need to start being obedient

Lucy: why do you want me to be obedient?

Jude: I do not need to explain myself to you young lady

Lucy: then I don't have to obey you.

Jude: Then I don't have to keep the halfling alive

Lucy: *eyes widen* w..what?

Jude: Sting. Bring him out

Lucy: what are you talking about?

Sting snaps his fingers and Rogue and Cobra walk out holding Natsu by the arms. He's covered in serious injuries and it's clear from the look of them that Cobra used his magic to inflict them

Lucy: *eyes widen, tears pour down her face* Natsu!

Jude: Wake it up

Cobra: of course *punches Natsu until he wakes up*

Natsu: *panting, his eyes clouded he looks up at Cobra and spits blood on his face* F..fuck you

Cobra: *wipes the blood off his face* I wouldn't do that if I were you pinky

Jude: *to Lucy* He ran after you. It's a funny thing about dragons, Lucy. Once they find a mate they will risk anything and everything to keep them safe.

Lucy: Natsu?!

Natsu: *looks over at Lucy* P..princess... Are you... okay?

Lucy: I..I'm f..fine. b..but y..you're i..injured

Natsu struggles against Rogue and Cobra's grip

Cobra: *punches Natsu* stop struggling pinky

Lucy: s..stop it. p..please s..stop it

Natsu: ngh... *he looks up at Cobra and smirks* H..how do you like your snake? Medium or well done

Lucy: *sobs into her hands* stop it just stop it

Jude: I had heard there was a dragon living in Magnolia. I never imagined there would be a halfling as well

Lucy: o..okay I..I'll d..do w..what you say. j..just l..let t..them go

Jude: Go and get dressed so we can talk in a civilised manner

Lucy: *sniffs* o..okay *walks back towards the mansion*

Natsu: *struggling against Rogue and Cobra again* LUCY!

Lucy glances at Natsu, tears pour down her face. She looks away and walks inside

Jude: you see Mr Dragneel, a half-ling such as yourself will never be with my daughter

Natsu: *struggles even more, managing to loosen Rogue's grip* She is not something you can control

Rogue tightens his grip

Cobra has Cubeleous restrain Natsu

Jude: I must disagree with you half-ling.

Natsu yelps in pain as Cubelous squeezes him tighter, aggravating his injuries

Jude: *looks at sting* ensure Lucy gets ready, do what you want with her

Sting: Of course. *walks away*

-with Lucy-

Lucy is rubbing her eyes. Sitting on her bed hugging a dragon plushie

Sting slams the door open

Lucy: *looks up at sting then looks back down* w..what d..do you want?

Sting: Your father wants you to get dressed

Lucy: I can't get dressed with you in here

Sting: I don't even see you anywhere near a dress

Lucy: *stands up and pulls a pink gown out of her wardrobe* there, I have a dress

Sting: Then put it on

Lucy: *blushes* not with you in here

Sting: I'm not leaving until you're dressed

Lucy blushes. She places the plush toy down and unzips her dress, revealing her red bra and underwear. Sting stands in her doorway unmoving. Lucy grabs the corset off her bed then undoes her bra which drops to the ground

Sting: Would you like some help?

Lucy: *blushes* y..yes

Sting walks up to her and ties the corset

Lucy: can you at least talk, I thought you said we're betrothed

Sting: We are. But you seem to be against me talking

Lucy: it would be better than having to stand here in silence

Sting: What would you like to talk about?

Lucy: anything. I just want to stop thinking about what's happening *slips on the gown*

Sting sighs

Lucy: what?

Sting: The guests that you father has coming over. Two of them are Natsu's other family

Lucy: you must be talking about Zeref and his other father

Sting: Yes

Lucy: *sits down in front of the mirror and puts her hair up* so you're just going to stand there

Sting: What do you expect me to do?

Lucy: *sighs* I don't know *a tear trickles down her face*

Sting: Come on. You're dressed now.

Lucy looks in the mirror then down at her hands. She puts her hands on her face and sobs

Sting: What is it now?

Lucy: I'm going to lose everything I care about.

Sting: Why do you say that?

Lucy: I'm going to lose Natsu and Igneel because of some stupid experiments, I won't be able to see my friends anymore and my mother has already been beaten. How would feel if you lost all the important things in your life?

Sting: You father will have moved Natsu and Igneel before the guests arrive. And your mother will most likely be having her injuries tended to

Lucy frowns. She focuses and sends a wave of white magic at sting. Before he knows what's happening she sits on top of him so he's unable to move

Sting: What are you doing?

Lucy: I'm going to show everyone what I'm capable of *she pulls out her keys* open gate of the twins, Gemini *Gemini appears in a puff of smoke*

Sting looks at Gemini

Lucy: *to Gemini* I need you to transform into sting here

Gemini transforms into Sting

Lucy: *with her magic she binds stings wrists and ankles. She stands up* now can you see what I'm partially capable of

Sting: I never doubted you

Gemini: *turns to Lucy* What now?

Lucy: we're going to stop my father and free Natsu, Igneel and my mother

Gemini nods

Lucy: *looks at sting* if you never doubted me then why did you think a spell like that would work

Sting: *smirks* In case you're forgetting princess. It did

Lucy: but I broke out of it.

Sting: It still worked

Lucy: *sighs* if you wanted so much power, why go after me when there are so many other ways

Sting: Life magic is one of the most powerful types of magic

Gemini: Master Lucy. We should go.

Lucy: well I guess you're screwed then. Because I won't follow your orders. and you're in no position at the moment to be making any. *turns to Gemini* lets go *heads for the door with Gemini holding her arm*

Gemini: Where are we going first?

Lucy: you should know, you have stings memories and personality

Gemini: It is your decision, Master Lucy.

Lucy: take me to where Natsu and Igneel are. I need to free them first

Gemini nods and takes her to the basement of the mansion

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

we have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	21. Chapter 21

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying Flames and Keys . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so for the next month of so the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent

* * *

Lucy: Natsu?

*She hears a groan coming from the end of the basement*

Lucy walks down to the end of the basement carrying a torch

Lucy: Natsu is that you?

Natsu concentrates through the pain and makes a small flame shoot from his mouth, lighting up the basement

Lucy: *runs to Natsu and kneels down beside him* I'm sorry

Natsu: I...I came af..ter you

Lucy: and I'm going to get you out of here

Natsu: D..dad?

Igneel: *groans* w..what is it Natsu?

Natsu: I'm... I'm g..glad you're s..still a..alive

Igneel: *coughs* o..of course I'm still alive

Lucy: *looks at Gemini* I need you to break the chains

Natsu smiles, his eyes start drooping shut

Lucy: Natsu don't go to sleep

Natsu: *weakly looks up at Lucy* F..fucking s..snake... bit me

A tear trickles down Lucy's face. She places her hands on the snake bite and focuses her magic. She heals Natsu's wounds in 5 minutes

Natsu's breathing becomes easier and he manages to sit up

Lucy: how are you feeling now?

Natsu: Much better. *he turns to Igneel* Dad... are you okay?

Igneel: *coughs* just peachy *groans*

Lucy: *moves over to igneel and starts healing him*

igneel: thanks Lucy

Lucy: *smiles slightly* it's the least I can do

Natsu sees Gemini in the appearance of Sting and starts snarling

Lucy: Natsu wait. That's not Sting, it's Gemini

Natsu: Gemini?

Lucy: as I said on my first day at the public school, I'm a celestial mage as well as a life dragon slayer. Gemini is just one of the many celestial spirits I can summon

Natsu: Then where's Sting?

Lucy: tied up in my room

*They hear the whirl of a motor and the chains around Natsu and Igneel start glowing, runes on their surface*

Natsu: W..what the hell?

Lucy: what's happening?

*black lightning forms along the chains, electrocuting both Natsu and Igneel*

Natsu: RGHH!

Lucy: Natsu!

Igneel: RGHHHH!

*the lightning recedes back into the chains leaving Igneel and Natsu panting*

Lucy: w..what's happening? *holds Natsu up*

Natsu: I... d..don't kn..know..

Lucy: *looks at Gemini* I need you to break these chains

Gemini: *goes to break the chains, but the black lightning appears again, electrocuting Gemini and making them return to the spirit world* S..sorry Master

Lucy: *tears pour down her face* I can't seem to do anything right

Natsu: *breathing heavily* Y..you n..need to g..get out of h..here

Lucy: I'm not leaving without you

Natsu: I.. I'll be f..fine...

Lucy sobs into her hands. As she does she starts to glow involuntarily

Natsu: p...princess?

Lucy's magic power increases causing the chains to shatter

Natsu: *shakily gets to his feet and helps Igneel stand* C..come on dad

Igneel: *stands up shakily. The magic he feels radiating off Lucy is similar to that of a dragons* Natsu, I suggest we get Layla and leave immediately

Natsu: R..right. *looks at Lucy* Where to?

Igneel: she'll be in the infirmary up stairs

Lucy clutches her head and groans, her canines elongate. Natsu starts walking, but stumbles after a few steps. Lucy starts glowing brighter. Her nails growing

Natsu: D..dad. W..what's happening to h..her?

Igneel: Natsu *cough* you need to understand that Jude is not Lucy's biological father. Lucy is the same as you

Natsu: Y..you mean?

Igneel: Lucy's biological father is the life dragon vitae

Natsu: What's happening to her?

Igneel: she's under a lot of emotional pressure. This hasn't happened before, but my theory is that once a pair of half dragon half humans become mates they're able to transform into dragons when under extreme emotional pressure and stress

Natsu: *runs up to Lucy and pulls her into his chest, his arms wrapping around her tightly* Come on Luce. I need my princess

Lucy groans. Her eyes start shifting from brown to silver/blue then changing to dragon like

Natsu's eyes turn dragon*like, catching Lucy's attention

Lucy: *breathing heavily* n..Natsu?

Natsu: *grins* Just focus on me princess.

Lucy: b..but *she clutches her head. She starts to glow brighter*

Natsu pulls her into a tender kiss. Lucy kisses him back, her breathing becoming more steady. Natsu pulls her closer, his hand running down her back. Lucy shivers

Natsu: *pulls away smiling* B.. better?

Lucy: *blushes* y..yeah

Natsu: G..good

Igneel: okay cut the lovey dovey and lets get out of here

Natsu doesn't seem to hear Igneel. He stays where he is, smiling at Lucy

Igneel: *grabs Natsu by the collar and Lucy by the arm* okay you two, we'll have time for this when we get out of here

Natsu: H..hey!

Igneel starts dragging Natsu and Lucy out of the basement

Igneel takes them to the infirmary where Layla is lying in bed

Layla: *reading a book, she looks up and sees them* I..Igneel?

Igneel: *sighs* thank god you're okay

Lucy: *runs up to Layla and hugs her* oh mum I was so worried

Layla: *hugs Lucy* I should be saying that to you, Igneel. You were in worse shape than I was

Igneel: I could handle it

Layla: *frowns* Igneel, you need to stop being so reckless.

Igneel: I'll stop being reckless when I'm dead

Igneel: and I'm not planning on dying any time soon

Layla: Maybe you should try and look at this from your son's point of view

Igneel: *sighs* let's just get out of here

Natsu: *walks over to Layla and picks her up* I've got ya

Lucy: *nods* okay *starts glowing as well as Natsu, Igneel and Layla. They teleport back into Natsu's house*

Natsu: *his legs shaking and lightly swaying on his feet* D..dad?

Igneel takes Layla out of his arms

Lucy stands next to Natsu and helps keep him steady

Natsu: Th..thanks

Lucy: no problem

Layla: Natsu, are you okay?

Natsu: J.. Just a little d..dizzy

Lucy: let's go to bed then. You should feel better after some rest

Natsu nods weakly, clutching his head

Lucy: good night mum, good night Igneel

Igneel: good night Lucy, good night Natsu

Layla: Goodnight you two

Lucy helps Natsu to his room, she helps him onto the bed. Natsu looks up at Lucy, struggling to keep his eyes open

Lucy: *tears form in her eyes* It's all my fault you're like this *sits down on the bed and covers her face with her hands*

Natsu moves so his hand is on her lap and squeezes it lightly. Lucy looks at Natsu with teary eyes

Natsu: I'll be fine. It's probably from that snake bite and it'll wear off by morning

Lucy: o..okay *sniffs and rubs her eyes*

Natsu: B..but can you help m..me get ch..changed and into ..bed? *blushes*

Lucy: *blushes* u..um o..okay

Natsu smiles slightly, his eyes drooping again. Lucy grabs Natsu's pyjama pants, she starts unbuttoning his shirt while blushing

Natsu: D..did you want me to s..sit up?

Lucy: if you're able to

Natsu: *pushes himself into a sitting position and almost ends up falling onto Lucy* Uh.. s..sorry

Lucy: *helps Natsu sit up. she blushes* i..it's okay

Natsu's eyes start drooping shut again. Lucy takes off his shirt then places it on the drawers, she starts unbuckling his belt while blushing

Natsu: A..are you b..blushing?

Lucy: n..n..no

Natsu: Y..yeah you are

Lucy: n..nuh uh

Natsu: Y..you're as pink as my h..hair. So yeah. You are

Lucy blushes and covers her face. Natsu no longer being supported by Lucy, he falls forward until his head is resting on her shoulder

Lucy blushes redder, she glances at Natsu

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy* W...what is it?

Lucy: n..nothing *she sits Natsu up and slips off his pants then puts his pyjama pants, she then puts him in bed under the blankets*

Natsu: Thanks *smiles and almost instantly falls asleep, his hair hanging over his eyes*

Lucy smiles slightly, she brushes Natsu's hair out of his eyes. She gets changed dumping the poofy gown on the floor. She puts on her nightgown then slides into bed next to Natsu.

*next morning*

Natsu is still asleep, somehow during the night he managed to put an arm around Lucy and pull her into his chest. Lucy snuggles into his chest

*in the kitchen*

Layla: Do you think Natsu will be alright?

Igneel: I'm sure he'll be fine. He just needs time to recover

Layla: What happened to the two of you?

Igneel: Jude had us chained up in the basement after he beat me. He had stings followers cobra and rogue beat Natsu. *sighs* if it weren't for Lucy I'm not sure how we would have gotten out

Layla: I am sorry Igneel. I never wanted to put you in any danger

Igneel: I know you didn't Layla *sighs* ...when we're you planning on telling Lucy about vitae

Layla: H..how do you know about Vitae?

Igneel: Layla there are no secrets amongst the dragons

Layla: *sighs* I wasn't sure if I was going to tell her

Igneel: well I believe you will have to tell her at some point, especially after what happen last night

Layla: Wh.. what happened last night?

Igneel: she started turning into a dragon

Layla: But... Vitae didn't say that was possible

Igneel: he didn't take into account what could happen if two half*lings become mates

Layla: But didn't he know about you and Kimiko?

Igneel: yes he did, but he didn't think it would be likely that our children would become mates

Layla: Is there a way we can stop it?

Igneel: I'm not sure. Because this has never happened before so there are no records on what to do

Layla: I wish Kimiko were here. She'd know something

Igneel sighs. A single tear trickles down his face

Layla: I'm sorry Igneel. I did not mean to upset you

Igneel: I know you didn't Layla

Layla: Maybe we should check on them

Igneel: that's a good idea

Layla: W..would you mind helping me tell Lucy about Vitae?

Igneel: I don't mind Layla

Layla: *smiles warmly* Thank you

Igneel: no problem *smiles slightly*

Layla: Are you sure you're alright?

Igneel: yeah I'm fine *stands up*

Layla: *places a hand on Igneel's arm* You can tell me

Igneel: I miss her Layla

Layla: I know you do.

Igneel: *sighs* lets go check on them

Layla: Okay. *gets up and follows Igneel*

Igneel knocks on the door

Natsu groans and rolls over onto his back, pulling Lucy on top of him

Lucy: *wakes up and blushes* u..uh n..Natsu?

Natsu: *opens one eye and looks at Lucy* Hmm?

Igneel knocks on the door. Natsu groans and gets out of bed to answer the door. Lucy lays on the bed, her cheeks slightly pink. Natsu opens the door rubbing his eyes

Natsu: *yawns* H..hey d..dad

Igneel: how are you feeling this morning?

Natsu: St...still a little out of it

Igneel: I can understand that. So you're not up for going to school today?

Natsu: I dunno

Igneel: *sighs* how's Lucy feeling?

Natsu: *turns to Lucy* H..how you feeling?

Lucy: *looks at Natsu* I'm fine

Natsu: *looks at Igneel* Sh..she says she's f..fine

Igneel: that's good. Natsu if you're not up for going to school you don't have to

Natsu: Wh..what makes you say th..that?

Igneel: if you don't feel well enough you don't have to go to school. I won't force you

Natsu smiles slightly before starting to sway on his feet again

Igneel: *catches Natsu* okay you're going back to bed

Natsu: D..dad, I'm f..fine

Igneel: you're clearly not fine, you're swaying

Layla: I'll go get some wet cloths

Igneel: thanks Layla *helps Natsu back to the bed*

By the time Natsu gets to the bed, his legs have almost given out on him

Igneel: now get some rest

Layla returns with some wet cloths and hands them to Igneel

Igneel: thanks Layla *places a wet cloth on Natsu's forehead*

Natsu sighs in relief as the cloth goes on his forehead

Layla: Igneel, how often does Natsu get sick?

Igneel: not very often

Layla: Is it possible he could be sick as well as coming of age?

Igneel: it's possible

Layla: Lucy. If you want to stay here and look after him, you can

Lucy: okay

Layla: I'll call the school and let them know. *leaves the room*

Natsu: D..dad, I'm t..telling you I'm f..fine

Igneel: then why are you stuttering?

Natsu: I..I'm not st..stuttering

Igneel: yes you are

Natsu: Sh..shut up

Igneel: not gonna happen Natsu

Natsu tries to sit up, reaching for his shirt

Igneel: *pushes Natsu down gently* what do you think you're doing?

Natsu: G..getting ready for s..school

Igneel: you're in no condition to be going to school

Natsu: But I told you. I'm f..fine

Igneel: no you're not

Natsu tries to sit up again. Lucy grabs Natsu's arm. Natsu looks at Lucy confused

Lucy: Natsu if you're not well you shouldn't go to school

Natsu: *sighs* F..fine. *lies back down*

Lucy kisses Natsu on the cheek then hugs him

Natsu: *wraps an arm around her and looks at Igneel* L..looks like I'm st...staying home

Igneel: good. Now get some rest.

Natsu closes his eyes and starts falling asleep as Layla returns

Layla: Lucy, come on you need to eat

Lucy: but mum

Layla: No buts young lady. He's asleep and you need to eat

Lucy: *sighs* okay *carefully moves Natsu's arm and slides out of bed*

Natsu: *wakes up as soon as Lucy's feet touch the floor* L..Luce?

Lucy: *looks at Natsu* yeah?

Natsu: *looks at her and smiles, lightly squeezing her hand* Be safe okay?

Lucy: *smiles* okay

Layla guides Lucy out of the room

Lucy sits down at the table

Layla: Lucy... I.. I need to tell you something

Lucy: what is it mum?

Layla: *looks at Igneel briefly before turning back to Lucy* You understand that Natsu is Igneel's son, making him half dragon don't you?

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Layla: Well... you and Natsu are the same

Lucy: the same?

Layla: I don't know how to say this. But you are also a half-ling

Lucy: but.. that doesn't make sense. you and dad aren't dragon's

Layla: Jude isn't your father...

Lucy: *shocked* t..then w..who is my father?

Igneel: Your father was Vitae. The dragon of life.

Lucy: why have I never met him?

Igneel: You have to understand that Vitae is one of the oldest surviving dragons. He does not leave his cavern very often as a safety measure

Lucy: *rests her head on her arms leaning on the table* I guess that explain why I'm a dragon slayer even though I never had a teacher

Layla: I am sorry I kept this from you

Lucy: you don't have to apologise mum, I understand why you didn't want me to know

Igneel: Now that you do know, what do you plan to do?

Lucy: *sighs* I don't know. But I know I would like to meet him

Layla: Lucy. Your father doesn't come to town often, and with Jude looking for us it's not safe. Especially for you, Igneel and Natsu

Lucy: *a tear falls down her face* o..okay

Igneel: I don't mean to pry. But what kind of connection do you and Natsu have?

Lucy: *looks at Igneel* what do you mean?

Igneel: You have an effect on him. I want to know why you think that is

Lucy: *scratches her head* w..what kind of effect?

Layla: Igneel. You father didn't question Kimiko like this when you were going through your coming of age

Lucy: what are you talking about?

Layla: Lucy. Do you know anything about dragons mating?

Lucy: umm.. not really

Igneel: To put it simply dragons mate for life. And when they come of age their instincts lead them to act differently. In the case of fire dragons, we become territorial and protective

Lucy: and in the case of life dragon's

Igneel: Life dragons are similar. But where fire dragons will fight to protect their chosen mate, a life dragon will use other methods. If dealing with a dragon slayer or another dragon, they use their ability to control those with dragon abilities

Lucy: ability? what ability?

Layla: Life dragons have an ability to control dragons or humans with dragon abilities. When the spell wears off they are left with no memory of anything that happened

Lucy: o..okay

Igneel: So I'll ask. How do you feel about Natsu?

Lucy: *blushes* I..I l..love him

Igneel: How much?

Lucy: do I really have to answer that?

Layla: We just want to make sure

Lucy: make sure of what?

Igneel: With you being a half-ling, it is possible that you may be coming of age as well

Lucy: o..okay

Layla: So please answer Igneel's question

Lucy: I love him more than I've ever loved someone

Natsu: G..good to know its n..not one sided

Lucy: *blushes* n...Natsu?!

Natsu: *leaning on the door frame* H..hey

Lucy: what are you doing out of bed *still blushing*

Natsu: C..couldn't s..sleep

Lucy: why?

Natsu: You weren't there

Lucy blushes and smiles

Natsu smiles and stumbles over to the seat next to Lucy

Lucy when Natsu sits down she holds his hand and smiles

Natsu squeezes her hand lightly, his temperature a little higher than normal

Igneel: *looks at Layla* Maybe we should call Porlyusica

Lucy focuses her magic and starts healing Natsu, lowering his temperature

Layla: *nods* I think that would be a good idea

Igneel: Let's give them some time alone *walks out of the kitchen*

Layla follows Igneel out of the kitchen

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

we have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	22. Chapter 22

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying Flames and Keys . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so for the next month of so the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent

the songs in this chapter are:  
- forever of never (nightcore version) by cinema bizarre

* * *

Natsu: I'm so glad you're safe

Lucy: I'm happy I was able to get you out of there

Natsu: I don't think I would have if it weren't for you

Lucy: but it's my stupid decisions that got us into that mess

Natsu: I would have gone anyway. You just gave me a reason to live through it

Lucy: *blushes slightly* r..really?

Natsu: Yeah. *he takes his hand from Lucy's and makes two flying dragons with his fire, moving his hand and making them fly around the room*

Lucy: *smiles* they're so pretty

Natsu: I know something prettier. *looks at Lucy* And I'm looking at her right now

Lucy blushes and looks at the table

Natsu: Is something wrong?

Lucy: n..no one's ever said that to me before

Natsu: They should have. Because what I said was a severe understatement

Lucy: *blushes* r..really?

Natsu leans in and gently kisses her

Lucy kisses him back

Natsu as Lucy starts kissing him he starts feeling better

Lucy grips his hair and the back of his neck as she kisses him

Natsu moves his hands to her waist and lifts her onto his lap

Lucy pulls away smiling

Natsu looks at her and smiles

Lucy hugs Natsu and rests her head on his shoulder

Natsu: How did I get so lucky?

Lucy: I don't know *smiles*

Natsu wraps his arms around her tightly

Lucy nuzzles into Natsu's neck and smiles

Natsu: *shivers slightly as she nuzzles into his neck* Wh..whoa

Lucy: *looks at Natsu* what?

Natsu: Do that again?

Lucy: o..okay *nuzzles into Natsu's neck again*

Natsu shivers again

Lucy continues nuzzling into Natsu's neck

Natsu as she keeps nuzzling, a contented growl makes its way out of his mouth

Lucy giggles. She moves her head and licks Natsu neck

Natsu shudders and moans

Lucy moves back and smiles

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* Wh..what are you smiling for?

Lucy: that I finally met the one I love *smiles and blushes*

Natsu: *grins* Looks like I finally have a princess to guard

Lucy: *blushes* y..yeah

Natsu: What were dad and Layla talking to you about?

Lucy: they were telling me that Jude isn't my biological father

Natsu: I know. Dad told me you were like me yesterday

Lucy: and that we're the same

Natsu: Did they tell you about your dad?

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Natsu: What'd they say?

Lucy: they said that my biological father is the life dragon vitae

Natsu: I've never heard of him

Lucy: because he's an ancient dragon. He hardly ever reveals himself

Natsu: I guess that makes sense. He's gotta be powerful though. Dragons get stronger as they age

Lucy: I guess he is

Natsu: Are you gonna be able to see him?

Lucy: *shakes her head* no. my mum said it's too dangerous since my father is searching for us *starts getting teary*

Natsu: *wipes the tears away* We'll figure it out.

Lucy: o..okay

Natsu: I think my phone's ringing

Igneel walks in and hands Natsu his phone before leaving the kitchen

Natsu: Hello?

Lisana: hey Natsu

Natsu: Oh. Hey Lisana

Lisana: where are you?

Natsu: Uhh.. *looks up at Lucy and smiles* At home

Lisana: aren't you coming to school?

Natsu: I might. It depends on how I'm feeling

Lisana: oh okay. Well I hope you can come to school. Everyone's worried about you and Lucy

Natsu: Hold on a sec?

Lisana: o..okay

Natsu: *to Lucy* You up for going to school today?

Lucy: as long as I'm with you I'm up for anything *smiles*

Natsu: *grins and then starts talking to Lisana again* I should be able to come in.

Lisana: cool. see ya soon

Natsu hangs up

Lisana: *hangs up*

Natsu: *pouts* I have to go put a shirt on now don't I?

Lucy: uh huh

Natsu: *sighs* But that means you have to get off me

Lucy: uh huh

Natsu leans his head back exposing his neck and runs his fingers through his hair

Lucy: *nuzzles into his neck*

Natsu: *shudders again*

Lucy: *hesitantly moves away and stands up. she stretches her arms into the air*

Natsu: Wh...why'd you stop?

Lucy: *moves back and nuzzles into his neck again*

Natsu: *moans*

Lucy: *wraps her arms around his waist and continues nuzzling into his neck*

Natsu: *growls, gripping tightly onto her nightgown*

Lucy: *she starts licking his neck*

Natsu: *moans loudly*

Lucy: *starts nibbling on his neck*

Natsu: *gives a small scream of ecstasy, his nails ripping through the material of her nightgown*

Lucy: *stops nibbling* u..uh n...Natsu?

Natsu: *breathing heavily* Y..yeah..?

Lucy: *blushes* y..you r..ripped m..my n..nightgown

Natsu: S..sorry.. *takes his hands away*

Lucy: *smiles. she stands up* w..we better get ready

Natsu: O..okay..

Lucy: *walks to Natsu's room and pulls out her shirt, skirt, vest and tie*

Natsu: *standing outside the door waiting for Lucy to finish getting dressed*

Lucy: *ties her tie then braids the hair just above her ears and has then go to the back of her head. she walks to the door and opens it*

Natsu: *smiles* You good?

Lucy: *smiles* yeah

Natsu: Cool. *walks into his bedroom and starts getting changed for school*

Lucy: *sits down on the couch reading one of her novels for english. she pulls out a heart shaped hair pin and clips it in her hair*

Natsu: *walks out of the bedroom, shirt unbuttoned and tie undone* Ready?

Lucy: yeah. but what about your tie and shirt?

Natsu: Meh.

Lucy: *blushes* but I don't want other girls seeing you like that

Natsu: *blushes*

Lucy: *stands up and buttons Natsu's shirt then ties his tie. she kisses him on the cheek*

Natsu: *puts his hand to his cheek smiling*

Lucy: *blushes and smiles*

Natsu: W..we should go

Lucy: y..yeah

Natsu: *picks up his bag as well as Lucy's and walks out of the house*

Lucy: *follows Natsu*

-At Fairy Hills Public Academy-

Cobra: did blondie really tie you up?

Sting: Shut up Cobra

Cobra: whatever

Rogue: so what are you going to do now?

Sting: I need to think of a plan. And then I shall put it into action

Cobra: hey sting. blondie and pinky just showed up

Sting: *looks over and sees Natsu and Lucy* I'm surprised to see pinky walking. You two clearly didn't do a good enough job

Cobra: in case you've forgotten blondie is a life dragon slayer. she would have healed him

Sting: What are you trying to say Cobra?

Rogue: what Cobra is trying to say is that no matter how much damage we do to Natsu, Lucy will just heal him again

Sting: Then maybe you need to do enough damage that he won't heal

Cobra: *shrugs* whatever you say sting

Lucy: *walks past sting holding Natsu's hand*

Natsu: *looks at Sting and smirks*

Sting: *glares and walks away*

Lucy: what do we have first?

Natsu: Umm... I've got a free and then I think Gym

Lucy: then I'll see you in gym. I have music first

Natsu: You reckon Lyra will mind if I sit in?

Lucy: I dont think she'll mind

Natsu: *smiles* I'll get my guitar from the music room and meet you there. Let me know if its not okay. *kisses her on the forehead and walks to the music rooms*

Lucy: *blushes and smiles. she walks to her classroom, as she does she walks past sting, Cobra and Rogue*

Sting: *to Cobra and Rogue* Take care of pinky

Cobra & Rogue: okay *heads off after Natsu*

Natsu: *walks into one of the music room and picks up his guitar case, humming to himself*

Lucy: *walks into the class room and pulls out her guitar. she's smiling*

Lyra: Good morning, Lucy. Feeling better?

Lucy: much better thank you Lyra *smiles*

Lyra: That's good. How is young Mr Dragneel doing?

Lucy: he's doing well

Lyra: Good, good.

Lucy: *smiles* yeah

Lisana: Hi, Lucy!

Lucy: hi Lisana *to Lyra* would it be okay if Natsu sat in during today's class?

Lyra: I see no problem with it as long as he gets permission from his teacher

Lucy: he actually has a free

Lyra: *smiles* It's fine with me

Lucy: thank you Lyra *smiles*

*A knock is heard on the door*

Lyra: Come in

Natsu: *walks into the music room holding his guitar case* Hi

Lyra: Ahh, Natsu. Lucy said you would be sitting in.

Lucy: *smiles as she see's Natsu*

Natsu: Thanks for letting me. *closes the door behind him and walks next to Lucy, smiling*

Lyra: Okay everyone. You're going to be working on your acts for the talent quest if you're entering. Everyone else can work on homework or play whatever comes to heart.

Lucy: okay *smiles and walks over to Mira, Erza and Lisana*

Mira: What's Natsu doing here? He's not in our class?

Lucy: Lyra said he could sit in

Mira: Oh, okay. I didn't know he played though

Lucy: well he does

Mira: Is he any good?

Lucy: any good! he's great

Lisana: Then why doesn't anyone know he plays?

Lucy: he's shy

Lisana: That doesn't sound like Natsu

Lucy: *shrugs* we should start practicing

Lisana: Right

Erza: *picks up her bass guitar* I'm ready when you guys are

Mira: *gets her guitar ready as Lisana gets to the drums* Let's do this

Lucy: *starts strumming her guitar*  
I don't believe in miracles  
I never did  
Nothing ever happens here  
So sick of it

I-I-I told you  
I-I-I need to  
Get - get myself into something new  
I'm for something mystical, hysterical,  
Dark, intensive, sexual

I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Better make it now or never  
(ever, ever)  
I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Gotta make it now or never  
(forever or never)

I don't believe in fairytales  
Too cynical  
Everybody stop and stare  
I let it go

Natsu: *recognises the song and smiles*

Lucy: I-I-I told you  
I-I-I need to  
Stick - stick - stick out  
Just to keep be like you

Send myself to out of space  
A better place  
Gotta win the human race

I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Better make it now or never  
(ever, ever)  
I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Gotta make it now or never  
(forever or never)

For my love  
For my love  
For my love, it's forever, forever

I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Better make it now or never  
(ever, ever)  
I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Gotta make it now or never  
(forever or never)

Cobra: *sitting with sting and Rogue in the back of the room, his mouth drops open as he hears the girls song*

Rogue: Cobra. You'll attract flies

Lucy: *smiles as she looks at the girls* that was great

Mira: *smiles* Yeah. It was

Cobra: *snaps his mouth shut* uh right

Lisana: *looks over at Natsu and smiles slightly* Uh huh

Cobra: *to sting* I think we've got some competition sting

Sting: It is nothing to be concerned about

Lucy: *goes over to Natsu smiling* so what do you think of the song?

Natsu: Whose idea was it to add the beat?

Lucy: it was mira's idea

Natsu: It works. The song sounded great

Lucy: *smiles* so when did you want to work on that duet?

Natsu: I've already started actually

Lucy: great *smiles*is it ready for rehearsal?

Natsu: *reaches into his bag and pulls out some sheet music* I think it'll need some tweaking a little bit, but we can try

Lucy: okay *smiles*

Natsu: *pulls out his guitar and sits down on the stage in the music room* You wanna give it a try?

Lucy: *nods* yeah *sits down next to Natsu with her guitar*

Natsu: Okay, so this first parts you. I don't come in until after the first chorus

Lucy: okay

Natsu: *starts strumming*

Lucy: *starts strumming. she starts singing*  
All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I am meant to be

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you

Natsu: *strums for a little before singing*  
All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know

If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

Lucy: And at last I see the light

Natsu: And it's like the fog is lifted

Lucy: And at last I see the light

Lucy: *with Natsu*and it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you  
Now that I see you

Natsu: *keeps strumming for a little while before stopping*

Lucy: *when they stop playing she looks at Natsu and smiles*

Natsu: So, what'd ya think?

Lucy: I love it

Natsu: *smiles*

Cobra: since when could pinky play guitar and sing

Rogue: I do not know

Cobra: is this going to be a problem sting

Sting: It is a nuisance. Nothing more

Cobra: oh kay

Mira: *runs up to Lucy and Natsu* oh my god, that was amazing. You two make such a cute couple. Are you going to enter the talent quest together?

Natsu: Uhh...

Lucy: *blushes* ummm

Lisana: *walks up with Erza* It was really good.

Erza: you guys really should enter together

Natsu: *looks at Lucy, blushing* I..its up to you

Lucy: if you want to then lets do it

Natsu: *blushes redder and speaks quietly, but Mira, Erza and Lucy hear him* Th..that's actually why I wr..wrote the s..song..

Mira: *squeals* I'm going to sign you up now *runs out of the room*

Natsu: *smiles slightly*

Erza: *smiles slightly. she fixes up her glasses*

Lisana: Umm.. I have some homework to do, so I'll see you later. *walks away*

Natsu: *watches Lisana, the smile on his face dropping* Is she okay?

Erza: *whispers in Natsu's ear* she hasn't gotten over your break up, she still has feelings for you

Natsu: But that was three years ago

Lucy: what was 3 years ago?

Natsu: *sighs and runs his hand through his hair* Do you think I should go talk to her?

Erza: *nods*

Natsu: *turns to Lucy, climbing off the stage* I'll be back okay?

Lucy: okay

Natsu: *walks over to Lisana* Hey. Can we talk?

Lisana: about what?

Natsu: About us

Lisana: well start talking *rests her head on her arms on the desk*

Natsu: Lisana, we broke up three years ago. I thought it was a mutual thing

Lisana: I never agreed to us breaking up Natsu *tears form in her eyes*

Natsu: Lisana, don't cry. I hate seeing you cry

Lisana: if you didn't want to see me cry why did you break up with me?

Natsu: Honestly? At the time it was because I didn't want you to get hurt. You remember how bad it was between me and Sting three years ago.

Lisana: *sniffs* yeah I remember, but that never changed the feelings I have for you

Natsu: So after all this time?

Lisana: *nods* I still love you Natsu

Natsu: I... I'm sorry Lisana. But... *tries to put a hand on her shoulder*

Lisana: it's Lucy isn't it. She's gotten to you. You've only known her a week and you're sleeping with her

Natsu: What do you mean she's gotten to me?

Lisana: you've been eyeing her off, then you're hanging all over her *tears pour down her face*

Natsu: Lisana... It's a little more complicated then pure lust. *goes to wipe her tears away*

Lisana: *slaps Natsu's hand away* I don't want excuses, I want an explanation

Natsu: Have Gray and Erza told you what I am?

Lisana: yeah

Natsu: Then you should be aware that there are some things about myself I can't control. This is one of them

Lucy: but that doesn't explain the way Lucy reacts around you

Natsu: It does if she's the same as I am

Lisana: *eyes widen* s..she's half dragon

Natsu: *nods*

Lisana: j..just leave me alone *runs away*

Natsu: Lisana, wait!

Lisana: *runs out of the building*

Natsu: *goes to run after Lisana*

Erza: *sticks her head out the door* Natsu just let her have some time to think

Natsu: *stops and looks at Erza* I feel like shit now. I had no idea she still felt that way

Erza: *walks out to Natsu* she just needs some time

Natsu: I guess...

Cobra: *to sting* hey sting I just heard some interesting news

Sting: What is it Cobra?

Cobra: it appears that blondie is a half-ling like pinky

Sting: A half-ling?

Cobra: yeah. half human half dragon

Sting: Rogue. What do you know about half-lings?

Rogue: they're the offspring of a human and a dragon. They're considerably stronger than the average dragon slayer

Sting: Anything else?

Rogue: it's also rumoured that if two half-lings become mates and are put under a considerable amount of stress then they will turn into a dragon

Sting: Hmm...

Cobra: what is it Sting?

Sting: I think it's quite clear that pinky and Lucy have become mates. Maybe we should set one of them off.

Cobra: it's obvious that blondie is easily set off. Just injure pinky

Sting: Actually. I wanted to set off pinky

Rogue: why Natsu?

Sting: He needs to be taught a lesson

Cobra: how are we going to set off pinky?

Sting: Find a way to break him, and then do that.

Rogue: the only way I can think of is to do something to Lucy

Sting: I'll leave it up to you, Cobra. Just get it done

Cobra: fine

Natsu: *walks back into the music room with Erza and leans against the stage*

Lucy: Natsu are you okay?

Natsu: Other than the fact I feel like a dick then yeah

Lucy: what happened?

Natsu: Lisana and I used to date. We broke up three years ago

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* I just found out she still loves me

Lucy: o..oh

Natsu: No one told me and now I feel like a dick

Lucy: *jumps off the stage* I'll go speak to her okay

Natsu: D..don't worry about it. I'll talk to her later

Lucy: a..are you sure?

Natsu: *sighs and rests his head on his arms* No

Lucy: I'll go speak to her *kisses Natsu on the cheek then walks out of the classroom*

Natsu: *turns to Erza* Why didn't you guys tell me about Lisana?

Erza: because Lisana told us not to tell you

Natsu: Why?

Erza: *shrugs* I'm not sure

Natsu: *puts his head on his arms again* Great. Just fucking great.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

we have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	23. Chapter 23

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying Flames and Keys . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so for the next month of so the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent

* * *

-with Lucy-

Lucy: *she eventually finds Lisana in the courtyard* Lisana?

Lisana: *looks up at Lucy, tears staining her face* W..what do you want? Here to brag about N..Natsu?

Lucy: no. I came to see if you're alright

Lisana: *sniffs* Why would you care?

Lucy: because you're nakama

Lisana: *looks away* Don't call me that

Lucy: why not?

Lisana: You don't even know me. And after what you've done I don't consider you mine.

Lucy: what do you mean 'what I've done'?

Lisana: If he had never met you, I could be with him

Lucy: I never 'did' anything Lisana. You need to move on

Lisana: And I'm just supposed to believe you?

Lucy: what the hell is your problem? I never did anything to you. I'm just trying to make friends. Before I came here I had nothing

Lisana: Oh yeah. As a Heartfilia heir I'm sure you had nothing

Lucy: at least you have friends. before I came here I didn't have friends.

Lisana stands up and starts to walk away

Lucy: fine, walk away. Maybe that's why Natsu doesn't like you.

Lisana: *suddenly bursts into tears* He doesn't like me because of you. You had to come along and ruin everything

Lucy: I didn't ruin anything Lisana, you're over exaggerating

Lisana: At least he looked at me before you showed up. He barely pays attention to me anymore

Lucy: Lisana if Natsu really felt the same way about you don't you think he would have stayed with you. He broke up with you 3 years ago. And Lisana our families have always been connected. Natsu and I knew each other when we were little

Lisana: I... I don't believe you.

Lucy: it's the truth. My mother and Natsu's mother were best friends

Lisana: He.. he never mentioned you. He didn't even recognise you during the accident...

Lucy: Lisana it's been almost 10 years since Natsu and I have seen each other. We've both changed since then

Lisana: How many people do you see with naturally pink hair? If you're telling the truth then why didn't you recognize him!?

Lucy: *tears form in her eyes* b..because my father b..beat me so I wouldn't remember him. I felt pain everytime I thought of him

Lisana: What father? The human, or the beast?

Lucy: *shocked* my human father, Lisana I've never met my biological father, and I doubt I will ever get to meet him

Lisana: Stay away from me. You and Natsu both

Lucy: b..but Lisana

Lisana: *looks behind Lucy and sees Natsu, then looks away* Just stay away from me you freaks *walks off*

Lucy's eyes widen. She drops to her knees and sobs into her hands. Natsu places a hand on Lucy's shoulder

Lucy: *as she sobs* f...f..freak... f..freak

Natsu bends down and picks Lucy up bridal-style, walking her back to the music room

Cobra: *can hear Lucy's sob* hey sting, seems that blondie isn't very emotionally stable at the moment

Sting: I told you. We're setting pinky off

Cobra: right

Lucy: f..freak f..f..freak

Natsu: *walks into the music room with Lucy and gently places her down* Luce. Look at me

Lucy: *hesitantly removes her hands from her face. Her eyes have gone dragon like* f...

Natsu: Lisana didn't mean what she said, okay? She was just upset

Lucy: i..it's n..not j...just t..that.

Natsu: What is it then?

Lucy: b..back a..at m..my o..old school, t..thats w..what e..everyone w..would call me. *sniffs* since I was the only dragon slayer

Natsu: *pulls her into his chest* I'll get Mira to talk to Lisana

Lucy: o..okay

Natsu: I'll sort it out. Just try not to let it get to you, okay princess?

Lucy: o..okay

Natsu sighs and runs his fingers through his hair

Rogue: *notices Lucy's eyes* hey Sting, take a look at Lucy's eyes

Sting: What exactly am I looking at?

Rogue: notice that they've changed colour and now they look more dragon like than human

Sting: Well she is a half-ling

-the bell rings for second period-

Natsu: We better go to gym

Lucy: y..yeah *puts her guitar away and grabs her bag*

-In gym-

Sagittarius: hello class, today we will start off with gymnastics

Natsu: *groans* Great...

Lucy brightens up at the idea of gymnastics. She smiles.

Sagittarius: you have ten minutes to get changed

Natsu: Why of all thing does it have to be gymnastics?

Lucy: I'm not sure, but I'll be back I have to get changed *kisses Natsu on the cheek then walks into the change rooms*

Natsu smiles after her and then heads to the change room, Lucy changes into a form fitting sky blue sleeveless leotard. She ties her hair back in a ponytail then walks out into the gym*

Natsu: *walks out in a pair of loose tracksuit pants and a tight singlet that hugs his chest* Ugh.. I hate gymnastics

Lucy is walking along the balance beam on her hands

Natsu looks at Lucy and sees she's about to slip. He runs over and catches her just before she falls

Lucy: *blushes* t..thanks

Natsu: Any time.

Lucy: u..um Natsu, c..can you put me down please *blushes*

Natsu: Oh.. Uh.. Sorry. *carefully puts her down, blushing*

Lucy smiles. She jumps back on the balance beam and starts doing turns and flips while balancing perfectly. Sting and Natsu notice this

Natsu: You're really good at that

Sting: *approaches them* Yes. Yes she is

Natsu: *turns to Sting and starts snarling* What do you want?

Sting: I was merely curious as to how Lucy was doing. I couldn't care less about a beast such as yourself, pinky'

Natsu: *moves so he's in front of Lucy* You aren't coming anywhere near her

Lucy stops after doing a cartwheel. She jumps off of the balance beam

Natsu: *growls menacingly* Now move before I decide to pay you back for what happened yesterday

Sting: I have just as much right to see Lucy as you do, she is my fiancée after all, I deserve to see Lucy

Natsu: Fuck off Sting. *his eyes turn dragon-like and his canines start elongating*

Sting: not until I get to see Lucy

Natsu: That's not gonna happen. Now leave

Sting: no way pinky

Natsu starts snarling, flames forming in his hands

Lucy moves closer to Natsu and starts nuzzling into his neck

Natsu shudders, the flames going out

Sting: so Lucy can calm you down, that's interesting

Natsu looks at Sting and starts snarling again

Lucy nuzzles into Natsu's neck

Natsu shudders again

Lucy continues nuzzling into his neck

Sting: Hmm... Since when were you able to do this?

Natsu growls happily, his eyes returning to normal

Lucy: *continues nuzzling* only recently

Sting: Have you ever considered using that to get him to serve you?

Lucy: I would never do that to Natsu *continues nuzzling*

Sting: *smirks* I'm sure you've thought about it. After all, you life dragons can control other ones

Lucy: no I've never thought of doing that to Natsu

Sting: What happens if you stop?

Lucy: he'll go back to the way he was before I started

Sting: Do it

Lucy: I don't have to obey your orders

Sting: *tightly grips her arm* Do it

Lucy: *winces* n..no

Sting: Fine. *suddenly pulls on Lucy's arm, yanking her away from Natsu*

Lucy: *struggles against sting's grip* let me go

Natsu: *blinks a few times and sees Sting holding on to Lucy. He snarls again* Let her go

Lucy: *tries to pull away* I said let me go

Sting snaps his fingers and Cobra and Rogue force Natsu and Lucy apart

Natsu: *struggles against Cobra and Sting's grip* Let the fuck go!

Lucy: Natsu! *looks at sting and struggles* let me go

Cobra: no way pinky

Sting: *smirks* Now why would I do that?

Natsu: *looks at Cobra, his eyes turn dragon*like again and scales form along his skin* I said... Let. Me. Go.

Lucy: I said let. Me. Go *her eyes start glowing, this puts sting in a daze*

Sting lets her go

Lucy: *looks at Cobra and rogue* let him go

Natsu looks at Lucy and starts going into the same daze as the other dragon slayers

Lucy realizes what's happening. She covers her eyes and drops to her knees

Natsu blinks a few times, breaking out of it before the others and shakes off Cobra and Rogue. He picks up Lucy and takes her out of the room

Lucy: *still covering her eyes* I..I'm s..sorry

Natsu: I have no idea what just happened... But don't apologize, you didn't do it on purpose right?

Lucy: I controlled you, as with sting, rogue and Cobra. I..I didn't mean to do it

Natsu: Exactly, you didn't mean it. So I don't blame you

Lucy still covers her eyes afraid it may happen again

Natsu: *pulls her hands away, making her look at him* Come on princess. I wanna look into those eyes I love so much

Lucy hesitantly opens her eyes which have returned to normal

Natsu: *smiles* There we go

Lucy: *sniffs* y..you l..love my eyes?

Natsu: *blushes a deep red* Y..yeah..

Lucy smiles slightly. She blushes pink

Natsu: I..is that weird?

Lucy: *blushes* n..no

Natsu: Umm... W..we should g..go get food. Its recess anyway

Lucy: u..um I kinda need to get changed first *she's still wearing the sleeveless leotard*

Natsu: I can wait for you. Go get changed

Lucy: okay *smiles then kisses Natsu on the cheek then heads for the change rooms*

Natsu sighs and leans against the wall waiting for Lucy

Lucy: *soon returns* okay I'm ready to go *stomach rumbles. She blushes* oops

Natsu: *grins* Come on princess. *takes her hand and walks into the cafeteria*

Lucy sits down with Natsu, she pulls out a heart shaped bento box and starts eating the food she prepared

Natsu: *to Mira* Hey, have you heard from Lisana?

Mira: *sighs* no I haven't

Natsu groans and slams his head on the table

Mira: Natsu you need to calm down

Natsu: *looks up at Mira* Why the fuck didn't you guys tell me?

Mira: *looks down* I thought she would move on

Natsu: I feel like a complete dick for not realising

Lucy: Natsu please cheer up *a concerned expression on her face*

Natsu looks up at Lucy, his head still on the table and sighs before his stomach rumbles

Lucy giggles. She takes a piece of sushi out of her bento box and puts it inside Natsu's mouth

Natsu: *hesitantly chews a few times before swallowing it* What is that?

Lucy: it's sushi. I made it myself

Natsu: *sits up* C..can I have some more?

Lucy: y..you like it?

Natsu: Yeah

Lucy smiles and feeds Natsu another piece of sushi

Mira squeals

Lucy: *looks at Mira* what?

Gray: If you two get any more lovey dovey I think I'm gonna be sick

Lucy blushes

Natsu: *glares at Gray and starts snarling* You wanna fight, ice princess?

Gray: Bring it on flame brain

Lucy: Natsu *nuzzles into his neck*

Natsu shudders, freaking everybody out

Gray: Wh..what the hell?

Lucy: w..what?

Mira squeals again

Gajeel: *covers his ears* for fuck sake Mira, stop squealing

Mira: I'm sorry.. it's just that *looks at Natsu and Lucy and squeals again*

Erza: Mira what are you squealing for

Mira: You cannot tell me that *points to Lucy and Natsu* THAT isn't adorable.

Erza: *tilts her head* hmmm. You're right Mira, that is adorable

Mira: And she can calm him down when he wants to fight. Even you can't do that if he's worked up enough

Erza: *nods* that is true.

Mira: And she was feeding him too *squeals yet again*

Gajeel: gah, I think I'm gonna be sick

Levy: I think it's sweet

Wendy: I agree with Levy*san

Lucy blushes

Gray: Who knows Gajeel, maybe when you find that special someone this will happen to you too

Gajeel: I don't think so ice breath

Lucy nuzzles into Natsu's neck and hugs him

Gray: Suuuuuuure

Gajeel: shut up popsicle

Natsu moans and everyone catches it, his hands clutching onto her dress

Gray: D..did he just...?

Erza: n..Natsu what are you doing?

Mira squeals

Gajeel: what the fuck?

Levy: Lu-chan... Maybe you should stop before he rips your uniform

Lucy: *blushes and stops nuzzling* o..okay

Natsu: *looks at Lucy, his face slightly flushed* W..what just..?

Gajeel: bunny girl was nuzzling in your neck. Was real weird

Natsu: *to Lucy* Y..you did?

Lucy: *blushes and looks down* y..yeah

Natsu: Not that I'm complaining, but can I ask why?

Lucy: y..you were going to start a fight with gray. A..and it's the only way I can stop you *blushes looking down*

Natsu smiles and kisses her on the forehead

Lucy blushes and smiles

Mira covers her mouth to hold back a squeal

Gajeel face palms

Levy: *nudges Gajeel in the ribs* Stop. It's sweet

Lucy goes to take a bite out of her sushi

Mira: So tell me Lucy, what's he like in bed?

Natsu falls backwards off the chair

Lucy: *almost chokes on her sushi. She hits hers chest then swallows. panting* m..Mira that isn't something you should be asking

Mira: Oh come on, just tell me

Lucy: *shakes her head* nup, it's a secret

Mira: I have my ways of getting information, Lucy. It'll be less painful if you just tell me

Lucy: *pales slightly* I'm still not telling you

Mira pouts

Lucy: why do you want to know anyway?

Mira: I need gossip, and you would not believe how many girls are after your pink haired boyfriend

Lucy: w..what?

Natsu: *sits back at the table again, rubbing the back of his head* Ow... That hurt

Lucy: are you okay?

Natsu: Caught very off guard by her question... *pulls his hand away and there's a little pit of blood* Oh and now I'm bleeding... That's just great

Lucy places a hand on his head and heals the wound

Natsu: Thanks

Mira: Lucy, can you pleeeeeeeeeeeease answer my question?

Lucy: *blushes* not in public

Mira: *gets up and drags Lucy into the girl's bathroom* Okay. Spill.

Lucy: I..I u..um *blushes red*

Mira: Lucy you promised

Lucy: *blushes* h..he w..was a..a..amazing

Mira: I need more than that

Lucy: like what?

Mira: Just anything

Lucy: *blushes* w..well

Mira: Well...

Lucy: it started with us making out, like kissing and nibbling on each others neck

Mira: Speaking of necks... What's the deal with you nuzzling into his?

Lucy: well I nuzzled into his neck the other day and reacted to it. So whenever I do it he calms down, so when I see him stressed or about to start a fight I'll nuzzle into his neck

Mira: How did he react?

Lucy: well he started growling happily then he would do what you saw out there. he would grab at my dress. But last time he ripped my nightgown when he did it

Mira: *smiles* Looks like you found a sensitive spot

Lucy: o..okay

Mira: If you ever want to get through to him, that's what you've gotta do. Everyone's got one, and most of the time people can get aroused if its touched

Lucy: *blushes* o..okay

Mira: *smirks* I'm guessing from your reactions that's happened?

Lucy: u..uh huh

Mira: *squeals* Details

Lucy: *fiddles with her skirt blushing*

Mira: Come on Lucy

Mira: *shakes Lucy* Come on, tell me

Lucy: *blushes* w..well. after the kissing. h..he bit me on the neck, which I actually liked. I unbuckled his belt then he flipped me over and removed my bra. *blushes* he starts massaging my breasts as well as kissing and licking them *blushes red*

Miro: Go on

Lucy: h..he moved his hand inbetween my legs, then I started feeling wet. So he took my underwear off then start licking me in between my legs *blushes* he would run his finger nails along the insides of my thighs. He then stuck his tongue inside me, moving it in and out and moving it around. After that he stopped and put his fingers inside me *blushes cherry red*

Mira: *her smile gets bigger with each detail* Uh huh

Lucy: *blushes and fiddles with her skirt* h..he then p..put his penis inside off me. He was thrusting. We came together. *blushes*

Mira squeals

Lucy: w..what?

Mira: I.. I knew Natsu liked you but I never figured he'd sleep with you after only meeting you a week ago

Lucy: I..I didn't expect that to happen either

Mira: So has anything else happened between you two?

Lucy: what do you mean?

Mira: I mean have you slept together again? Or has it just been making out and you nuzzling into his neck?

Lucy: we've haven't slept together since then. It's only been making out and nuzzling at the moment

Mira: Oh, okay. I'm sorry about Lisana. Natsu told me what happened

Lucy: it's not your fault

Mira: I really had thought she'd get over him

Lucy: she must really care about him if she hasn't gotten over him

Mira: Yeah. Natsu was her first boyfriend and they were together for about a year. We were all kind of shocked when he broke it off to be honest.

Lucy: It would be shocking. No wonder she's upset

Mira: I'll talk to her and try to get her to calm down. I really am sorry for what she said

Lucy: you don't need to apologize Mira, it's not your fault

Mira: *smiles* Come on. Let's head back to the table

Lucy: okay

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

we have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	24. Chapter 24

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying Flames and Keys . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so for the next month of so the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent

* * *

*back at the table*

Natsu: *resting his head on his arms, sleeping*

Lucy: *walks out with Mira and sits down next to natsu*

Gray: You two were gone for a while

Mira: *smiles* I know. But I needed to get the information from Lucy and she wouldn't talk about it with you guys here

Lucy: uh yeah. we had something we had to talk about

Wendy: Natsu-san fell asleep not too long after you left

Lucy: *lightly shakes natsu* natsu are you okay?

Natsu: *opens his eyes slightly and looks at Lucy* Hmm?

Lucy: are you okay?

Natsu: J..just a little tired

Lucy: maybe this will wake you up *pulls natsu into a kiss, which Sting see's from a nearby table*

Natsu: *starts kissing her back*

Lucy: *wraps her fingers through his hair as she kisses him*

Gray: *clears his throat, Levy is covering Wendy's eyes*

Lucy: *moves back blushing*

Natsu: *rests his head on his arms again, a smile on his face*

Lucy: o..oh u..um s...sorry e..everyone *blushes*

Levy: It's alright Lu-chan. Just maybe not when Wendy's here?

Lucy: o..okay *blushes*

*The bell for third period rings*

Lucy: *packs her bento box away* well I've got foods now

Gray: Uhh... I think Natsu's fallen asleep again

Lucy: *lightly shakes natsu* natsu, come on it's time for class

Natsu: *groans* Five more minutes

Lucy: we don't have five minutes. *sighs* what will take for you to wake up

Natsu: *shrugs*

Lucy: *nuzzles into natsu's neck* come on natsu

Natsu: *shudders and sits up straight*

Levy: Come on Natsu, we have food now

Lucy: *smiles* come on natsu

Natsu: *slowly gets up and starts walking behind the girls*

Lucy: *holds Natsu's hand as they walk to class*

-In class-

Teacher: Okay everyone. Today we're going to be making chocolate chip cookies. Find a partner and get started

Lucy: *stands at the bench reading the recipe*

Levy: Okay, so who's pairing up with who?

Lucy: *scratches her head in thought* ummm

Natsu: The issue with this is I always used to pair up with Lisana

Mira: you could always pair up with Lucy

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* You up for it?

Sting: sorry pinky, but Lucy already has a parner *wraps his arm around Lucy's shoulders*

Natsu: *glares at Sting* What the fuck do you think you're doing?

Sting: I'm cooking with my fiancee, isn't that obvious pinky

Natsu: *starts snarling*

Levy: *grabs onto Natsu's arm* Natsu, calm down

Natsu: *his eyes start to turn dragon*like* Sting. Back off

Sting: why should I

*one of the stoves next to Sting explodes*

Natsu: Unless you want that to be you, you'll back the fuck away

Sting: *pulls Lucy away* what the fuck pinky

Lucy: *tries to pull away from Sting*

Sting: *strengthens his grip his arm hanging down her chest. He grabs her breast*

Lucy: *her face goes red*

Natsu: *his canines start elongating and another stove explodes, scales form along his skin and smoke comes from his mouth*

Erza: natsu calm down

Sting: *moves his hand while gripping Lucy's breast. Causing her to squirm, a small moan slips out of her mouth. She covers her mouth with her hands*

Natsu: *still snarling, his fists engulf in fire and he starts walking towards Sting* You are so fucking dead

Sting: *squeezes Lucy's breast again causing her to gasp.*

Lucy: *her eyes flicker from dragon like to normal*

Natsu: *lunges at Sting, knocking him away from Lucy and tackling him to the floor*

Sting: *kicks natsu in the stomach sending him back. He stands up and brushes off his uniform* what the fuck pinky

Natsu: Stay the fuck away from Lucy.

Sting: why should I do that pinky. did you ever see what's on Lucy's left hand *motions to Lucy's hand which now has a silver diamond ring on it* she's my fiancee pinky. and unless you have a death wish you'll stay away from her

Lucy: *blinks* h..huh?

Natsu: *sees the ring and his breathing gets heavier, trembling in anger. The fire that was on his fists is now along the length of his arms, burning away the sleeves of his shirt*

Lucy: *runs to natsu* natsu please stop it

Natsu: *keeps his eyes on Sting, smoke coming from his mouth*

Lucy: *she nuzzles her head into his neck*

Natsu: *shivers, the flames around his arms flickering*

Lucy: *continues nuzzling into his neck. she hugs him*

Natsu: *the flames die out and he hesitantly puts his arms around Lucy*

Lucy: *looks at Sting, her eyes glowing* Sting go away

Sting: *in a daze walks away*

Lucy: *blinks, her eyes go back to normal*

Levy: Lu-chan are you alright?

Lucy: y..yeah I'm fine (I think) *looks up at Natsu* N..Natsu?

Natsu: *his breathing has gone back to normal, but the dragon*like features are still there*

Lucy: *looks at natsu* natsu are you okay?

Natsu: Wh..what happened?

Lucy: *blushes* s..Sting set you off

Natsu: *at the mention of Sting, another stove explodes*

Lucy: *nuzzles into Natsu's neck and hugs him*

Natsu: S..sorry..

Lucy: it's not your fault. he set you off on purpose

Natsu: *looks at his now sleeveless shirt* Aww man. Dad's gonna kill me

Lucy: it's a good thing we have textiles last. I can fix your shirt

Natsu: Unless he sets me off again.

Lucy: so we just stay away from him

Erza: Lucy what did you do to Sting?

Levy: I'm curious too actually

Teacher: Excuse me, miss Heartfilia. May I have a word?

Lucy: *looks up the teacher* o..okay

Teacher: *looks at Natsu who's eyes start to cloud* Alone

Natsu: *instantly lets go of Lucy*

Lucy: natsu?

Lucy: natsu whats wrong?

Teacher: *takes her arm* Come with me, miss Heartfilia.

Lucy: o..okay *looks back at natsu then follows the teacher*

Teacher: *sighs* Fire dragons. Always letting their emotions get the better of them.

Lucy: what are you talking about?

Teacher: I'm sure I don't need to tell you. You have to be aware of where the power of a fire dragon comes from

Lucy: I know that. But how do you know about fire dragons?

Teacher: As your father don't you think that would be obvious

Lucy: m..my f..father *eyes widen*

Teacher: *nods* Hello, Lucy. I am Vitae

Lucy: *tears form in her eyes*

Vitae: *wipes away the tears*

Lucy: w..why a..am I only m..meeting you now?

Vitae: I rarely travel into town. It was only after I discovered what that man was doing to dragons that I decided to reveal myself.

Lucy: *sniffs* o..okay

Vitae: Regardless of my circumstances for being here, I am glad I got to see you

Lucy: *looks at Vitae* y..you ?

Vitae: *smiles sadly* Of course.

Lucy: not that I'm happy to see you, but why did you pull me away from my nakama

Vitae: I wanted to determine how much power you had. I saw what you did to the four dragon slayers earlier

Lucy: y..you did?

Vitae: *nods* It is impressive for one so young and inexperienced in life magic

Lucy: impressive, I don't think what I can do is impressive *looks down*

Vitae: And why not?

Lucy: all I can do is heal others, I hardly know anything offensive

Vitae: As life dragons it is not in our nature to battle

Lucy: but how am I supposed to protect my nakama and family

Vitae: You should not have to. Especially considering you have three dragon slayers at your disposal

Lucy: what do you mean by 'at my disposal'?

Vitae: The ability to control them of course

Levy: *runs up to Lucy worried* L..Lu-chan

Lucy: *looks at levy* what's wrong levy

Levy: It's Natsu. S..something's wrong with him

Lucy: *looks at Vitae then runs out to natsu*

Mira: *shaking Natsu who is completely unresponsive* Natsu. Come on this isn't funny

Lucy: natsu what's wrong

Levy: He's not responding to anything. He hasn't moved since he let go of you

Lucy: *looks natsu in the eyes. her eyes glow* natsu snap out of it

Natsu: *his eyes clear up a little, but he still doesn't move*

Lucy: *looks at Vitae* do something about this

Levy: Wh..what?

Lucy: *tears form in her eyes* please

Vitae: *walks up to Natsu and flicks him on the forehead, knocking him over*

Natsu: *groans and clutches his head, his features no longer dragon-like*

Lucy: *kneels down next to natsu* natsu are you okay?

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy* Wh..what j..just h..happened?

Lucy: *looks at Vitae* would you like to explain dad

Erza: *eyes widen* wait, dad?

Natsu: *looks up at Vitae and then back to Lucy* D..dad?

Erza: Lucy you must be seeing things, that's not your dad, he's our teacher

Levy: Yeah, Lu-chan.

Lucy: I'm not seeing things *tears form in her eyes*

Vitae: I have nothing to explain to a reckless fire dragon half-ling

Lucy: *looks at Vitae and frowns* this is the first time I've ever met you then you go and control natsu *stands up* I'm getting sick of this *heads for the door*

Natsu: *still clutching his head he shakily gets to his feet and goes to follow her* L..Luce

Lucy: *looks back at natsu with tears in her eyes* w..what?

Natsu: *smiles* I'll come with you. *he walks up to her and takes her hand*

Lucy: *smiles through her tears*

Natsu: *wipes the tears away*

Lucy: *hugs natsu*

Natsu: *hugs her tightly*

Vitae: *places a hand on Natsu's shoulder* what do you think you're doing?

Natsu: *looks up at Vitae* What's it to you?

Vitae: she's my daughter you reckless half-ling

Natsu: *smirks* And you think I care because?

Vitae: because I can tear you to shreds before you even realise what's happening.*glares at natsu*

Natsu: I'd like to see you try

Lucy: natsu I wouldn't provoke him. Life dragon can control other dragons. He'll control you and you won't realise it's happening, then when you snap out of it you won't remember anything

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and hesitantly lets her go*

Vitae: I've got my eye on you boy *walks away*

Natsu: Geez. Your dad is worse than mine

Lucy: *sighs* just when I thought things couldn't get any worse

Natsu: *rubbing his forehead, his eyes closed* W..we should go to our n..next class

Lucy: y..yeah

Natsu: *starts walking, stumbling slightly*

Lucy: *moves closer to natsu and help him walk*

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and smiles* Th..thanks

Lucy: no problem *glances back to see if Vitae is watching them as they continue walking*

Natsu: My head is killing me

Lucy: *once they're out of sight she pulls him into a kiss making his headache fade*

Natsu: *surprised at first, he starts kissing her back*

Lucy: *grasps the back of his neck and his hair as she kisses him*

Natsu: *puts his hands around her waist and pulls her closer*

Lucy: *as she kisses him her eyes flicker and she starts purring*

Natsu: *growls in response to her purring, moving back until his back is pressed against the wall*

Lucy: *nuzzles into his neck*

Natsu: *moans, his fingers running through her hair*

Lucy: *starts licking Natsu's neck*

Natsu: *gasps, his fingers digging into her back*

Lucy: *moans and nuzzles her head into his neck*

Natsu: *shivers, his eyes turn dragon-like again*

Lucy: *starts nibbling on his neck*

Natsu: *shudders and moans, his canines elongating*

Lucy: *wraps her arms around his waist and nuzzles into his neck*

Natsu: *his breathing starts getting heavier, gasping every now and then*

Lucy: *looks up at natsu* natsu?!

Natsu: *snaps out of it, he looks at Lucy confused*

Natsu: Wh..what?

Lucy: *panting* w..we n..need t..to get t..to c..class

Natsu: R..right..

Lucy: *fixes up her uniform her cheeks pink*

Natsu: *waits for Lucy, looking away and blushing deep red*

Lucy: okay I'm ready

Natsu: O..okay.

Lucy: are you okay now?

Natsu: Huh? Wh..whattya mean?

Lucy: does your head hurt anymore?

Natsu: N..no

Lucy: then what's wrong *her eyes flicker and a purr slips out her mouth. She covers her mouth blushing*

Natsu: *still kind of dazed* Uh... pretty much that

Lucy: *purrs then pulls natsu into another kiss*

Natsu: *kisses her back, his fingers running through her hair*

Lucy: *grabs natsu's scarf and unties it while kissing him*

Natsu: *growls, he undoes the braids in her hair*

Lucy: *purrs and moves her hands to his shirt and starts unbuttoning it*

Natsu: *moves his lips down her neck and starts nibbling, kissing and sucking on her skin*

Lucy: *purrs and moans, gripping his shirt*

Natsu: *undoes the top few buttons of her shirt and starts kissing along her collarbone*

Lucy: *shivers and moans*

Natsu: *pulls her closer, his lips moving along her collarbone and neck*

Lucy: *tilts her head back while gripping onto Natsu's shirt*

Natsu: *his hand moves up her shirt and under her bra, massaging her breasts*

Lucy: *purrs and moans*

Natsu: *starts kissing Lucy*

Lucy: *kisses him back.*

Natsu: *picks her up so her legs are wrapped around his waist, opening his mouth so she can explore it*

Lucy: *her tongue slides into his mouth.*

Natsu: *moans as her tongue explores his mouth*

Lucy: *unbuttons Natsu's shirt and slides it off, dropping it to the ground*

Natsu: *keeping her upright with one hand, his other starts unbuttoning her shirt*

Lucy: *moves her mouth away from Natsu's and starts licking, sucking and nibbling on his neck*

Natsu: *moans loudly*

Lucy: *purrs and grabs Natsu's wrists and places his hands on her breasts*

Natsu: *growls and squeezes her breasts, massaging them*

Lucy: *moans and bucks into natsu*

Natsu: *pulls her closer, sliding off her shirt in the process*

Lucy: *her abdomen starts feeling warm and a smell drifts up from in between her legs*

Natsu: *sniffs the air and smirks before he starts kissing her again, his features becoming slowly more dragon*like*

Lucy: *kisses him back. opening her mouth letting natsu explore her mouth. her eyes have become dragon like and her nails are growing longer as are her canines*

Natsu: *starts exploring her mouth, his tongue massaging hers*

Cobra: hey Sting I found blondie

Sting: So?

Cobra: thought you'd like to know that pinky's trying to have sex with blondie

Sting: *turns to Cobra* What?

Cobra: pinky's trying to fuck blondie

Sting: Then we should break it up

Cobra: right

Sting: Well? Go.

Cobra: why me. She's your fiancee

Sting: Go

Rogue: *sniffs* Sting, I think you should take 'care' of Lucy

Sting: *sniffs* I'll get Lucy. You two take care of pinky

Cobra & Rogue: *nod* right

Sting: *walks towards Natsu and Lucy, pulling Lucy away*

Lucy: *looks at Sting and snarls. her eyes are dragon like and her canines slightly longer*

Cobra &rogue: *grabs natsu and restrains him*

Natsu: *looks at Cobra and Rogue, snarling loudly. Scales forming on his skin*

Sting: *to Cobra and Rogue* Take care of him. *he drags Lucy away*

*cubelous bites natsu making him collapse to the ground*

Sting: *takes off his tie and ties it around Lucy's eyes as a blindfold*

Lucy: *snarls. She struggles under Stings grip*

Natsu: *tries to move, snarling weakly*

Cobra: *kicks natsu in the stomach*

Natsu: *coughs and glares at Cobra*

Cubeleous: *bites natsu on the leg*

Natsu: Nghh

Natsu: *starts panting, his eyes drooping*

Lucy: *struggles against Stings grip. Trying to get the blindfold off*

Sting: *yanks back on her hair* Oh no you don't

Lucy: *winces. She snarls at Sting*

Sting: Cobra, Rogue. Take care of pinky.

Cobra: *nods* right *they tie natsu up and drag him outside where no students can see them

Natsu: *tries to struggle, but because of the bites from Cubeleous he doesn't have the energy*

Lucy: *snarl* l..let m..e g..go

Sting: *takes Lucy outside the school where a car is waiting to take Lucy to Jude*

Lucy: *struggles to get away*

Sting: *tightens his grip*

Lucy: *snarls* let me go

Sting: Now why would I do that?

Lucy: *snarls* because I'll kick your ass if you dont

Sting: And how would you do that?

Lucy: *reaches to her side and grabs her keys* open gate of the lion, leo

Loke: *appears behind Sting* Regulus Impact! *the attack hits Sting in the back making him drop Lucy. Loke picks up Lucy and carries her a little further away from Sting, giving her his jacket to cover herself* Are you okay, Lucy?

Lucy: I'm fine. thank you loke

Loke: How did you get yourself into this?

Lucy: *blushes* u..um now isnt the best time *reaches to untie the blindfold*

Loke: *wraps his suit jacket around her and takes off the blindfold* I expect an explanation later

Sting: WHITE DRAGONS ROAR *sends the attack flying at Loke*

Loke: Regulus Impact! *the attack cancels out Sting's roar*

Lucy: *blushes* o..okay

Lucy: *sniffs. She can smell natsu* loke can you take care of Sting. I have to help natsu

Loke: *nods* Good luck

Lucy: thanks *runs off in the direction of natsu's scent*

Lucy: *finds Cobra and rogue dragging natsu into an abandoned bike shed* leave him alone

Rogue: Cobra. Company.

Cobra: *has Cubeleous coil around Lucy*

Natsu: F..FIRE DRAGON ROAR *he aims the attack at Cubeleous*

*Cubeleous slithers away making Lucy drop to the ground clutching her ribs*

Natsu: *breaks into a coughing fit after using the attack, the venom taking effect*

Lucy: *starts glowing, hey eyes have gone dragon like and her canines have elongated.*

Rogue: It seems that Sting could not hold on to her

Cobra: seems like it.

Rogue: What should we do?

Lucy: *clutches her head and screams, sounding more like a roar*

Natsu: *his breathing gets ragged and sweat forms along his skin*

Cobra: dunno. blondies magic is unstable, it keeps increasing

Rogue: We should go. *drops Natsu and starts walking away*

Lucy: *white smoke pour from Lucy's mouth. it surges around natsu and heals him. she screams again and glows so bright she isnt visible*

Lucy: *before rogue and Cobra can get away a white dragon appears in front of them*

Vitae: *appears in front of Lucy and places his hand on her forehead, making her lose consciousness*

Lucy: *returns to normal*

Vitae: *to Rogue and Cobra* Leave

Cobra: *runs away*

Rogue: *leaves*

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

we have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


End file.
